El Filo Del Alma
by ExiliaS
Summary: Emiya Shirou murio tranquilamente en su casa sintiendose sastifecho con su vida. Pero Alaya no dejo descansar su alma y lo reencarno en la dimencion hermana bajo el nombre de Aono Tsukune. Por que? Alaya tendra algo entre manos? o Algo esta por suceder?
1. Chapter 1

**El Filo del Alma**

_Capitulo 1: Muerte, Renacimiento y un Sangriento Despertar_

_La persona llamada Emiya Shirou estaba muriendo no por enfermedad o una herida grave, su cuerpo artificial ya no aguantaba todo su poder. Después de los acontecimientos de Misaki City hace 20 años, su poder habia aumentado tan exponencialmente que su cuerpo no lo resistió y comenzó a desmoronarse lentamente. Su ahora esposa Sakura Emiya, su hija de 8 años Aoi Irisviel Emiya, su Hermana Mayor Illiasveil Emiya (decidió cambiarse el apellido despues de que Shirou la rescatara de los Von Einzberg) y sus amigos Rin Tohsaka, Shiki Tohno y su esposa Arcueid Brunestud (ahora Tohno), Akiha Tohno y sus sirvientas Kohaku y Hisui, Touko Aozaki, ect.(básicamente todo el grupo de BMW) buscaron por todos los medios la forma de salvarlo pero ésto no tenia vuelta atrás._

_Ahora estaba sentado con su hija en el hall de la casa tomando té y apreciando la luna._

_-Sabes Aoi- Habló con tranquilidad Shirou, mirándola a los ojos._

_-Hmm...?-contestó la pequeña mientras toma su té._

_-Yo cuando cuando tenia unos años más que tu ahora, el día que tu abuelo Kiritsugu murió, me dijo que a mi edad quería ser un heroe y salvarlos a todos.- contó con melancolía en su voz mientras volvía a mirar a la luna._

_-Y qué contestaste papá?-Lo miró interrogante._

_-Que haría su sueño realidad... y que de una forma u otra siento que lo cumpli- contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro- cuando yo me vay..._

_-Nooo...!-Interrumpió Aoi llarando mientras se abalanzaba abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre- no digas eso papá...no quiero que mueras, quédate conmigo, por favor!_

_Pasó un brazo para abrazarla mientras con el otro acariciaba su cabellera color lavanda, poco a poco la apartó lo suficiente para mirarla a esos hermosos ojos color ámbar que poseía -Así lo quisiera hija mia, pero no llores- posó su mano en su rostro para secarle las lágrimas -aún tendrás a tu mamá, a la Tia Illia, la Tia Rin y a tus otros tios._

_-Pero tu no estaras conmigo papá..!_

_-Calma, calma...sólo escucha lo que tu papá tiene que decir-t ratando de calmarla- eres una niña muy fuerte, buena y cariñosa. Cuida de tu mamá y de ti misma después de que me vaya, si?Promételo... es importante._

_-Lo haré...::Sniff::...Lo haré, lo prometo...::Sniff::- ella seguía llorando._

_-Gracias por ser buena niña...-dijo con una sonrisa, cerraba sus ojos suavemente y su voz se apagaba poco a poco a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra. _

_-Papá?-preguntó alterada- PAPÁ!- gritó la niña con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones rompiendo el silencio de la noche._

_La pequeña escuchó apresurados pasos provenientes del interior. Pero él ya no escuchaba, ya no veía, ya no sentía...La noche del Solsticio de Verano, el mundo perdió a uno de sus más grandes heroes: Emiya Shirou había muerto con una sonrisa en su rostro sin arrepentirse de todo lo que hizo en su vida._

* * *

_En el Trono de los Heroes, Alaya miraba en su mano un alma, una espada, que no poseía forma o color, tan hermosa sin alguna imperfección, tenía filo suficiente para __**proteger**__ sin vacilar, pero no el suficiente para __**matar**__. Alaya miraba el Alma de Shirou:_

_-Qué vas a hacer con ella?-Preguntó un hombre apoyado en un árbol, alto de tes oscura y pelo blanco-Vas a unirla a mi?_

_-No...-respondió- Esta alma no eres tú, Shirou Emiya logró separase completamente de volverse como tú en algún momento. Este es "Espiritu Heroico Shirou Emiya", no el "Contra Guardian Emiya". Quién hubiese pensado que en este siglo existiría alguien que se convirtiera en un Espiritu Heroico, solo los humanos son tan impredecibles, ::hehehe::..._

_- y que vas a hacer con él? Lo dejarás descansar?- preguntó otro recidente apoyado del otro lado del mismo árbol en el que estaba el Contra Guardian, este hombre era casi tan alto como el otro y vestía un traje negro, con el pelo negro un poco revuelto y puesto entre sus labios un cigarrillo encendido._

_-no se quedará, haré que renazca en una dimensión paralela- respondió con tranquilidad_

_-!-ésto shockeó a los 2 CG's- cómo?- respondieron al mismo tiempo._

_-si, dejare que esta espada se vuelva más perfecta todavía-_

_-Y si se mancha? Que pasa si no actua igual?-preguntó CG del cigarrillo manteniendo su compostura habitual._

_-No se manchará, sólo observa, no traicionará su alma, pero aprenderá que ambas cosas son necesarias y que deben equilibrarse.- Con un movimiento de su mano, invocó al Avalon de su mundo- te lo ganaste, ahora es tuya- y enfundó la espada en la Vaina del rey Arturo- Te Parece bien esto, Arthuria?- preguntó mirando a la chica rubia que estaba sentada en el pasto a un lado del árbol._

_-Si, despues de todo en este mundo me enamoré de él al igual que en todas las posibilidades de esta dimension- respondió la caballero de pelo rubio._

_- muy bien, entonces...-teminando de enfundarla poco a poco."La utopia Lejana" se iba fundiendo con la espada hasta hacerse uno- Buen Viaje, pronto volverás a mí otra vez "Espiritu Heroico Emiya Shirou"- y con un resplandor la espada despareció..._

* * *

_En la dimensión hermana nacía el primer hijo de la familia Aono, ambos padres estaban muy felices y decidieron llamarlo "Tsukune", el niño iba a ser grande..._

_8 Años Después..._

_Tsukune salía de sus clases en la escuela para encontrarse con su madre Kasumi Aono que lo esperaba en la puerta para llevarlo al Dojo de Kendo en el cual había empezado hace un año..._

_El niño llevaba su uniforme de escuela con mangas largas y guantes sin dedos que su madre le compró para ocultar los esquemas que se asemejaba a un circuito que le salían en los brazos después de un "accidente" en coche que sufrieron un año atrás._

_-Mamá-llamó el niño mientras corría hacia su madre._

_-hola Tsukune- devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa._

_-Vas a acompañarme al dojo?-preguntó inocentemente._

_-No quieres que te acompañe?- respondió la madre._

_-claro que si- respondió Tsukune con una sutil sonrisa- después de todo quiero que veas qué tan fuerte me he vuelto, así podré pretegerte en lugar de papá._

_-s-si...claro Hijo, siempre te estaré mirando- dijo la madre limpiándose una lágrima que había resbalado por su rostro al oír sobre su difunto esposo._

_El padre de Tsukune había muerto en aquel "accidente" y quedaron ellos dos solos. Después de eso su madre volvió al viejo trabajo de antes de casarse. Aunque Tsukune no sabía de qué tipo de trabajo se trataba, su madre cuando salia a trabajar no volvia a casa en dias y a veces tardaba semanas en volver. Pero mientras ella no estaba lo cuidaban sus tíos... _

* * *

_Los Años pasaron y en un pestañeo el estaba saliendo de la secundaria. Por concentrarse tanto en el Dojo de Kento y el club de Tiro con arco en la escuela, apenas si pudo concentrarse en los estudios, pero con la ayuda de su prima pudo salir de la de sus notas en la escuela, el niño habia dejado asombrado no solo a su familia sino a sus maestros de Kento por la Velocidad en que evolucionaba en el manejo de la designaron a diferentes Dojos para que le enseñaran a usar diferentes armas, nesesitaban saber si la velocidad de Aprendisaje era solo con una Katana, pero era lo mismo...El niño amaba las Armas Blancas y ellas lo amabas a el._

_Ahora estaba caminando a la parada del autobus despues de despedirse de su madre, para ir a su nuevo instituto el "Yokai Gakuen".Vestia el uniforme de su nuevo instituto que era verde, con su bolso en una mano._

_-humm...-suspiro afligido- deveria haberle dicho a mamá sobre los sueños que he estado teniendo desde que papá murio_

_Se freno en la parada del autobus a esperar mientras recordaba esos sueños de las espadas y como parecia que lo llamaban como si tuviera una coneccion muy profunda con ellas, cada ves que despertaba sentia como si ellas estuvieran vigilandolo y ves que tenia un arma en la mano sentia como si fueran uno, no solo la extencion de su brazo o su cuerpo sino mas allá, su alma..._

_-Oye, chico vas a subir o me vas a dejar esperando- escucho una vos que lo quito de sus pensamientos- vas al Yokai Gakuen, no?_

_-eh?...ah...si Disculpe no lo escuche llegar- respondio subiendose al un autobus amarillo que no habia oido llegar, also la vista y se encontro con un hombre con uniforme de chofer, una gorra que le tapaba los ojos y un abano en la boca_

_-ehehehe...-rio el chofer-parecias muy metido en tus pensamientos joven- mirando como se sentaba en un asiento a la mitad del autobus_

_- si, lamento no haberlo oido llegar señor_

_- ahahah no hay problema- y arranco el vehiculo hacia un rumbo desconocido para Tsukune- Ten cuidado joven la academia es un lugar terrorifico._

_-Eh? de verdad?- preguntó sorprendido del comentario_

_-si, de verdad-respondio tomando una bocanada de humo de su abano_

_Despues de un par de horas de viaje y tras atravesar el tunel siniestro el autobus paró al lado de un árbol seco lleno de cuervos, junto a un acantilado del cual se veia un mar rojo_

_-Llegamos- dijo el chofer_

_Mostrando claramente su nerviosismo al ver ese paisaje desolado y aterrador, que parecia salido de una pelicula de terror de bajo presupuesto, esas que no venden por ahi pero de alguna forma su prima siempre las conseguia y lo obligaba a bajarse del autobus, se paro de su asiento, agarro sus cosas y camino hasta el asiento del conductor._

_-Viejo espero que me estes jugando una broma- declaro Tsukune nervioso mirando por el parabrisas_

_-No es ninguna broma estos son los terrenos del Yokai Gakuen- dijo el chofer con una sonrisa claramente aterredora_

"_Mierda"pensó Tsukune_

_Despues de bajarse del autobus y caminar por un bosque con lapidas esparcidas al los costados tratando de encontrar el edificio escolar._

_-"Este lugar es un cementerio, no veo a nadie por los alrededores" estaba ponindose cada ves mas nervioso _

_Un grito de: "CUIDADO...!" lo saco de sus pensamiento, pero antes de que llegara a reaccionar ya le habian atropellado y se encontraba dando vueltas por el suelo del impacto, quedando a un metro de donde estaba._

_-aaay..., eso dolio- dijo arodillandose en el lugar mientras con una mano se rascaba la zona donde habia le dolia, mientras con la otra tocaba algo... suave -suave?- pregunto mientras alsaba la vista para encontrarse con una hermosa chica...-!- rapidamente se aparto sacando su mano de su muslo._

_La chica en el piso era una bellesa de esas que no se encuentran al ser atropellado con una bicicleta, tenia el pelo castaño claro, una figura de modelo, unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo estaban mirando y un rosario en su cuello..._

_-hermos...-se interrumpio callendole la ficha de que no era el momento para estar admirando su bellesa- a...- empezo torpemente-e-estas bien?- pregunto el joven Tsukune saliendo del Doble shock_

_-S-si, estoy bien- respondio la chica con una hermosa vos- y tu estas bien?-_

_- si estoy perfectamente- rapidamente contraresto sin notar el hilo de sangre que recorria desde cerca de su cien hasta la megilla_

_-ah...estas herido- dijo con su dulce vos procupada, al notar que estaba sangrando rapidamente se puso de rodilla, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarle la sangre para limpiarsela. Pero se paro a mitad de su camino y empezo a ponerse ligeramente colorada-el...el olor a sangre no puedo resistirlo-_

_-Eh?-pero antes de que pudiera procesar que era lo que estaba pasandole a esta chica, ella ya habia puesto sus labios sobre su cuello y...lo mordio...suavemente...lo mordio._

* * *

_En otro lugar un "hombre" vestido de sacerdote, llamado Mikogami obserbaba por una bola de cristal-eheheh, finalmente llego, eh?-encontrando divertido lo que veia- las cosas van a ponerse interesantes, eheheh-_

* * *

_Despues de ella lo habia mordido y explicado que era un vampiro, se habia presentado como Moka Akashiya, le pregunto si odia a los vampiros, pero el habia respondido que no, que le parecia interesante haber conocido a uno. Rapidamente se hicieron amigos y caminaron juntos hasta la escuela conversando...de la vida, de cual era la diferencia entre los vampiros de las peliculas y los reales y de que esta era una escuela para Mounstruos. Esto ultimo habia shokeado a nuestro joven humano, despues de salir del shock le confeso que el era un humano con una leve sonrisa nerviosa, lo cual shokeo a Moka esta ves y se habia quedado congelada en su ver el efecto que causo en ella esta revelacion, le pregunto si ella odiaba a los humanos, cuya respuesta fue que si pero como el era su primer amigo y que se lo habia confesado sin temer a las consecuencias no lo odiaba, cosa que alivio a Tsukune. Pero le dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto porque sino podria terminar muerto, porque en esta escuela no aceptaban humanos, eso hiso lo hiso pensar en vos alta que si esta era una esuela de mounstros y el habia sido considerado uno en su antigua escuela significaba que podria llegar a adaptarse y podria volverse mas fuerte para proteger a los que queria, asiendo sonrojar a la chica que escuchaba su monologo en silencio mientras el pensaba que habia sido interno_

_Ahora se encontraba en clase en la cual tuvo la suerte de tener a Moka como compañera de curso, quien llego tarde porque se perdio en la escuela despues de la ceremonia. La llegada al curso de Moka fue resivida por parte de los varones como si tratara de una diosa que habia bajado del cielo y al ver a Tsukune se abalanso sobre el abrasandolo causando envidia de los miembros masculinos de la clase._

_Al finalizar la clase Moka arrastró a Tsukune por el pasillo causando otra ves envidia de la mayoria de los hombres-no humanos de los demas cursos, hasta que..._

_-hmmm...una tan guapa chica- se escucho la vos delante suyo al levantar la vista Tsukune vio a un varon de 1,80 cm de altura, rubio con varios pircings en las orejas y uno en la boca que se hacercaba hacia ellos.- Te llamas Akashiya Moka, verdad?-sin esperar respuesta siguio-¡soy su compañero de clases, Saizou Komiya! ¡saludos!. Por cierto que hace una chica tan linda con un tipo como este?- pregunto mientras trataba de levantar a Tsukune con una mano fallando estrepitosamente porque le desvio el brazo._

"_este tipo es el dijo que habia que matar a todos los humanos y violar a las mujeres cuando la profesora hablo del proposito de ocultar su verdadera forma de los demas"-penso Tsukune entrando en modo de Batalla.-"mierda, es fuerte. Desviarle el brazo me dolio"_

_-fiu...parece que esta cucaracha tiene valor-dijo sin dejar de mirar a Moka-volviendo a lo principal, porque no sales conmigo en vez de con esta cucaracha?_

_Moka agarró el brazo de Tsukune y empezo a caminar llevandoselo mientras le contestaba- Lo siento pero me estoy divirtiendo con Tsukune- y se alejo. El haber desviado el Brazo del delicuente conocido por toda la escuela dejo impresionado a los precentes(excepto Saizou) ya que no habia mostrado miedo alguno._

_Cerca de una escaleras Moka y Tsukune estaban relajandose del encuentro con el Delicuente..._

_-Eso fue sorprendente, estas bien?- pregunto la aliviada moka_

_-si estoy bien- respondio el ahora relajado Tsukune_

_-Fue genial como desviaste su brazo y no mostrate temor- dijo Moka _

_-No fue para tanto, la verdad estaba un poco asustado, desviarle su brazo me dolio, es muy fuerte_

_-Pero no parecias asustado_

_-Aun asi lo estaba Moka, seguramente se quedo con la bronca de haberle echo frente y de que no le pudo converserte de salir con el. Estas segura de querer ser amiga de alguien como yo?_

_-No preguntes eso, somos amigos ademas-sutilmente avergonsada- Estamos en terminos de "ChupaSangre"_

_-Eh?! Que soy tu comida?!-Pregunto Tsukune_

_-Sientete orgulloso tienes una sangre muy buena, es mejor que los paquetes de transfuccion- Respondio con una sonrisa_

_Ese comentario enfado a Tsukune quien se dio vuelta y empeso a caminar hacia fuera, su primer amiga en esta academia y lo trataba como si fuera un dispenser de sangre caminante_

_-Tsukune?- Pregunto al verlo alejarse hacia afuera_

_-Mierda, no llevo ni un dia en esta escuela y ya soy tratado como comida- habiendo dicho eso cruzo la puerta hacia fuera del establecimiento dejandola sola al lado de las escaleras._

_Tsukune se alejo del estableciento dirijiendose al bosque para calmar los nervios, pensaba que quisas habia sido muy duro con ella pero en cuanto recordaba que ella lo trato como comida mas que como un amigo le volvia a sacar la calma._

_Despues de caminar un rato habia llegado hasta el acantilado donde lo dejo el extraño chofer de Autobus y se sento en la orilla a mirar el mar de color rojo. Para recobrar su calma tuvo que recurrir a las tecnicas de meditacion que le habian enseñado en el dojo, entrecruzo los dedos dejando las palmas hacia arriba y los pulgares tocandose, concentrandose..._

_No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba meditando pero no solo se habia calmado sino que empezo a sentir como el flujo de energia recorria cada centimetro de su cuerpo, llenando cada Fibra, cada musculo, cada tendon, nervio y organo, sentia como si se hiciesen mas fuertes y eficientes . Era raro nunca le habia pasado al menos no tan intenso, esa sensacion aunque rara era al mismo tiempo familiar y de pronto algo llego a su mente, eran dos espadas, Hermosas con forma de cimitarra una parecia rechasar la oscuridad con el brillo plateado de su hoja y la otra parecia tragarse la luz con un brillo parecido pero oscuro, estas espadas las conocia aunque no sabia de donde o porque parecia conectado totalmente a ellas como si fueran fantasmas de su pasado, un pasado muy distante, ellas habian tomado vidas, pero siempre para proteger a alguien o alguna causa, eran hojas nobles que fueron creadas sin un proposito, por de alguna forma ellas habian adoptado un propocito para existir. Su Enlase con ellas se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, cada ves la vei mas claro en su mente como si estuvieran alli esperando a que el levantara sus manos y las tomara, poco a poco desenlaso sus dedos y empezo a hacercarlos en su mente para tomarlas..._

_-TSUKUNE...!-el grito de auxilio de Moka llego a sus oidos y rompio su coneccion con las espadas._

_-Moka?!- desesperadamente se levanto y salio corriendo los mas veloz que podia hacia donde habia venido el grito, estaba corriendo muy rapido mas rapito de lo que nunca habia sido, esquivaba obstaculos como nunca lo habia echo y estaba desesperado como una sola vez lo habia estado. A medida que corria sus sentido se hicieron mas agudos esperando a verla o escucharla una ves mas-"Tengo que llegar, Tengo que llegar"-pensaba Tsukune_

_Habian pasado solo 30 segundo desde el grito cuando le vio siendo acorralada contra un árbol por "Que mierda es eso?"-penso al ver un mounstruo de mas de dos metros de altura, extremadamente musculoso, con diente afilados y una lengua larga que amenazaba con tocar a Moka-"Esto es malo, muy malo" MOKA...!-grito Tsukune con todo el poder de sus pulmones asiendo que la bestia se percatara de su presencia. Utilizando el envion que traia, salto justo para incrustar su rodilla en la nariz del mountruo, asiendole retroceder un par de metros y gritar de dolor. Al aterrizar se freno y sin mirar a Moka pregunto -Te hiso daño?- manteniendo la vista en el mountruo que gritaba algo sobre de que su nariz estaba rota_

_-N-no estoy bien- ella dijo asustada_

_- Retrocede, esto aun no termina- declaro. Estaba un poco asustado pero tenia que protegerla apesar de lo trato de comida seguia siendo su amiga_

_-Pero...- empezo a refutar cuando el la corto_

_-Tranquila, __**yo te protegere aunque sea a costa de mi vida**__- dijo con determinacion en su vos y una ligera sonrisa. No sabia porque habia dicho eso solo le habia nacido de su alma_

_Esa frase la hiso poner colorada como un tomate y retrosedio como el le sugirio_

_-TÚ, HIJO DE PUTA- declaro el mounstruo recuperandose- ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ, Y YO TE VOY A ROMPER ENTEROOO...- al terminar su declaracion se abalansa hacia el lo mas rapido que pudo lansando un puñetaso, pero Tsukune estaba listo, lo esquivo pasando debajo de su brazo y moviendose hacia un costado para tomar distancia maldecia el no tener una espada o al menos un cuchillo para defenderse. Pero no llego muy lejos porque su oponente se freno en seco y lanso la misma mano hacia fuera, llego a levantar los brazos justo a tiempo para absorver una pequeña parte del golpe, pero aun asi la fuerza del impacto lo mando volando contra los árboles haciendo que golpeara con la espalda y callera a suelo de rodillas. _

_Sus brazos ya no querian sufrir mas castigo, sentia como si en cualquier momento fueran a romperse y respira forsadamente por el impacto de la espalda contra el árbol, tendria que idear algo, tenia que ganar, tenia que protegerla..."LLAMANOS"surgio en su mente dos voces, una femenia y otra masculina._

_El Mounstruo reia a todo pulmon mientras se hacercaba-AHAHAHA, ERES UNA DEBIL CUCARACHA Y VOY A APLASTARTE COMO TAL AAHAHAHAHAH...-_

_-"LLAMANOS! ESTAMOS ENLASADOS"- volvia a surgir las voces_

_-Y LUEGO VOY A VIOLARLA, AHAHAHAH- estaba parado frente a Tsukune con las manos enlasadas como un martillo_

_-NOOO...!-grito Moka_

_-"LLAMANOS AHORA"- rogaron las dos voces_

_El cuerpo empezo a arder y la marca de sus brazos con forma de circuito que habian surgio durante el "accidente" empezaron a brillar en tono verde y a traspasar la ropa. Aunque no entendia que estaba pasando vio las dos cimitarras en su mente una ves mas aun mas claro que antes, estaba conectado a ellas, ahora entendia que ellas siempre estuvieron ahi, eran ellas quienes lo protegian, sus __**fantasmas**__ protectores, sus __**nobles **__guardianes. Ellas eran sus __**Nobles Fantasmas **__enlasados a su alma, solo tenia que abrir ese enlase y traerlas desde el fondo de su alma._

_El brillo de los brazos de Tsukune hiso retroceder a Saizou por la sorpresa, lo vio pararse poco a poco algo estaba pasando y no le gustaba, para nada._

_Moka estaba llorando asustada al ver a su primer amigo resivir semejante daño y no poder hacer nada al respecto por sus condiciones especiales pero cuando vio sus brazos brillar atraves de la ropa, los guantes y empezar a levantarse poco a poco se quedo estupefacta era un humano por un golpe como ese deveria haberlo dejado fuera de combate._

_Despues de terminar de levantarse levanto la vista para mirar al mounstrou, no a su enemigo a los ojos y grito a todo pulmon_

_**-LINK OPEN!**_

_Las Palmas de sus manos empezaron a brillar, la izquierda de color blanco tan intenso que los 2 espectadores no pudieron mantener la mirada sobre el brillo y la derecha de color negro como la misma intencidad_

_Para cuando sus palmas dejaron de brillar Tsukune estaba parado con 2 sables chinos uno blanco y otro negro._

_Tsukune se sentia felismente nostalgico como si porfin se hubiese reencontrado con 2 de sus viejos y mas queridos amigos despues de mucho tiempo, con ese sentimiento presente miro los sables y les sonrio-Bienvenidas de vuelta __**Kanshou y Byakuya**__.-sabia sus nombres pero no pudia explicar con palabras la razon._

_Levanto la mirada y la clavo sobre los ojos del Mounstruo. Saizou no sabia porque pero su sangre se empezo a helar al ver la exprecion que Tsukune habia puesto al mirarlo, recuperando el control de su cuerpo grito-NO PORQUE TENGAS ARMAS ME VAS A GANAR CUCARACHA!- pero su voz aun mostraba miedo y se dispuso a abalansarse cuando..._

_Inclinando su cuerpo Tsukune empezo a correr a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo, tenia claro lo que hiba a hacer: __**derrotarlo.**__Antes de que Saizou se diera cuenta Tsukune ya estaba al lado suyo,haciendo precion sobre su pierna derecha saltó en linea recta con las espadas en el lado derecho, trató de esquivar pero era demaciado tarde el ya habia pasado porsu lado izquierdo haciendo 2 cortes horizontales en su costado-GYAHHHH...-esa cosa gritaba de dolor. Trato de reaccionar largando el puño izquierdo mientras se daba vuelta, pero no golpeo se habia agachado justo tiempo despues de frenar y girar su cuerpo, ahora estaba agachado con las cimitarras apuntado al estomago de Saizou, utilizando la fuerza de sus piernas lo embistio y le apuñalo el estomago con todo su cuerpo, antes de que Saizou pudiera contratacar se levanto apollando su pierna entre las 2 cuchillas, egersio fuerza para sacar las espadas, utilizo esa fuerza para lanzarse para atrás y ganar distancia. La distancia que habia ganado eran mas de 2 metros, relajo la pustura, adelanto la pierna izquierda y cambio la postura de los sables poniendo el filo para atrás preparando su golpe final. _

_Pero ya era suficiente Saizou habia caido fuera de combate._

_-Todo termino- declaro con tranquilidad y claro alivio_

_-TSUKUNE!- grito Moka saliendo a su encuentro, se escuchaba claramente preocupada- estas bien?_

_-Si, lo estoy- contesto caminando hacia ella con las dos cimitarras ensangrentadas_

_-Lo lamento Tsukune...sniff- se disculpo mientras sollosaba- no...no..sniff queria que te enojaras..sniff- abrasandole_

_-Tranquila Moka, solo me moleste un poco-mintio para que ella se sintiera mejor-pero mientras entiendas que no soy tu comida sino tu amigo me basta._

_-Si...si no volvere a tratarte como comida, aunque voy a extrañar tu sangre-admitio_

_-eheh... despues lo podemos arreglar a ese asunto-dijo rio nervioso con una gota anime en la nuca._

_Relajandose empesaron a caminar pasando al lado de donde llasia Saizou que solo estaba fingiendo y aprovecho el descuido de su oponente para golpearlo en la espalda y mandarlo volando con Moka incluida._

_-AHAHAHAH, CREES QUE CON ESO ME VAS A DERROTAR, BASURA-grito mientras se reincorporaba completamente sobre sus pies agarrandose con la mano izquierda la herida en el pecho._

_habian volado un par de metros para atrás, callendo uno arriba del otro,las espadas habian salido volando con ellos pero quedaron tiradas a mas de un metro de donde ellos habian caido. Especificamente Tsukune arriba de Moka(ya que fue Tsukune quien recibio la mayor parte del golpe)con una mano en el rosario de cuanto el trato de reincorporarse sin quererlo habia separado el rosario de su cadena._

_-Eh?-dijo moka sorprendida-El rosario se desprendio?_

_Y despues de eso un Enorme Poder se desprendio de Moka, envolviendola en un aura negro rojiso, su cabello se volvio plateado y sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre, se habia vuelto mas hermosa de lo que ya era (N.A: hay mas cambios pero el no los nota). Ante este espectaculo Tsukune miraba impresionado por las peliculas que habia visto sabia que los vampiros eran fuerte pero no se esperaba que fueran tan fuerte como para desprender un aura de batalla de tal magnitud era hermoso y aterrador, parecia una persona casi totalmente diferente. Y en cuanto a Saizou estaba murmarando cosas sobre que esa chica no era Moka y preguntandose si eso era un cuanto a ella solo aparto a Tsukune con suavidad de arriba suyo mostrandole sus colmillos y se paro._

_-Que pasa Grandote? Tu me quieres,cierto? Bueno ven tomame por la fuerza, seras capas?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo invitaba con la mano_

_-UOOOO-gruño Saizou y se abalanso lo mas rapido que sus heridas lo dejaron tratando de capturale con su brazo derecho._

_-MOKA...!-grito Tsukune, tratando de ponerse de pie para protegerla pero su cuerpo ya no respondia, el ultimo golpe de Saizou lo habia dejado muy cansado y estaba peleando para mantenerse conciente.-APARTATE...!-_

_Pero ella no se movio, dejo que el golpe le impactara, pero aun con la fuerza de Saizou ella no se movio de su lugar muy sorprendido al Herido Saizou_

_-Atacando con ese nivel?-Pregunto entre los dedos del mountruo-Llamando basura a alguien que claramente te derroto?, Tu eres la basura...CONOCE TU LUGAR-salto de entre los dedos y le dio una patada tan fuerte en la cara a Saizou que salio volando media docena de metros hasta estampar con un árbol y aun asi fue arrastrado media docena de metros mas..._

_Tsukune solo podia decir:-increible- mirando atonito la escena_

_apesar de que el mounstruo estaba claramente desmayado ella monologo:-un mounstrou de clase baja como tu no tiene nada mas que su tamaño ni siquiera es un buen oponente para calentamiento- y dicho eso se di vuelta en direccion a Tsukune que no los seguia atonito, sino con el rosario en la mano_

_-Que pasa estas asustado? De este yo- pregunto la Vampira_

_-No- contesto rapidamente Tsukune saliendo de su atontamiento- solo sorprendido, no sabia que poseyeras tal poder-_

_-no estas asustado, eh?-mostrandose ligeramente sorprendida-bueno no importa, quedate tranquilo no voy a lastimarte-mientras se acercaba peligrosamente y apoyaba una mano en su barbilla mientras que con la otra tomaba el rosario de la mano de Tsukune-ya que tu sangre es Deliciosa para la otra yo-_

_-"doble personalidad"- Penso. Pero ese comentario hiso que se ofendiera-escucha no soy comida, apesar de que si despues termino convidandole un poco o no, no me covierte en comida-ataco a la Moka plateada, quien se sorprendio. Se dio vuelta a buscar sus sable chinos, una ves que los recogio los vio cubiertos de sangre y susurro- gracias amigos mios- ya todo habia terminado asique despues de esas palabras se relajo completamente ocacionando que se desintegraran._

_-Nunca habia escuchado de alguien que fuera capas de llamar armas- dijo Moka plateada sobre su hombro_

_-Yo tampoco- siguio él _

_-Eres interesante Aono Tsukune- hablo Moka Plateada poniendose el Rosario en su lugar-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver sigue pretegiendola._

_-No hace falta que me lo digas-mirandola de reojo sobre su hombro-pero al menos agradeceme- girando para poder verla mejor_

_-Algun dia- y Moka volvio a la normalidad cayendo sobre Tsukune totalmente dormida._

_Algunos mueren otros nacen, algunos pelean otros se rinden, algunos duermen otros dejan que una chica linda duerma sobre ellos._

_Y asi empieza esta historia..._

* * *

_Las Aclaraciones(posteriormente sera llamado "Las Aclas"):_

_Primero: que nada gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi Primer Fanfic publicado._

_Segundo: no soy el dueño de ninguna de las 2 series que se utilizaros pàra hacer el fanfic_

_Tercero: El Emiya Shirou es el de Heaven Feel cuyo final se uso para crear el juego del BATTLEMOON WAR. utilize ese Shirou para hacer esta historia._

_Cuarto: Tsukune no hace TRACE porque no es Shirou. Shirou llego a estar conectado con los nobles fantasmas a un nivel superior pero nunca se dio cuenta de ello y Tsukune desperto esa coneccion el dia del "Accidente" que cobro la vida de su padre._

_Realmente les Agradesco el haberse tomado el tiempo. y R.o.s.s lo prometido es deuda. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2: Una Sucubo, un Sueño y un Perro faldero_

_Habia pasado dos noches desde el despertar de Tsukune y Inter-Moka. Despues de lo que paso con ese mounstrou que resulto ser Saizou Komiya, Moka le habia contado sobre el rosario que mantenia todo su poder sellado y él le explico que se sentia conectado con las espadas pero que no sabia el porque. Con respecto a lo de que Moka bebiera su sangre al final no hablaron nada._

_Ahora estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la academia despues de su entrenamiento matutino _

_que coincistia de correr por los terrenos y ejercicios fisicos basicos mas ejercicos de meditacion._

_-"seguramente intentaran matarme de nuevo si alguien descubre que soy humano"-pensaba Tsukune ligeramente preocupado._

_Escucho las voces de los hombre-no humanos anunciando la precencia de Moka cerca y de era tan hermosa que desprendia un deslumbrante brillo. Girandose ligeramente para poder verla noto a todos los varones mirandola con exitacion y admiracion poniendo nerviosa a Moka._

_-¡Buenos Dias Moka!- saludo ligeranmente colorado_

_-¡Buenos Dias Tsukune!- devolvio ella mientras le abrasaba el brazo derecho causando dos cosas: En Tsukune sopresa porque no se espero que ella le abrasara con tanta confiansa y en lo que respecta a los a los varones precentes un coctel por el shock ocasionado de ira asesino mas sorpresa, muy explosivo porque se pusieron a gritar cosas sobre que hacia un tipo con moka y que relacion tenia con ella._

_Mas tarde durante el primer descanso estaban los dos sentados en las escaleras de la puerta del establecimiento solos conversando..._

_-Tsukune pienso que deves estar solo siendo el unico humano. Asique estare alli para ti. Si hay algo que necesites solo dimelo, ok?-_

_-Moka...porque me dices eso?-_

_-Porque? Porque...-ella misma corto su frase acercandose peligrosamente a sus labios mirandolo a los ojos.-¡oh no!, siempre que estoy contigo solo quiero chuparte la sangre- y dicho eso...lo mordio_

_-WAAAHHH- grito sorprendido por la repentina mordida succionadora de sangre-MOKA ME CHUPASTE LA SANGRE DE NUEVO!-_

_-Perdon pero tu aroma no me pude resistir...Gracias por el manjar-Declaro con una sonrisa-Tu sangre es deliciosa pienso que me voy a volver adicta a ti-_

_-PERO NO SOY TU COMIDA!-enojado rapidamente...huyó._

* * *

_Habia corrido del otro lado de la escuela y llego cerca de donde estaba el incinerador de basura._

_Se sento en el suelo cerca de donde estaba el incenerador para meditar y calmarse de nuevo preguntandose si de tanta meditacion terminaria llegando al nirvana. Llevaba algun tiempo meditando cuando escucho una vos femenina que pedia ayuda, rapidamente se paro y clavo la mirada en donde venia el llamado, encontrandose una una chica diminuta de cabello claro atado de rodillas con la mano derecha en el suelo y la izquierda agarrandose el estomago ocacionando que sus pechos se vieran mas grandes. La chica era preciosa pero en este momento a él no le importaba se paro y salio corriendo hacia donde esta ella._

_-Que paso?- pregunto preocupado mientras la ayudaba levantarse- te llevare a la enfermeria"espero encontrarla"- ya que por los acontecimientos pasados no habia podido explorar la escuela en su totalidad._

_-Muchas gracias-mostrandose agradecida- siempre eh tenido un cuerpo debil, mi...mi pecho simplemente comenzo a doler-_

"_mierda, puede ser que sufra problemas cardicos tengo que llevarla rapido a la enfermeria"-penso Tsukune- espera un minuto- declaro pasando una de sus manos por la espalda y la otra detras de las piernas y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza la levanto-_

_-Q..que estas haciendo?-pregunto la niña avergonsada_

_-Si no te llevo rapido a la enfermeria puede ser que empeores- determino sin mirarla_

_-P..per...- no llego a terminar pues Tsukune la corto_

_-Tranquila dejamelo a mi, solo guiame a la enfermeria- y empezo a caminar lo mas rapido que podia con una niña en brazos al estilo princesa.-Por cierto mi nombre es Aono Tsukune-_

_-K...Kurono Kurumu- se precento ahora colorada como un tomate_

* * *

_Despues de 5 minutos de recorrido con Kurumu alzada, ocasiendo miradas de odio de parte de los miembros masculino del cuerto estudiantil y un encontronaso con Moka quien le intento hablar pero fue cortado rapidamente por la declaracion de que en ese momento estava ocupado y que hablarian despues. Ahora estaba en la enfermeria que estaba vacia dejando a Kurumu acostada sobre una de las camas._

_-Ya esta, ahora debes descansar. voy a buscar a la enfermera- declaro con una sonrisa en el rostro_

_-Porque?- pregunto Kurumu _

_-porque que?-contesto Tsukune confundido_

_-Porque me ayudaste de esa forma?-volvio a preguntar la chica_

_-Porque la nesesitabas, aparte tenia que traerte lo mas rapido posible a la enfermeria podia agrabase- Respondio con una sonrisa-Por cierto tomas alguna medicina para el corazon?-_

_-No, porque lo preguntas?-_

_-Pense que podias sufrir de problemas cardiacos y quisas tomaras algunas medicinas-_

_-N...No tengo problemas cardiacos-respondio sin quitarse lo colorada_

_-Menos mal, eso es un alivio- Tsukune relajandose mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama_

_Esto estaba mal pensaba Kurumu este chico habia sido su objetivo para vengarse de Akashiya Moka por frustrar su plan de convertir al cuerpo estudiantil masculino en su harem personal y aquí estaba el mostrando alivio ante una preocupacion que habia surgido de una mentira. Su corazon latima muy rapido de solo mirarlo, podia ser? Que fuera él su destinado?. Era el definitivamente, nadie nunca la habia tratado asi sin estar bajo su hechiso._

_-Kurumu?-pregunto Tsukune sacandola de sus pensamiento- estas bien?_

_-Si- rapidamente contesto_

_-Bien entonces me voy asi puedes descansar- declaro levantandose para irse_

_-No vas a quedarte conmigo?- pregunto apollando una de sus manos en su pecho_

_-No puedo, tengo que hablar con la chica que nos encontramos en el camino y aclarar algunas cosas- dijo mientras se dirija a la puerta-pero prometo volver a verte despues de que finalisen las clases- y con un sonrisa se fue dejandola sola en la habitacion_

* * *

_Al salir de la emfermeria empezo a buscar a Moka pero toco el tiembre que anunciaba el fin del descanso y se fue a clases, con la esperanza de que Moka estuviera alli. Al llegar al salon se encontro con Moka sentada en su asiento deprimida..._

_-Hola- se anuncio a sus espaldas sacandola de sus pensamiento_

_-Eh?- pronuncio mientras se giraba encontrandose a Tsukune_

_-Disculpa por haberte tratado asi antes Moka, pero esa chica se sentia mal y tuve que llevarla ala enfermeria rapidamente porque tenia miedo de que sufriera del corazon- Se diculpo sinceramente_

_-Ah, no tu disculpame por lo que paso en el patio- tambien se disculpo Moka_

_-entonces todo perdonado?-pregunto Tsukune con una sonrisa_

_-Si- conteto devolviendosela_

_-En cuanto a lo de la sangre, ya que te gusta tanto te dejare beber solo si prometes preguntar primero, estas de acuerdo?-_

_-Si si preguntare primero-_

_-Ahora que eso esta aclarado- dijo voltenadose para dirijir se a su asiento que estaba al lado del de Moka_

_-Bien chicos la clase esta por empezar-declaro la Profesora gato_

_Mientras trancurria la clases Tsukune se preguntaba el porque su miedo se habia reducido tanto en solo dos dias y medio, quisas seria porque al verlos en su forma humana pensaba en ellos como humanos o que quisas el hacerse amigo de Moka y el enfrentarse a uno se lo habia quitado o porque Kurumu le habia demostrado que tambien los mounstruos son fragiles como los humanos. No podia encontrar respuestas a esa pregunta lo que si sabia era que hiba disfrutar estudiar aquí. Al menos mientras lo de ser un humano se mantuviera en secreto. _

* * *

_Despues de finalisada la clases se separo de Moka prometiendole que la veria al lado de la maquina espendedora en el patio despues de visitar a Kurumu en la enfermeria, pero al llegar ella no estaba, le pregunto a la enfermera si la habia visto pero ella declaro que se habia ido hacia poco tiempo y parecia tener apuro. Pensando que ella se debio sentir mejor salio para encontrarse con Moka pero cuando llegó no le encontro, lo cual era extraño._

_-"Debe haber ido al baño"- penso mientras rascaba su nuca pero tuvo que descartarlo al escuchar gritos de Moka proveniente desde el bosque-"Mierda"- y salio corriendo hacia donde provenian los grito_

_Mientras corria a toda velocidad empezo a notar la gran cantidad de árboles cortado de la forma en que solo una espada extremadamente afilada y un supremo espadachin podia hacerlo. Este no lo vio como buena señal y empezo a desesperanse"Tengo que llegar a tiempo, dios permiteme llegar a tiempo".Una ves mas su energia empezo a fluir atraves de su cuerpo volviendolo mas fuerte y rapido. Y a los pocos segundos llego para ver a Moka tirada en el piso sobre su tracero asustada y un borron aproximarse volando hacia ella.-"TENGO QUE SALVARLA!"-grito en su mente, forzando su cuerpo a ir mas allá Tsukune corrio mas rapido poniendose entre Moka y el Atancante volador.-"LLAMAME"-volvio a resonar en su mente esta ves era una voz masculina mucho mas grave que la de Kanshou,en su mente vei un escudo rojo transparente con forma de flor de 7 petalos, sentia como si el lo hubiese protegido antes pero no tenia tiempo para recordar cuando y sin pensarlo dos veces grito:-__**LINK OPEN!RHO AYAX**__-levantando sus brazos hacia el frente y el escudo se formo ante el bloqueando el ataque justo a tiempo_

_-Tsukune?- dijo sorprendida al abrir ojos y encontrarse con su amigo de pie frente a ella sosteniendo con las palmas de sus manos una hermosa flor de siete petalos._

_-Que es esto?-resono una vos femenina del otro lado del escudo alejandose de el, despues de que su golpe fue parado. Retrosedio aterrizando un par de metros lejos de la barrera_

_Tsukune por otro lado estaba demaciado cansado por haber respondido al llamado de rho ayax. Cayo de rodillas con la vista en el suelo jadeando duramente, parecia como si hubiese corrido una maraton muy larga._

_Moka rapidamente se paro y corrio hacia a él -TSUKUNE- hablo en vos alta casi gritando- ESTAS BIEN?-_

_-s..si, t..u com...mo es...tas?- pregunto tsukune gadeando-Qu..e es...ta pasando?- siguio preguntando mientras trataba de obtener algo de aire._

_-Esa niña dice que le perteneces y queria matarme para que fueras suyo-respondio Moka mientras lo abrasaba de costado para ayudarlo a levantarse._

_-Eh?- esa respuesta lo confundio y sorprendio, rapitamente levanto la vista para ver a la supuesta niña enamorada. Cuando le vio que era Kurumu solo se encontraba mas confundido ya que ahora poseia alas similares a las de murcielago, cola de diablo y uñas largas como un cuchillo aparentemente muy afiladas. -Kurono?-_

_Kurumu miraba shockeada la imagen de su enamorado siendo ayudado por su enemiga y el se dejaba tan tranquilamente, aparte tambien estaba el echo de que la trata por el nombre asiendole pensar que estaban en una relacion mas estrecha de lo que habia visto antes. Esto la enfada mucho._

_Porque?-pregunto enojada mostrando su ira, con lagrimas en los ojos-Porque la elegiste a ella?_

_-Eh?-Tsukune aun jadeaba tratando de obtener aire pero eso no le impedia mostrarse confundido_

_-PREGUNTE PORQUE?!- y sin esperar respuesta esta ves se abalanso volando a ras del piso sobre ellos._

_Tratando de sacar a moca del rango de ataque la empujo fuera del camino de la muy enojada succubus convirtiendose el solo en el blanco pero sin quererlo removio otra ves el rosario del pecho causando que todo su poder y Verdadera forma despertaran una ves mas._

_La pequeña succubus se paro en seco al sentir como se arremolinaba alrededor de Moka todo ese yoki. Estaba sorprendida y aterrada por la escena frente a ella._

_Moka interna habia despertado y queria hacer llover sangre_

_Kurumu quien despues de esa escena habia retomado el control de su miedo dejando salir una ves mas su enojo. Se elevo con sus alas poniendose a un gran rango de distancia de la Moka interna._

_Siguiendo con el llanto gritando-¡NOSOTRAS LAS SUCCUBUS QUE BUSCAMOS A NUESTRO DESTINADO DE ENTRE LOS HOMBRES QUE TENTAMOS! PARA SEGUIR NUESTRA PEQUEÑA ESPECIE !CUIDADOSAMENTE DEBEMOS ESCOGER A UN HOMBRE DE ENTRE MUCHOS PARA SER NUESTRO DESTINADO!- se lanso en picada hacia la muy tranquila Vampira-Y TU QUE ESTAS INTERFIRIENDO CON EL MIO ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE ESCAPAR CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!_

_Con una ligera sonrisa mientras la invitaba levantando su mano derecha. Pregunto tranquilamente- Por esa razon te atreves a dirijir tus colmillos en las cosas que me gustan a mi?, eres una debil mujer egoista-afilando sus ojos hacia su enemigo- Deverias darte cuenta de tu posicion-._

_Kurumu aprovechando su velocidad en picada lanzo un corte decendente hacia Moka pero ella ya habia saltado posicionadose en su espalda agarrandole la cola.-lenta- declaro mientras utlizaba el embion de la pequeña succubus para estampillarla contra el piso creando un crater de gran tamaño con su espalda. Todo paso tan rapido que Kurumu solo abrio los ojos y la boca al momento del impacto pero no llego a gritar de dolor._

_-Calmate, ese ataque fue muy simple-declaro Moka tranquilamente parada en el lugar donde aterrizo.-Soy demaciado dificil para ti?-pregunto descaradamente-Porque no hago pedasos esa cola y esas alas para que no vuelvas a volar? Asi no me volveras a hacer frente de nuevo.- declaraba mientras mostraba claramentes sus intenciones homicidas intimidando a la ya muy aterrada succubus..._

_-ALTO!-grito Tsukune sorprendiendo a ambas caminado torpemente hacia ellas. Solamente habia pasado casi un minutos desde que llamo a rho ayax y no se habia recuperado en lo mas minimo-Qu...e crees que ha..ces?- callendo con una rodilla entre la succubus y Moka mientras seguia respirando agitadamente esperando que ese oxigeno llegara al cerebro lo mas rapido posible para no desmayarse._

_-Muevete!-ordeno- esta mujer te utilizo para llegar a mi otra yo, ella misma lo confeso_

_-Es... Ver...dad?-pregunto mientras la miraba de reojo sin moverse de su posicion_

_Agacho la cabeza llorando y respondio -si, es verdad planeaba utilizarte para vengarme de Moka por haber frustrado mi plan de convertir a los hombres de la academia en mis esclavos pero eso fue antes de conocerte y me enamorara de ti- respondio-"ahora debe adiarme" penso tristemente la succubus_

_Inalando y exalando forsadamente hablo con una sonrisa -es...o es lo que lla...mo ser ho..nesto- regalandole una sonrisa_

_-!- esto era algo que ninguna de las dos chicas se esperaba_

_-Es... sufi...ciente- declaro Tsukune poniendose de pie torpemente y casi fallando -vas a te...ner que pa...sar so...bre mi Moka si qui...eres se...guir con esto- levantando sus temblorosos brazos para impedirle el paso_

_Moka solo se quedo en el lugar un poco asombrada de la fuerza de voluntar para ponerse pie en su estado y encima hacerle frente -Explica-dijo Moka_

_Llenando sus pulmones con el aire suficiente para hablar claro sin tener que jadear hablo -si bien puede haber tratado de utilizarme para vengarse de ti, no creo que realmente halla tenido malas intenciones, solo queria buscar a una persona que amar y aunque fue mala la forma de buscarlo ya aprendio la leccion- asiendo una pausa para respirar- aparte no pudeo verla como una mala chica- termino Tsukune volviendo a jadear solo que ahora no tan forsada _

_Esta declaracion no solo hiso que Kurumu no solo dejara de llorar sino que se pusiera colorada, en cuanto Moka se acerco y le quito el rosario de su mano-Eres muy inocente, sabias?- ataco Moka con una muy ligera sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

_-Y tu deberias trabajar en tu actitud, sabias?- contrataco Tsukune con una sonrisa _

_-Eres impertinente, pero estaba vez te lo dejare pasar- mirandolo fijamente-"no se si este chico es valiente o muy estupido"- pensaba Moka_

_-Tu apesar de que te comportas se esa manera, sabia perfectamente que no la lastimarias y que solo la estabas asustando- declaro tratando de sonar mas impertinente_

_Moka claramente sorprendida pregunto -como lo supiste?-_

_-si realmente hubieses tenido la intencion de lastimarla de esa forma me hubiese apartado del camino apenas me puse en frente ti en vez de ordenarme que me moviera- aclaro encojiendose de hombros- aparte no pareces ser de esa clase de gente-sin quitarle la vista de los ojos._

_Ligeramente avergonzada ponia el rosario en su lugar mientras declaraba- cada ves me paraces mas interesante Aono Tsukune-_

_-Y cuando vas a agradecerme?-pregunto_

_-algo dia- respondio ella. Y una ves mas el poder y la doble personalidad de Moka se sello dejando caer a la Moka de siempre en sus brazos toltalmente dormida asiendo que el por el peso de su cuerpo y la falta grave de energia casi callera de espaldas pero Kurumu se lo impidio sosteniendole._

_-Todo lo que dijiste sobre mi significa que me perdonas?-pergunto la Succubus en la espalda de Tsukune._

_-Si- respondio el asiendo que se emocionara la chica_

_-Entonces saldrias conmigo?-pregunto esperansada ocasionando un rubor en la cara de Tsukune que llega no llego a ver porque estaba dandole la espalda._

_-No cress que estas llendo muy rapido?-contesto la pregunta con otra pregunta mostrandose nervioso._

_-No- respondio inmediatamente-te molesta?_

_-No me molesta pero para mi si es muy empezemos como amigos y luego vemos que pasa, si?-rogando que ella aceptara hacerlo a la manera normal sino abria problemas mas adelante._

_No habia logrado conquistarlo de forma inmediata pero estaba esperansada ya que le habia dado la oportunidad para que se conocieran mejor y ella pudiera conquistralo poco a poco, significando que él y Moka no eran novios._

_-Si asi te gusta entonces por mi esta bien- contesto la ahora muy emocionada Kurumu._

* * *

_Los dias habian transcurrido sin mayores incidente despues de lo que paso con Kurumu. Las unicas que vale la pena mencionar son las miradas de odia debido a que la succubu empezo a unirseles cada mañana a Tsukune y Moka para ir a la escuela. Atacando al primero con sus pechos al mismo tiempo que lo saludaba y las seudopeleas que surgian entre las dos por ello._

_Tsukune solo esperaba no encontrarsela metida en su cama un dia de estos._

_En este momento estaban los tres caminando por los pasillos llenos de clubes muy particulares de la escuela haciendose publicidad y estudiantes buscando unirse a alguno._

_-Este es el club de videojuegos- anuncianban un hombre y una mujer agitando un cartel sobre sus cabezas_

_-Unanse al club de las momias!- Gritaba un grupo de momias, asiendo que algunas chicas corriearan hacia el otro lado. Lo cual para Tsukune era raro y divertido de entre los mounstruos habia algunos temerosos de otros mounstruos._

_Algunos de ellos eran clubes que se podian encontrar en cualquier secundaria normal, pero otros eran exclusivos de esta academia(como el de las momias)._

_-Tsukune, vas a unirte a algun club?-´regunto kurumu_

_-Primero quiero ver que clase de clubes hay- Respondio con una sonrisa._

_-Estabas en alguno en tu otra escuela?- Era el turno de de Moka de preguntar_

_-Si, lo estaba- respondio distraidamente mientras observaba atentamente al club de Artes Culinarias y recibia un cocinar ya que hubieron ocaciones en las que se quedo solo en casa durante un par de dias pero no era mejor que cualquier otro estudiante. Su madre y su tia le habian enseñado un par de recetas, pero nada complejo. Le gustaba cocinar lo encontraba relajante, pero tanto su madre como su tia eran muy territoriales y no le dejaban usarla o hacercarse a ella durante mucho tiempo._

_-en cual?-pregunto rapidamente Kurumu ansiosa de saber mas sobre su amado._

_-Kendo y Arqueria- restandole importancia mientras seguia su camino entre los clubes dirijiendose hacia afuera._

_-Oh!- lo miro asombrada Moka- es por eso que eres tan bueno con las espadas- mientras juntaba sus palamas con una gran sonrisa._

_-Eh?- se sorprendio la Succubu- Manejas espadas?, pense que creabas barreras._

_-Si, y es sorprendente con ellas- le respondio a Kurumu_

_-De verdad?- Ahora Kurumu estaba con los ojos muy abiertos emocionada y soprendida. Sin duda el comentario de habia generado que despertara su curiosidad._

_Moka empezo a contarle sobre como Tsukune habia Barrido en piso con la cara de Saizou_

_-Chicas? Hola?- Pero era demaciado tarde ellas habian quedado atrapadas en su propio mundo de fantasia ya estaba cuestionandose cuanto duraria su castidad y por como hiba la conversacion no pasaria mucho tiempo hasta que la succubu sucumbiera antes sus instintos y lo violara._

_Despues de que terminaran su conversacion prosigieron la caminata entre los clubes hacia el patio. Cuando lograron salir se sentaron en una mesa a rebisar todos los folletos que les habian sido entregadas._

_-Tsukune, Tsukune vas a unirte al club de Kendo o al de Arqueria?-pregunto la aun emocionada Succubu._

_-No...planeo unirme a algun club mas tranquilo como el de cocina o tal vez me una a la biblioteca asi podre progresar con mis estudios.-Contesto pensativo_

_-Porque?- pregunto Moka- Eres Asombroso con las espadas._

_-Este año planeo enfocarme mas en los estudios. El año pasado casi repito de año si mi prima no me hubiese ayudado a estudiar._

_-Le prestanbas mas atencion a los clubes que a la escuela?- pregunto Kurumu_

_-Si, aparte asistia a diferentes dojos y no tenia tiempo para estudiar- respondio_

_-Tsu...ku...ne- llamo una Moka ligeramente colorada con una ligera sensualidad en la voz._

_-Si?_

_-Dejame beber tu sangre- declaro sorprendiendo a los otros dos- hace un par de dias que no pruebo tu sangre y ya la estoy extrañando-poniendose mas colorada_

_-Eh?- fue la reaccion de Kurumu- No! puedes hacer eso!- comento en vos alta...pero fue ignorada._

_- Emmm...-empezo Tsukune un poco acalorado._

_-Por favor me prometiste que me darias de tu sangre si te preguntaba-Asiendole ojos de cachorro suplicante._

_-De acuerdo- haciendo que se acalorara más mientras rascaba su nuca mirando hacia otro lado- Al mediodia, de ese modo puedo recuperar sangre mas rapidamente._

_-Siii!-salto emocionada Moka_

_-Le vas a dejar?-Pregunto Kurumu si quitarsele la sopresa._

_-Despues de todo se lo prometi._

_-Me das un beso?_

_-No_

* * *

_Al haber finalizado el dia, sin decidir a que club asistir, haber acompañado a las chicas al dormitorio y haberse cambiado de ropa. Ahora se encontraba donde siempre meditando. _

_Despues del Incidente de Kurumu, comprendio que no solamente podia llamar a los sables chinos, sino tambien un escudo increiblemente resistente, pero exigia demaciada energia a ser llamado para ello decidio tratar de aumentar su reserva, entrenando fisicamente mas de lo que lo hacia normalmente y meditar para aprender a controlarla enviando esa energia a sus misculos, tendones, fibras, organos, etc. Si bien dolia un poco cuando mandaba su energia a sus nervios el doler aumentaba sentia como si los quemara a excepcion de los nervios de sus brazos que si bien los sentia caliente la energia fluia libremente por ellos. Eso era quizas porque pensaba que los nervios de su brazo eran mas fuerte y sentia menos dolor en ellos cuando era golpeado o le lastimaba._

_Habia elegido un claro dentro del bosque cercano a la costa del Mar Rojo para hacer los ejercicios de maditacion y de paso pasar un tiempo a solas ya que era un lugar medianamente escondido. No solo eso tambien servia para practicar con el enlaze que tenia con Kanshou, Byakuya y Rho Ayax._

_Utilizando un Cronometro llamaba a sus espadas una y otra vez aveces una, luego la otra y otras veces simultaneamente. Nunca habia podido dominar por completo el estilo de dos espadas ya que requeria mucho control con las dos manos pero con Kanshou y Byakuya le era mucho mas sencillo ya que parecia que se atralleran entre si como si sus nucleos estuvieran compuestos con una aleacion magnetica o viendolo desde el punto de vista espiritual era como si estuvieran enamoradas. Viendolo de esa manera era mas facil de explicar el porque se sentai incomodo manejar una sin la otra._

_Al terminar el entrenamiento fisico, la meditacion y de jugar con Kanshou y Byakuya invocaba a Rho Ayax que consumia tanta energia que ni bien aparecia se desmayaba durante un buen rato._

_Todo el entrenamiento duraba cerca de una hora y media. Y asi volver a su habitacion a hacer la tarea para el dia siguiente pero como ese dia no tuvieron clases pudo bañarse y acostarse a dormir._

_Y esa noche soño:_

_Era una noche tormentosa en la cual él estaba parado en una asotea mirando un edificio abandonado que estaba a 100 Metros de distancia._

_Vestido con un Traje negro, camisa blanca y un sobretodo rojo, un Arco de Gran tamaño y grosor que parecia ser extremadamente resistente. Levantando su mano izquierda poso su dedo indice en el oido donde tenia un auricular -Estan todos en su posiscion?- pregunto por radio_

_-Equipo Saber...en posicion- respondio una mujer del otro lado del auricular_

_-Equipo Assassin...Listo-respondio un hombre joven conteniendo un suspiro._

_-Equipo Lancer...preparados para iniciar el asalto- respondio un hombre conteniendo su anciedad_

_-Equipo Rider...Listos para brindar soporte- Respondio una mujer sin contener su voz emocionada._

_-Perfecto...A mi cuenta inician la operación, recuerden venimos por un apostol muerto que ya a huido de nosotros una vez, que no pase de nuevo...esta vez no tenemos a Arcueid apoyandonos...-Tsukune hablo pero esa no era su voz-Inicien en 3...2...1...ahora!-_

_Los Equipos decignados iniciaron la como se habia planeado, cada equipo contaba con tres integrantes: El equipo Lancer inicio el asalto por la puerta principal liderado por Chu Chulein(sigue en el mundo gracias a que mantiene con Caren) y sus subordinados entrenados por el._

_El Equipo Saber entro por la salida de emegencia del edificio con Arthuria Pendragon(sigue su contrato con Kohaku) Liderando._

_El Equipo Assassin Liderado por Shiki Tohno entro por el techo y las ventanas del segundo piso._

_El equipo Rider Liderando por Medusa esperaban afuera del edificio esperando por si el objetivo salia huyendo y tenian que iniciar la persecucion_

_El equipo Archer esperando desde el edificio donde estaba Tsukune para hacer soporte por cualquier eventualidad o por si intentara huir._

_Despues de 45 minutos de intenso combate de los equipos principales contra los Ghouls y el Apostol Muerto lograron derrotarle con un solo herido grave departe de uno de los miembros del equipo Lancer._

_-Lider Archer, aquí Lider Saber objetivo eliminado pero no es quien pensabamos, no era el objetivo que se escapo anteriormente-Informo Arthuria_

_-Bien, ya lo encotraremos- hablo Lider Archer o Tsukune- Evacuen el edificio dejer que el equipo Caster se encargue de la limpieza tenemos 30 segundos hasta que lleguen. Equipo Ryder saquen a todos y venganos a buscar-_

_-OK!- confirmaron todos sus ordenes y las ejecutaron_

_-Comandante, deveria llamarla para informar- informo una de sus subordinados_

_-mmm...esperaba hacerlo despues de llegar a casa-Pensando medio deprimido Tsukune-Pero no hay de otra- saco su telefono del bosillo interior del sobretodo y apreto el boton de llamada rapida_

_Sono una sola vez y fue atendido de inmediato_

_-Organizacion Servant- respondio una voz monotona femenina_

_-Aqui "Servant" Lider Archer, Infome de confirmacion de exterminacion del Apostol Muerto, Pero no era el objetivo principal. Solicitamos limpieza del lugar-_

_-Afirmativo, enviando al Equipo Caster para limpieza...- termino finalizando la llamada despues de eso. Las llamadas a la central devian ser cortas y consisas, tenian a medio planeta siguiendoles el rastro tratando de descubrir las identidades de los Miembros de "Servant": La Torre, Atlas, Los Apostoles Muertos incluso servicios de inteligencia internacionales como la CIA o Interpol. Por suerte solo los lideres de los diferentes equipos conocen la identidad del benefactor de la organización._

_(N/A: esta parte del sueño es como un omake Tsukune no va recordar nada de esto cuando despierte lo puse para darles algunos fragmentos de lo que fue la vida de Emiya Shirou despues de los acontecimientos de Misaki City)_

_Y el sueño cambio, se encontraba en la cima de una pequeña colina. El terreno estaba cubierto por un verde pasto que se extendia hasta el horizonte, se fundia con el cielo nocturno con una pocas nubes que amenazaban con llover y una luna llena gigante brillando en plateado en lo mas alto._

_-Donde estoy?-se decia a si mismo mientras veia y trataba de grabar en su memoria ese solitario pero hermoso lugar._

_-En tu alma, chico- resono una voz grave y familiar a sus espaldas_

_Rapidamente se giro para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando, para encontrarse con un hombre con armadura antigua sin mangas quizas griega no conocia mucho sobre armaduras, alto con dos mitades de un tatuaje en cada brazo que formaban una flor de siete petalos al unirse, si bien no podia distingir los rasgos de su rostro parecia joven, pero las cicatrices describian que habia estado e incontables batallas. Y este claramente lo estaba sonriendo._

_-Quien eres?-pregunto con tranquilidad Tsukune, era extraño deveria sentirse nervioso o temeroso, ya que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido era todo lo contrario extrañamente familiar y reconfortante._

_-Que ya te olvidaste de mi?-pregunto haciendose el ofendido-nah...es broma. Apesar de que ya habias venido a aquí antes y en vista que me utlizaste hace poco pense que me recordarias, chico_

_-Nos hemos visto antes?-Pregunto. Ahora que se ponia a pensar no solo su voz le era familiar, sino tambien el tatuaje de sus brazos. Espera podia ser?- Rho Ayax?_

_-Bingo!-exclamo con una sonrisa- Tardaste bastante en darte cuenta_

_-Pero como puedes ser tu el escudo, se te escuchaba mas serio cuando te llame- exclamo sorprendido Tsukune_

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo-repitio moviendo la mano restandole importancia al asunto- Eso era porque era hora de trabajar, pero ahora relajemonos en este campo- y dicho eso se acosto en el pasto. Tsukune penso que seria buena idea seguirle asique lo imito._

_-Wow, no sabias que tenias forma humana- hablo Tsukune._

_-No la tengo-rapidamente contesto-Soy un escudo_

_-Pe...pero...-empezo pero fue interrumpido por Rho_

_-Solo en este mundo puedo adoptar la seudoforma de mi primer maestro-explico el escudo_

_-ohhh...Hablando de eso. Que es este mundo?-_

_-No te lo dije recien? Este lugar llace dentro de tu alma-_

_-Espera, Espera tas tratando de decirme que este lugar ta dentro mio? Wow nunca me lo imagine-_

_-Bueno parece que ya es hora de que te despiertes Tsukune- hablo Rho Ayax mientras se reincorporaba_

_-Eh? Tan pronto?-pregunto decepcionado- Espera, como llegaste a estar dentro de mi alma?_

_-Siempre hemos estado aquí, desde el dia en que naciste hasta el dia que mueras- contesto con una sonrisa...-Es hora-_

_Riiiiiing Riiiiing Riiiing Riiiiing_

_El ruido de la alarma lo saco bruscamente del mundo de los sueños, estaba acostado en su futon, el cual tendria que limpiar ya que estaba un poco transpirado, trataba de recordar que era lo que habia soñado, pero no pudo recordar gran cosa solo estar sentado junto a alguien en una colina conversando pero no podia recordar los detalles de la conversacion..._

_lentamenete se levanto del futon para dirijirse al baño de la habitacion, despues de labarse la cara, se cambio y se fue a entrenar como cada mañana...tratando de recordar el sueño..._

* * *

_Habian pasado un par de dias desde el sueño, no puedo recordar todo lo que soño pero si toda la conversacion en la colina con Rho Ayax, aun le parecia impresionante el paisaje en el que estuvo..._

_Desde la mañana siguiente al sueño la Profesora Nekonome habia empezado a acosar a Tsukune, Moka y Kurumu para que se uniran al club del periodico, tras varios rechasos de parte de los tres la profesora les explico la situacion por la que pasaba el club y que ellos tres eran los unicos que aun no se habian unido a ningun club. En vista de la situacion Tsukune decidio aceptar, total que tan pesado podria ser el trabajo de periodista._

_Se encontraban en este momento en el salon del club...en el cual solo estaban ellos y la profesora_

_-Gracias una vez mas por unirse a mi club- dijo felizmente la profesora nekonome con un periodico en la mano- Vamos a empezar con las actividades del club de periodismo!-_

_-somos los unicos miembros?- pregunto Tsukune_

_-oh no, por supuesto que no, no seas tonto-_

_-Perdonen el retraso!- sono una voz masculina tras abrirse la puerta del aula_

_los cuatro se giraron para ver al recien un hombre alto de pelo medio corto con una banda en la cabeza, delgado y por la contestura fisica Tsukune sabia que estaba en buena forma. Traia dos ramos de flores en la mano_

_-ves aquí llega el unico miembro- presento la profesora- El es el presidente del club de periodismo-_

_-Mi nombre es Marioka Ginei un placer!. Oh la profesora no me dijo nada que se habian unido chicas tan hermosas!- Declaro entregandoles a Moka y kurumu un ramo a cada una claramente coqueteandolas y estrechando la mano de Tsukune._

_-"definitivamente ya lo sabia"-penso Tsukune-el placer es mio, soy Aono Tsukune- se precento._

_-Akashiya Moka- lo secundo Moka_

_-Kurono Kurumu- finalizo la Succubo_

_-Cualquier duda que tengan del club pueden preguntarle a Gin, ok?-_

_-He...siempre pueden contar conmigo-declaro tratando de parecer cool_

_-Bueno me voy tengo una reunion, el resto te lo dejo a ti Gin-_

_-No hay problema, cuidese Profesora-_

_Y la profesora se fue del aula dejandolos a los 4 solos_

_-Muy bien a ver. Primero les dare la explicacion de que tipo de club es este-declaro serio y claramente emocionado-La meta del club es publicar las noticias de la institucion mas sus actividades seran reportar todo tipo de cosas de la academia y ponerlas en el periodico. Nosotros muchas veces estaremos en situaciones de peligro por el bien del reportaje. Se los digo ahora esto no es tarea facil y deben estar preparados ustedes mismos para lo que pueda llegar a pasar.-_

_-parece ser alguien en quien se puede confiar-le dijo Moka a Tsukune en voz baja_

_-uh? Ah si- habia algo en Ginei que lo ponia nervioso_

_-Terminado eso! Vamos a tener un poco de diversion sin tanta charla estricta. Pegemos nuestro poster en la pared de atras- declaro con una sonrisa._

_Al cabo de un rato charlando, las chicas estaban tratando de pegar los poster en la pared subidas a un par de sillas._

_-asi de alto esta bien?- pregunto Moka_

_-un poco mas alto- contesto Ginei con una extraña expresion en el rostro_

_-" este poster es raro"- pensaba Tsukune al mirar el poster en el que salia la profesora Nekonome con un señalador y un periodico- A veces coquetea a veces es serio y eso de alguna manera me pone nervioso. Que tipo de persona sera realmente.-_

_Al girarse se encontro con Ginei agachado mirando...la ropa interior?! De las chicas por devajo de la pollera?. Enroscando su poster camino hasta donde estaba el presidente y le pego con el en la cabeza._

_-Que crees que haces?- le pregunto Tsukune con una mirada seria causando que las chicas se giraran para ver lo que ocurria_

_-A que te refieres?- pregunto tratando de salir airoso de esto_

_-No te hagas el idiota, presidente. Claramente estabas tratando de verles la ropa interior- Declaro manteniento la seriedad en su rostro y su que las chicas se sonrojaran y enfurecieran._

_-Eh! Sin sentido, que tipo de chico seria capaz de hacer algo tan malo como eso- Mintio tratando de mantenerse cool._

_-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, perro-Declaro Tsukune poniendose mas serio de la que estaba-"Menos mal que aprendi un poco del vocabulario callejero en la escuela secundaria"- pensaba Tsukune_

_Esta ultima declaracion habia shokeado a Ginei. Como lo sabia?._

_-Tranquilo, Tranquilo...Te aseguro que solo son imaginaciones tuyas, me agache porque tengo las piernas cansadas de todo lo que estado parado el dia de hoy.-Se defendio mintiendo._

_-De verdad?- pregunto relajandose un poco_

_-De verdad- respondio-Bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos mañana para empezar formalmente las actividades, ok?_

_-Esta Bien- Respondieron los tres novatos. Y Ginei dejo el aula._

_Tsukune paso unos segundo mirando la estaba furioso no por que hubiese estando mirando la ropa interior habia puesto una expresion seria solo para reprenderlo. Lo que le molestaba era que le habia mentido en la cara. Odiaba las mentiras, ese era su problema mas grande se enfurecia ante cualquier mentira por pequeña que fuera._

_-Tsukune?...Estas bien?-Pregunto Moka_

_-S...si-respondio-"tengo que dejar de perder el control cuando me mienten con cosas tan tontas"._

_-pasa algo?-volvio a preguntar Moka_

_-Ese tipo tiene algo que me pone nervioso y no me gusta-contesto mirando la puerta_

_-porque?-siguio preguntando Moka_

_-No lo se- Respondio sin quitar la vista de la puerta- aun no lo se_

_-Nos vamos?- pregunto Kurumu- estoy algo cansada_

_-si, vamonos- respondio Tsukune_

_Despues de acompañarlas a sus respectivos dormitorios, llego al suyo para cambiarse y salir a entrenar como todos los dias, pero hoy habia algo mal se sintio durante todo el entrenamiento como si lo estuvieran vigilando, incluso tuvo problemas para concentrarce en el claro. No le importara quien fuera si queria problemas los tendria..._

* * *

_Al dia siguiente se encontraba caminando hacia en aula del club, despues de clases..._

_-Hey Tsukune- llamo Ginei a sus espaldas_

_-Oh, Presidente-contesto Tsukune al giriarse y verl. Ya se habia calmado despues de lo que paso el dia anterior, sabia que se habia equivocado al enojarse por una mentira tan insignificante _

_-Escucha Tsukune, las actividades del club las vamos a hacer afuera, vienes?- pregunto Ginei- y solo llamame Gin-_

_-Claro, Gin-contesto aun habia algo en él que lo ponia nervioso pero no sabia porque_

_Habian estado caminando hacia la parte de atras de la escuela charlando tonteras, aflojando el nerviosismo que le producia estar cerca de el. Quizas no era tan malo y su nerviosismo provenia de otro uno a saber _

_-Gin, vamos a tener nuestras actividades aquí?-Pregunto con incredulidad Tsukune_

_-ahahah, si aquí es- contesto riendo Gin al pararce entre dos edificios.-Mira allá arriba hay una pequeña ventana, porque no echas un vistaso?-_

_-Porque deberia?-contesto la pregunta con otra pregunta-"Esto no me gusta nada"_

_-Vamos, vamos no te va a morder echa un vistazo sera interesante-_

_-No, porque no echas tú un vistazo- atacó Tsukune_

_-"Eres precavido Aono Tsukune, haber que te parece esto"-pensaba Gin- Nuestro trabajo es informar de todos los acontecimientos de la escuela, aveces hay que buscarlas hasta por debajo de las piedras y otras veces hay que espiar para conceguirlas. Las noticias no vienen a ti tu debes ir por ellas-_

_-Tienes un punto ahi, pero porque yo tengo que mirar por eso ventana? Aun no me respondiste- dijo Tsukune esceptico-"Eres astuto y me esta arriconando"_

_-"Mordiste mi anzuelo y ahora te pesco"-Festejaba mentalmente Gin-porque hoy estoy enseñandote buscar y reconocer cuando algo es digno de ser noticia. Si miras por esa ventana y hay algo interesante investigamos, sacamos fotos y publicamos. Sino no hay nada interesante nos vamos a otra parte a seguir buscando.-_

_-"Maldita sea, no tengo nada para refutarle eso"-pensaba Tsukune medio frustrado medio agradecido. Hacia mucho que no tenia un combate verbal.-Esta bien, acepto- Se acerco a la ventana y se subio a un pequeño cajon de madera que habia alli para poder ver por la diminuta ventana_

_-"Callo, la victoria es mia y pronto lo ser Moka"-pensaba Ginei-Moka es mucho mejor de lo que escuche...Ella realmente me Gusta.¡Definitivamente la hare mia!- sacando una camara y tomandole una foto_

_-!-se sorprendio no solo de la declaracion sino de que era el vestuaria de las chicas del club de Kendo._

_-Espiar es un Crimen, Tsukune. Con esto no solo Moka sino cada chica de la escuela definitivamente te odiaran- Declaro siniestramente Gin-Es el pago por lo que me hiciste ayer_

_Esto era todo definitivamente esta furioso_

_-Tú...Pedaso de Basura- Dijo Tsukune apretando el puño acercandosele peligrosamente_

_-He! No me detendre ante nada para tenerla en la palma de mano-Declaro con una sonrisa mientras posaba dos dedos sobre la frente como si fuera un saludo militar-¡Nos vemos Tsukune!-y desaparecio en un estallido de velocidad._

_-"Desaparecio"-Penso sorprendido Tsukune-¡GIN, MALDITO COBARDE!_

_-¡Ahi esta!, El miron esta ahi!-Grito una chica desde la diminuta ventana_

_Tsukune estaba tan furioso que en ves de salir corriendo porque lo habian descubierto solo camino hasta la zona cercana mas amplia y espero a que llegar las chicas de ese vestuario. Tenia mucha frustracion y ellas al ser practicantes le ayudarian a eliminarlo. En este momento no venia a la horda furiosa como mujeres sino como alumnas que le ayudarian a su profesor a entrenar._

_-¡Como te atreves a espiarnos!-Grito una chica_

_-¡Te mataremos, te reviviremos y te mataremos otra vez!-Gritaba otra chica mientras lanzaba el primer golpe._

_-Muy lenta-declaro esquivando haciendo un paso hacia el costado y otro hacia atrás esquivando otro golpe proveniente de otra chica-Utiliza tambien la espalda al lanzar el golpe no solo la cadera-seguia declarando con frialdad._

_Las Chicas habian estado tratando de golpearlo durante un rato, atacaban, el las derribaba con un movimiento del cuerpo y las manos y le hacia correcciones de la forma en que manejaban el shinai y la postura de su cuerpo. Al principio buscaban romperle algunos huesos por haberles espiado, pero despues de un rato empezaron a prestarle mas atencion a lo que decia y las correcciones que les daba, les habia asombrado la poco movilidad en su tecnica, la terrible agilidad y percepcion que mostraba para esquivar, para y deflectar los ataques de todas con las manos. Habian aprendido mas con el en veinte minutos, que con el profesor durante la hora de actividades._

_Mientras trataba de mantener su cabeza intacta pensaba en el maldito Hijo de puta de Ginei Marioka..."Esa velocidad es sobrehumana, mi velocidad es parecida a la que alcansan los mountruos comunes poniendo toda mi energia, como demonios voy a pararle si no lo puedo alcanzar?, no importaba igual el como sino que le haria pagar por lo que hiso"_

_Tsukune esquivo justo a una chica, tomo el shinai con las manos bloqueandolo y se lo quito empujando su estomago con la palma, haciendo que aflojara los dedos y tirandola al suelo. Asombrando a todas las chicas._

_-Leccion 1: si atacan en grupo ataquen de forma coordinada, defiendanse unas a otras. Leccion 2: mentalizense que su arma puede llegar a caer en las manos de su enemigo y usarlo en su contra. De esa manera no se sorprenderan como ahora y bajaran la guardia.- Una vez dicho eso elevo el shinai sobre su cabeza y lo bajo rapidamente como si estuviera limpiandole la sangre de la hoja, posandolo en su cintura como si fuera una funda._

_Despues de ayudar a la dueña del shinai, se inclino ante todas y les ofrecio disculpas, explicando a medias lo que habia pasado. Ellas lo aceptaron rapidamente porque notaron que sus disculpas eran sinceras y que realmente no habia sido su intencion, le explicaron que alguien estubo espiando chicas en los vestuarios pero no sabian quien. Una vez que le devolvio el shinai a su dueña, se giro y se fue a buscar Gin._

_Despues de una hora de busqueda ya habia anochecido, cuando llego Kurumu corriendo hacia el_

_-Tsukune, encontre a Gin esta en el techo con Moka, enseñandole las fotos-rapidamente hablo_

_-Ese maldito Hijo...-y salio corriendo hacia el techo seguido por Kurumu-como sabes de las fotos?- _

_-Te lo explico despues-Dijo Kurumu mientras corrian_

_Al llegar ala asotea se encontraron con un hombrelobo que estaba tratando de atacar a Moka, rapidamente inundo sus musculos con energia y cantó:-_**LINK OPEN KANSHOU, BYAKUYA RESPONDAN A MI LLAMADO.- **_y las espadas se materealizaron en sus manos ataco con toda su fuerza al hombrelobo, tratando de revanarle la espalda con golpe en Cruz. Pero la criatura desaparecio en el preciso instante en que hiba a conectar el golpe._

_-Tsukune?-pregunto la criatura desde el techo de las escaleras-no deverias haber sido apalizado y encerrado por las chicas de Kendo?_

_-Por mas que sean mounstruos son principiantes, no son comparacion conmigo sin sus poderes, Gin-Contesto la pregunta volteandose para mirarlo-Por la trampa que me pusiste me las vas a pagar!_

_-Tsukune?-pregunto Moka-Que esta pasando?_

_-Ginei le puso una trampa a Tsukune haciendole ver como que era el miron de la escuela, seguramente, lo publicaria en el periodico para hacer que le odien-dijo Kurumu desde la puerta de las escaleras_

_-Y tu como lo averiguaste?- pregunto en shock Ginei._

_-Fue facil en verdad, los encontre en el pasillo, los segui y escuche toda la conversacion-declaro Kurumu- y mierntras Tsukune peleaba con las chicas te segui hasta aquí._

_-Hehehe!...deberia agradecerte de la forma adecuada mas tarde kurumu- rio entre dientes Tsukune._

_-Eso no importa, nos derrotare aqui y ¡MOKA SERA MIA!- y con su increible velocidad ataco a Tsukune desde diferente angulos conectadando todos y cada uno de los golpes mandandolo contra el enrejado del techo_

_-TSUKUNE!- Gritaron ambas chicas, corriendo hacia el_

_-Ahhh...!-grito Tsukune al impactar.-La protegere, la protegere- declaro levantandose poco a poco-_

_-Detente, no puedes ganarle-declaro Kurumu llorando- la velocidad de un Hombre Lobo es equivalente a la fuerza de un vampiro.-_

_Miro a Moka-"si la velocidad de Gin equivale a la Fuerza de Moka entonces si retiro el sello..."-poso su mano en el rosario y tiro de el-Lo siento Moka te necesito.-_

_Gin sin esperar a que se levantara completamente corrio con sus garras extendidas para atravesarle el pecho a Tsukune-¡MUERE AONO TSUKUNE!-_

_Pero ya era tarde la presion del yoki emanado por el despertar de la Moka interna, hiso que instintivamente se frenara en seco_

_-Quitaste el sello! Esta es la oportunidad- declaro Kurumu_

_-Ojos Rojos, pelo Plateado...puede ser que ellas sea un...-Mirando sorprendido la tranformacion-¿un Vampiro?_

_Mientras Gin miraba a Moka estupefacto. Tsukune habia aprevechado para levantarse-"tengo solo unos segundos tengo que llegar a el antes de que reaccione, pero Kanshou y Byakuya son pesados para llegar a tiempo"-pensaba rapidamente mientras comensaba a moverse.-"LAMAME ENTONCES"resonó en su mente una nueva voz joven amistosa pero letal._

_-Ahahaha! Asombroso, despues de tranformada eres mas hermosa que antes!-grito exitado _

_Corriendo hacia Ginei a toda velocidad lanzo los sables chinos como discos de la muerte hacias sus costados para impedirle que huyera retrocediendo o por algun costado dejandole solo el frente, directo hacia el._

_Gin reacciono justo como esperaba y corrio directo hacia el.:_**-LINK OPEN NANATSU YORU**_- y un cuchillo de nomas de cinco dedos de largo se materializo en su mano con el se sentia mas ligero y veloz. Dando solo un paso trato de apuñalarlo pero su velocidad de reaccion fue mayor que la de Tsukune y lo evadio en el ultimo instante moviendose hacia un costado.-"mierda, es mas rapido de lo que calcule".-pensaba freneticamente _

_-ahahah, mientras una luna llena este brillando en el cielo esta Victoria sera mia- pero quedo parado en seco porque Moka le habia agarrado la muñeca.-"me detuvo?"-Volviendose hacia la luna que estaba tapada por las nubes-Noooo! sin ella no puedo usar mis verdaderos poderes.-_

_Moka estaba alli mirandolo fijamente luxandole la muñeca sin decir se giro y corrio a toda velocidad hacia Ginei._

_-Bueno aun sin la luna puedo golpearte...¡SE BUENA Y CONVIERTE EN MI MU...!-no puedo llegar a termina la frase un cuchillo rebano su estomago.-AHHHH...- El grito de dolor estremecio la noche._

_Tsukune habia aprovechado su momento de distraccion para pasar entre los dos cortando de forma horizontal causando una gran herida en Gin, pero sin llegar a tocar a Moka. Quedando del otro lado._

_-Que...-apenas si tuvo tiempo de exclamar sorprendido, porque una patada de Moka en la cara lo mando volando hacia la barandilla, que se rompio por el impacto y cayo como tres pisos causando un par de huesos rotos por el impacto contra el suelo._

_-Debil, pensaste que podias estar conmigo? Conoce tu lugar- hiso una declaracion que no fue escuchada por su destinatario.- y en cuanto a ti- mirando a Tsukune-Tienes que estar mejor preparado si quieres estar a mi lado, aunque me gusto lo de apreovecharte cuando tenia baja la guardia y cortar sus vias de escape fue un buen toque.-alabo Moka_

_Cerrando el enlase con sus armas provocando que desaparecieran. Se giro para ver a Moka- tengo que interpretar eso como que estamos saliendo o algo parecido?-le gustaba ser impertinente con ella._

_-Que?/No!-exclamaron a la vez Moka y Kurumu, una ligeramente colorada de vergüenza y la otra colorada de rabia _

_-Eso fue lo que me parecio.-siguio Tsukune_

_-Eso no es lo que quise decir-Inicio Moka interna. Pero Kurumu se puso enfrente de ella._

_-No dejare que Tsukune sea tuyo, él sera mio- Declaro la Succubu_

_-Oh! Por Dios eres una Tsundere-Fingio sorpresa Tsukune_

_-No soy Tsundere!-se defendio Moka, recogio el rosario y se lo puso- la proxima vez aclararemos este mal entedido, Tsukune._

_-No huyas!-le recrimino Kurumu_

* * *

_Despues de un dia de investigacion y dos dias para preparar el periodico puedieron publicarlo exponiendo la identidad del Miron de la academia quien resulto ser Ginei, ninguno de los tres se sorprendio por ello. Pero causo que Gin despues de salir del hospital lo persigiera una horda de chicas furiosas para golpearlo._

_Tsukune penso que se intentaria vengar por lo sucedido pero decidio dejar todo como estaba, lo cual era bueno. Desidieron olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo sin rencores. _

_Las desiciones que tomamos siempre se pagan para bien o para mal. Y las amistades se crean de formas sorprendentes algunas veces. Otras los enemigos se vuelven amigos y los amigos se vuelven enemigos._

* * *

Las Aclas:

Como siempre gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y no duden en comentar. y pido disculpas por los errores ortograficos pero mi editora esta rindiendo en la facultad y no tiene tiempo para hacer las correciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a: DragFire Y Rybalov.

Primero: El sueño de Tsukune sobre la vida de Shirou no es algo que vaya a recordar, los humanos en realidad recuerdan 1 de cada 50 sueños y generalmente lo que uno recuerda no es lo que paso.

segundo: La pareja para Tsukune aun no a sido decidida, se vera dependiendo de los acontecimientos futuros.

Warning Spoiler(si no quiere saber no lea, lol): En el siguiente capìtulo tocare un poco sobre el "Accidente" en el que murio el padre de Tsukune.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3: La bruja y Un duro cumpleaños._

_Habian pasado los examenes de mitad de año y gracias al poco trabajo que tenian con el club, habian podido estudiar los tres con bastante tranquilidad para subir sus notas. Y esos estudios dieron sus frutos en el ultimo examen. Como era de esperarse Moka habia terminado entre los primeros 10 lugares, Tsukune entre los 100 y Kurumu bueno al menos aprobo._

_Estaban caminando alejandose de la tabla de anuncios donde habian expuesto las notas los profesores cuando escucharon el grito de una niña disfrasada de bruja:_

_-Kyaa!...por favor deja de hacer eso!-_

_Todos los precentes que escucharon el grito de la niña se giraron a ver que estaba pasando. Y lo que vieron era simplemente ridiculo tres hombres molestando a una niña. Y por lo que escuchaba de los presentes aparentemente eran el representante, el y el tesorero de la clase de la pequeña. Lo mas enfermante era ver como nadie hacia nada por la niña._

_Rapidamente y por un instante los roles cambiaron despues de que el represente le dijera algo en voz baja a la niña causando que cambiara su expresion de asustada a divertida despues de que una roca golpear la cabeza. Esto no le hiba a gustar al sujeto._

_-Ahahahah!...Te lo mereces!-rio la niña_

_-¡Que diablos me hiciste?!-grito mientras se le abalansaba encima..._

_Pero Tsukune previendo que esto pasaria habia llamado a Nanatsu yoru justo despues que la roca impactara y habia empezado a correr, seguido por Moka y Kurumu. Antes de que el representante pudiera tocarla Tsukune habia aparecido agazapado debajo de él con la navaja en la boca de su estomago, Moka se habia interpuesto entre la niña y Tsukune estirando los brazos para detener al representante y con lo miraba con fiereza. En cuanto sus dos subordinados intentaron ayudar, aparecio Kurumu a sus espaldas poniendo sus muy afiladas garras sobre sus delicado cuellos._

_Todos(incluidos los tres problematicos) los presentes quedaron en shock por el giro de los acontesimientos._

_Moka fue la primera en hablar.- Lo lamento se que no tengo nada que ver con esto pero no podemos dejar que esto siga. Porfavor detente antes de que esto pase a mayores.-_

_-Deja tranquila a la niña o te atravesare- dijo Tsukune con frialdad tanto en su mirada como en su voz._

_-Por favor dejen de usar la violencia con las chicas.-Pidio Kurumu presionando levemente las garras en los cuellos de los subordinados._

_La impresionada gente de alrededor decia cosas como:-Increible- o -Vinieron a detenerlos de que la siguieran molestando- y tambien cosas como: -Increible coordinacion-. La verdad no habia sido tan impresionante la coordinacion de los tres solo que coincidieron al momento de actuar y se conocian lo suficiente para imaginar que haria cada una. Por suerte ninguno se equivoco._

_Enojado el sujeto se enderesa, guardo una mano en su bolsillo.-Mejor recuerda esto Yukari.- y con la otra hiso una seña para que sus subordinados se retirasen.-Nos Vamos!.-ordeno como si fueran soldados y a paso apresurado se retiro._

_Moka tomo a Yukari para alegarla del lugar mientras Tsukune y Kurumu vigilaban a esos tres hasta que desaparecieron de su vista._

_-Oye, Tsukune- llamo la Succubo_

_-Si?.-Pregunto sin mirarla_

_-Estuviste taaan sexy.-Respondio muy emocionada_

_-Eh?.- fue todo lo que llego a salir de su boca antes de ella le agarrara la cara y se pusiera entre sus enormes pechos cortandole la respiracion._

* * *

_Al rato estaban los 4 sentados en las mesas del patio cerca de la maquina expendedora de bebidas._

_-Muchas Gracias,realmente me salvaron!- agradecia alegremente la pequeña- Mi Nombre es Sendou Yukari-_

_-Un Placer Yukari, mi nombre es Aono Tsukune.- se presento_

_-Korono Kurumu, tambien es un placer conocerte.- lo secundó._

_-Akashiya Moka, encantada de conocerte Yukari- con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Escuche que estabas en el mismo grado que nostros y solo tienes 11?_

_-De verdad?-pregunto Tsukune.- Wow debes ser realmente inteligente_

_El hecho que la persona que amaba escuchara sobre ella hacia latir su corazon muy rapido, poniendola colorada como un tomate._

_- y ese disfraz es muy bonito tambien.- termino de fulminarla Moka_

_-no..., no es... para tanto.- contesto nerviosamente Yukari_

_-ahahah! No te pongas tan nerviosa Yukari.- rio kurumu_

_-Yo tambien escuche sobre ustedes: Aono Tsukune cuya verdadera forma aun no ha sido revelada envio al hospital a Komiya Saizou y a Marioka Ginei. Kurono Kurumu la succubu y le segunda chica mas popular de la escuela entre los varones y finalmente Akashiya Moka la chica mas bella, dulce y genial de la escuela._

_-Vaya, sabe algunas cosas sobre nosotros.- dijo un poco sorprendido Tsukune.- no se como te enteraste sobre lo de Saizou y Gin pero yo no los derrote. fue ella de un solo golpe.-con una sonrisa amable en su rostro apollado en la mano izquierda sobre la mesa mientras que con la derecha señalaba a Moka usando el pulgar._

_-De verdad?.-pregunto la ahora mas emocionada pequeña._

_-No...no fue asi.- ahora era Moka quien estaba colorada y nerviosa.- bueno al menos no todo paso asi.-_

_-No se que paso con Saizou pero concuerdo con Moka en respecto al perro pervertido.-expuso su opnion Kurumu.- Si no le hubieses cortado las vias de escape ella nunca podria haberlo capturado y si ella no lo hubiera capturado no hubieses podido usar tu cuchillo para rebanarle el estomago.-puntalizo_

_-Pero...-_

_La conversacion continuo durante un rato hasta que tuvieron que volver a clase. Le aconsejaron a Yukari que los llamara si los nesesitaba. _

_Yukari habia quedado tan sorprendida sobre lo que habia escuchado sobre los acontecimiento de Saizou y Gin(nunca revelaron las habilidades extrañas de Tsukune) que no tubo oportunidad de declarase a Moka ademas el pequeño cuchillo que utilizo Tsukune era muy extraño podia sentir la sed de sangre emanando de el. Definitivamente estaba maldito pero no corrompio a su portador era como si aceptara la voluntad de Tsukune y se reprimiera a si mismo. Costara lo que costara tenia que averiguarlo y... Tambien tenia que declararsele a Moka._

_Durante el descanso de medio dia Tsukune estaba en la maquina expendedora, bebiendo jugo de naranja no habia ido al comedor a almordar porque se habia olvidado la billetera en su habitacion y solo tenia las monedas que acababa de gastar. Se habia pasado la mitad de la clase conversando con Kurumu y Moka atravez de papelitos sobre Yukari según lo que la succubu habia escuchado era una niña genio, solitaria, que siempre le jugaba bromas a los demas y era odia por su clase. Esto habia deprimido a Moka que por lo que Tsukune sabia la habia pasado muy solitaria durante la escuela secundaria. Él habia pasado algo parecido durante la misma epoca...con todos los entrenamientos y clubes apenas habia tenido tiempo para socializar con sus compañeros y mucho menos para hacer amigos. Tenia que ayudarla de alguna manera quizas conversando pudiera generar algun cambio._

_En ese momento se escucho como algo metalico golpeando la cabeza de alguien, apenas tuvo tiempo para darse vuelta y mirar por la ventana de la puerta cuando esta se abrio golpeandolo en la nariz._

_-hay mierda eso duele!- Exclamo Tsukune agarrando la nariz con una mano para evitar que la fluyera fuera de ella fracasando estrepitosamente._

_-Aono?-sono la voz de una niña_

_-Yukari? Que pasa?- pregunto el sangrante nasal Tsukune_

_- Me persigen- contesto la pequeña escondiendose detras de el_

_-DONDE ESTAS? BRUJA APESTOSA- salio gritando el representante de clase agarrandose la cabeza. Seguido de sus dos subordinados_

_-Que es lo que quieres con ella?- hablo Tsukune seriamente ocasionando que se girara a mirarlo encontrandose que la bruje estaba protegiendose con este chico._

_Relajandose y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos- esa niña acaba de golpearme.- respondio tranquilamente._

_Lentamente Tsukune poso su mano izquierda en la cintura.-es solo una niña, eres mayor que ella deberias comprender que aun no sabe las consecuencia de sus acciones.-hablo Tsukune de forma comprensiba_

_-Me estas diciendo que la perdone solo porque es una niña?-pregunto con excepticismo el representante._

_-Exactamente. Mira dejame hablar con ella a solas, creo que puedo llegar a hacer que comprenda las concecuencias de sus acciones y se disculpe, bien?-trato de hacerle entrar en razon mientras posaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de la niña._

_El representante de clases saco su manera izquierda para tocarse la barbilla de forma pensativa.- Que pasaria si dijiera que no?.-Retando a Tsukune. A el no le importaba en realidad si lo habia golpeado o no. Las brujas eran la peor escoria que existia y eran en esencia humanos lo que las hacia peor. Su sola precencia manchaba la escuela y queria hacerle pagar por la humillacion de esta mañana._

_Tsukune habia tensado su postura mostrando que estaba preparado para todo. La mano que tenia en la cintura la metio lentamente en su bolsillo para tomar a Nanatsu Yoru que seguia estando materializado. _

_Los dos subordinados se habian postrado a los lados del . Mostrando sus colmillos y haciendo tronar sus nudillos.-Escucha MI propuesta chico, no tenemos nada en tu contra solo danos a la niña y te dejaremos vivo.-Ofresio_

_-Y si dijera que no?.-Pregunto Tsukune mostrando cara de piedra.-"Mierda, son tres. Estoy en desventaja no solo numerica sino en poder tambien. Tendre que combertirme en su objetivo y hacer que se olviden de Yukari" medio aterrado a toda velocidad sin mostrarlo en su rostro.-Que clase de persona seria si dejara a una niña ser golpeada por unos idiotas?-._

_-Que dijiste? con furia el subordinado A a la izquierda del Representante._

_-Vas a pagarla por esto!-. Hablo con furia Subordinado B_

_-Entonces tendremos que matarte-. Contesto el representante de clase que estaba a la derecha mostrando sus colmillos._

_Estuvieron un rato callados esperando el primer movimiento. La tencion hiba en aumento, tanto Tsukune como los otros tres sabian que habian cruzado la linea de no retorno. Y mientras Yukaria miraba sin saber como reaccionar ante los que estaba pasando algunos curiosos obserbaban atentos a lo que hiba a pasar._

_-"¡que hago, que hago!, Aono va a morir por mi causa" aterrada la niña_

_-Permiteme unas palabras con Yakari antes de que se desate el infierno-. Declaro Tsukune sin cambiar su rostro._

_El representante de clase hiso un seña permitiendole hablar con ella._

_Sin dejar de mirarlos. Tsukune le hablo a Yukari con voz tranquilizante.- Yukari se que te sientes sola y marginada por ser una genio de 11 años en la escuela preparatoria. Yo pase por algo parecido durante mis años en la secundaria no tube amigos y mi propios compañeros del dojo me trataban como un fenomeno por mis habilidades. Es duro verdad?, si me lo permites te prometo que no volveras a estar la cabeza para mirarla de reojo a sus ojos.-A partir de ahora seremos amigos, si? Y apartir de ahora llamame Tsukune-._

_Esto habia puesto muy feliz a la joven bruja, nunca se habia imaginado que existiera alguien que fuera capaz de pedirle que fueran amigos en esta escuela. Algo habia despertado en ella y sabia exactamente le que era...lo mismo que por Moka.-Si, seamos amigos Yukari con lagrimas de felicidad._

_-Bien, es estupendo. Pero ahora te pedire que te vayas y me dejes esto a amablemente volviendo a clavar la mirada en sus 3 objetivos._

_-Pero no puedo dejarte solo!-Exclamo la niña.-Te ayudare a enfrentarlo con mi la varita_

_-No estare una leve sonrisa en su rostro aparte solo tienes que correr y llamar a Moka Y Kurumu para que vengan a ayudarme.-Mintio asquerosamente.- Y estoy seguro que podrias hacer un buen trabajo como soporte, pero no conosco tus habilidades asique no podria sincronizarme perfectamente contigo y terminariamos estorvandonos uno al de no hacerla sentir inutil, pero como se supone que le dices a una niña de 11, que estorvara. Es imposible.- y ellos nos mataran-._

_ ... pero Tsukune la interrumpio_

_-Cuando seamos 4 tendremos ventaja numerica y los venceremos niña era inteligente asique tenia que mentirle diciendo una verdad._

_-De acuerdo, solo reciste hasta que llegue con refuerzos, si?-_

_-Un hombre con la determinacion suficiente puede bloquear un ejercito completo-. Sito con determinacion._

_Al escuchar su respuesta Yukari salio corriendo a buscar a Moka y Kurumu._

_-Gran mentira, solo querias que no estuviera para enfrentarte solo contra nosotros tres?-No era una ! el representante. Y se lanzaron a atacarlo los tres. Pero Tsukune estaba listo y salio corriendo hacia el bosque ocasionando que los tres lo persiguieran.- te mataremos a ti y luego iremos por la niña! el subordinado A_

_Los espectadores no querian perderse esto y los siguieron tambien. Manteniendo una distancia prudente. Lo suficiente para ver pero no para escuchar._

_-"mientras evite daño a mis organos vitales y a mis miembros estare bien"-. Corria a todo lo que su humano cuerpo podia sin utilizar su energia en reforzarlo, nesesitaba llegar al bosque primero para poder utilizarlo a su favor y alli imbuiria la energia a su cuerpo._

_-Eres bastante lento ,verdad? burlaba el subordinado A de los tres a su espalda._

_-Esto sera muy facil.-se burlaba Representante_

_-Te comeremos hasta los huesos-. Seguia la burla subordinado B_

_A quince metros del bosque al fin la habian alcanzado. El subordinado A que corria a la derecha de Tsukune se tranformo en un hombre lagarto lanzo un garrazo a su cabeza girando hacia la izquierda mientras corria. Al mismo tiempo el subordinado B que hiba a su derecha hiso lo mismo pero giro hacia la izquierda pero el golpe se dirigia a su cuello mientras el representante a su espalda saltaba en linea recta y lanzaba el garrazo de forma desendente directo a su columna. Intentaban cortarle el camino pero aunque seguia un poco aterrado la adrenalina y su deseo de vivir le dieron la respuesta, se inclino hacia delante inundando su ser con energia. Aumentando la velocidad y agilidad esquivo por poco pelos los zarpasos de los subordinado al agacharce sin detenerse pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido para esquivar totalmente el del lider ocasionando una herida poco profunda debejo del omoplato derecho y salio disparado hacia adelante. Ellos no podian seguir esa velocidad de reaccion y lo perdieron entre los arboles. Frenando los tres. Se miraron y se encaminaron al bosque para cazarlo con el olfato que poseian no les costaria mucho atraparlo._

_Tsukune estaba escondido detras de un arbol respirando un poco agitado a mas o menos 50 metros de la entrada del bosque.-"no puedo abrir el enlace para llamar a Kanshou y Byakuya porque el brillo revelara mi posicion y menos si estoy intentando una guerra de guerrilla. Gracias Kyou(se refiera a su prima) por hacerme ver esas peliculas. Tendre que usar a Nanatsu Yoru para esto" la mano en su bolsillo saco la navaja, la desenfundo y miro su reflejo en la hoja.-"me ayudaras a tener un mañana, mi amigo?" esperaba respuesta de Nanatsu sabia que estaba con el incondisionalmente. Pasos empesaron a escucharse hacia su posicion.-"Es hora del show"-. Agachandose a recoger un poco de tierra suelta._

_-Donde estas? Deja de esconderte y pelea.- Decia en voz alta el lider lagarto_

_-Da igual que te escondas te encontraremos y te mataremos.- Decia muy confiado Lagarto B_

_-Mejor dicho, te encontramos-. Expresaba el Lagarto A muy emocionado._

_Dicho eso empezaron a correr hacia el arbol de donde provenia el olor de su presa pero al llegar no estaba, giraron sus cabezas en busca de Tsukune.-He donde esta?- preguntaba el Suboridinado A mientras levantaba la vista-AHÍ! ñalando la rama arriba suyo._

_Tsukune salto de la rama en el momento el que el lagarto grito su posicion y antes de que los otros dos pudieran reaccionar tiro la tierra directamente en sus fosas nasales y sus ojos. Al tocar tierra salto sobre el Sub Lagarto B pasando por el costado realizando un corte horizontal en las rodillas con la mano derecha mientras utilizaba la izquierda para apoyarla en el suelo quedando practicamente en 4 patas y utilizala de impulso extra para seguir corriendo._

_-GYAHHH!-. Grito de dolor B_

_-Mierda! A_

_Ninguno de los dos subordinados llego a reaccionar al ataque y huida sorpresa. El lider al contrario de sus seguidores lo siguio a toda velocidad y justo cuando lo habia alcanzado su presa salto hacia el costado detras de una arbol. El no cometeria el mismo error y se lanzo con una estocada de sus garras en la misma direccion pero Tsukune habia desaparecido otra vez._

_-"Esta funcionando mientra esten divididos puedo tener una oportunidad"-pensaba Tsukune al rodear el árbol y encontarse con la espalda del hombreLagarto. Se freno por un instante e introdujo a Nantsu entre sus escamas llegando a los riñones. Sin pensarlo dos veces saco a la navaja, corrio a toda velocidad donde estaban los solo ya se diriguia hacia el cargarndo furia, otro seguramente no podria correr pero no habia sido un corte lo suficientemente profundo para incapacitarlo como el buscaba._

_Justo en el momento antes de que sus cargas se encontraran el Subordinado A salto hacia el con la mandibula abierta lista para comerselo de un bocado y las garras venian de costado para agarrarlo o aplastarlo/triturarlo._

_Tsukune sorprendido y asustado por el movimiento de su enemigo levanto los brazos agarrando la navaja con las dos manos exponiendo su costado y antes de hiciera contacto la clavo en su mandivula ocacionando que se cerrara de golpe pero era demaciado tarde para esquivar y termino siendo perforado debajo de las costillas._

_-AAAAAAAHHHH!-Gritaron los dos al unisono. Solo que el grito del lagarto estaba contenido por no poder abrir el el dolor el lagarto solto su agarre y Tsukune a Nanatsu yoru retrocediendo hasta que quedaron contra los árboles. Sentados uno frente al otro._

_Tsukune miraba con desesperacion hacia los costados los otros dos ya se habian recuperado y se hacercaban lo mas rapido que el dolor de sus heridas los dejaba y por lo que veia ninguno hiba a desistir.-"mierda con esta herida no puedo correr" desesperado-"que hago que hago, si me matan iran por Yukari" con estas heridas no podia dejar de pensar en lo que le harian a la pequeña si lo matanban._

_-"oye chico llamame si quieres vivir"-Resono en su mente una voz masculina. Era amable pero peligrosa hasta sonoba como si se estuviera divirtiendo._

_-"no se si pueda concentrarme para abrir el enlace con esta herida"-. Contestaba Tsukune_

_con una ligera risita devertida la voz en su cabeza-"escucha chico calmate y difruta de la pelea. Solo respira profundo y dejate llevar por el flujo del combate."-le aconsejo _

_Los enemigos se hacercaban lentamente dispuestos a matarlo. El subordinado A estaba logrando controlar su dolor y se habia levantado empezando a caminar hacia el agarrandose la quijada con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha tiraba lejos a Nanatsu Yoru. Cuando llegaron al lado se dispusieron a matarlo lanzandose con sus garras al unisono directamente a su cuerpo._

_-LINK OPEN!-grito Tsukune al mismo tiempo que los brazos a brillaron con su verde caracteristico atraves de la ropa-RHO AYAX!- y el escudo salio mostrando su poder._

_Los tres no podian dejar de mostrarse asombrados y preguntarse que estaba pasando al hacer sido detenidos por la flor. _

_Una ligera sonrisa se empezo a formar en sus labios. El noble fantasma tenia razon si habria de morir se divertiria dandolo todo y su emocion hiba en aumento._

_Gritando de emocion la voz se intencifico-"SIII...ASI SE HACE"-. Una lanza roja sangre empezo a dibujarse en su mente y mientras mas emocion sentia mas clara se hacia.-"Mi maestro"-culmino sonando aterradoramente letal._

_Riendose-"eheheh...Hagamoslo".-pensaba. Bajo su mano derecha para que el escudo retrosediera con ella, dejando que sus garras bajaran para poder levantar su brazo de nuevo y utilizando el impulso del cuerpo por haberse puesto de pie rapidamente ocasiono que los golpeara en la cara con Rho Ayax mandandolos hacia atrás algunos centimetros sin que cayeran al piso. Ya habia levantado sus defensas era tiempo de llamarlo.-GAE BOLG!- Grito y en su mano izquierda aparecio una lanza roja sangre de mas de dos metros y medio que profetizaba la muerte. Moviendo el escudo ligeramente al costado derecho lanzo una estocada al lider que era quien estaba a izquierda perforandole el estomago haciendo que gritara de dolor._

_Habiendo salido de la sorpresa el Lagarto A trato de atarcalo por el hueco del medio. Pero Tsukune volvio su mano hacia la izquierda y bloqueo el golpe. Bajando el escudo dio una paso hacia atrás realizo un corte acendente con la lanza contandolo desde la pierna izquierda hacia el hombro derecho. Pero este movimiento fue aprovechado por Lagarto B que intento abalazarsele encima con una mordida la cual no llego a conectar puesto que su objetivo devolvio su brazo hacia su pecho y giro en 180° hacia el mismo lado que el hiba golpeandolo en la nuca con el palo de la lanza dejandolo inconsiente. Gracias al giro habia terminado a un metro de los dos restantes y coloco la lanza en su hombro pasandolo por detras de su cuello con el escudo al frente._

_El lider sin puder aguantar mas callo desmayado por la perdida de sangre. Y solo quedaban de pie Tsukune que seguia sonriendo y riendo forzadamente y el Subordinado A. Sin darse cuanta de que habia quedado solo cargo una vez mas pero fue detenido de nuevo por Rho Ayax, inclinadose hacia delante y haciendo precion sobre su pie derecho Tsukune paso a Gae Bolg entre los petalos conectando con su hombro y traspansandolo. Al sacar la lanza el Lagarto pronuncio.- Impos... no llego a terminar antes de desmayarse por el dolor._

_Tsukune miraba a sus oponentes desmayados y sangrantes. Todo habia ocurrido tan rapido desde que lo habian encontrado detras del árbol que no tuvieron tiempo de hablar como paso con sus otros oponentes. Miro a Gae Bolg y a Rho Ayax agradecido que siempre estuvieran alli para ayudarlo. Cuando finalmente se relajo el escudo, la lanza y el cuchillo hiban desapareciendo junto con su conciencia. Su cuerpo ya no respondia y cayo desmayado por el agotamiento y las heridas._

_Al despertar se encontraba en una cama de hospital. Parecia estar solo al girar la cabeza para mirar por la ventana noto que estaba por amanecer. Lentamente se reincorporo hasta quedar en posicion de sentado._

_La habitacion estaba en penumbra, podiasentir la fresca brisa proveniente desde la ventana abierta en su rostro. Bajando la mirada se encontro con su torax vendado y los pantalones del pijama de hospital, se levanto de la cama, camino hasta encontrar el espejo y poco a poco se quito las vendas revelando sus heridas...o lo que quedaba de ellas. Pensaba que serian mas grandes pero ya se habian curado y las cicatrices apenas se notaban._

_Tomo la parte de arriva del pijama que se encontraba en una silla, lo coloco sobre sus hombros y saliio de la habitacion encontrandose con las tres chicas durmiendo placidamente en un banco al lado de la habitacion. Volviendose quito una sabana de su cama y las cubrio con ellas. Sin darse cuenta que las habia despertado camino hasta el techo, al llegar subio al tanque de agua por la escalera y se sento sobre ella a ver el Amanecer. Nesesitaba pensar sobre lo que habia pasado._

_Recordaba todo lo ocurrido con los tres lagartos y esperaba no haberlos matado, pensar en eso lo asusto tendria que preguntarle a alguna enfermera sobre el estado de ellos. Tratando de pensar en otra cosa recordo la convinacion de Rho Ayax y la lanza Gae Bolg la cual fue genial era la primera vez que convianaba dos de sus Nobles Fantasmas. Pero fue extraño el escudo no habia sido tan grande como cuando lo uso contra Kurumu. Quizas podia manipular el tamaño dependiendo cuanta energia le destinara antes de llamarlo al mundo exterior. Deberia empezar a experimentar despues de salir del hospital. _

_Volviendo hacia la lanza le hacia muy feliz reencontrarse con su viejo amigo. Gae Bolg era diferente a los demas no estaba alli para protegerlo por si algo pasaba estaba alli para protegerlo antes de que pasara. No estaba echa para esperar el momento de atacar era quien atacaba primero cuando el enemigo se revelaba con ella no existian razones para pelear solo el gusto de hacerlo porque era divertido. Su dueño anterior debe haberle gustado mucho combatir. El imaginarse como debe haber sido el dueño original de Gae Bolg hiso que le diera un ataque de risa..._

_Al terminar de amanecer bajo del tanque y se dispuso a entrenar un poco el cuerpo con flexiones abdominales, espinales, etc. Las chicas lo observaban escondidas detras de la puerta de las escaleras ninguna podia creer lo rapido que sus heridas se curaron. Pero habia algo mas..._

_Ellas habian llegado justo a tiempo para ver la ultima parte del combate. Moka al ser una vampiresa tenia la vista mas aguda que las demas y pudo notar como sus heridas se abrian mas con cada movimiento que hacia, cuando todo termino y cayo inconciente sus heridas eran bastantes profundas pero basto un par de horas para que ellas se cerraran totalmente. Y aun asi Tsukune paso toda la tarde y la mayoria de la noche sin despertar. Ambas Mokas se reeplanteaban sobre si Tsukubne era realmente humano y lo averiguarian._

_Kurumu al verlo sangrar como un cerdo se habia asustado y mas todavia cuando lo veia sonreir mientras combatia. Era una succubo vivia de los sentimientos, la empatia con los sentmientos de los hombres era algo natural en ella. Parecia que la desventaja numerica lo emocionaba, el estar contra las cuerdas lo exitaba y iba en aumento a medida que la pelea se desarrollaba como si hubiera nacido para combatir. Lo que a ella le asusto no fueron los sentimientos de Tsukune en ese momento sino que podria morir joven en algun combate y la dejaria sola. Fue en ese momento que ella decidio volverse mas fuerte y luchar a su lado en cada combate que tuviera en el futuro sin importar nada de lo que sucediera. No le importaban sus extrañas habilidades y su inusual regeneracion. Si el destino de Tsukune era morir joven ella moriria junto a el._

_Yukari habia visto la pelea con miedo y asombro. Miedo porque el podria morir a causa de ella y asombro por las armas que usaba, no habia equivocacion era armas magicas de muy alto nivel y ella tenia que averiguar de donde las habia sacado. Tsukune luchaba como un guerrero experto, utilizaba sus armas como todo un experto pero para poder controlar esa clase de armamento tendria que ser un Hechicero(el opuesto de Bruja) estremadamente poderoso. Ella ya no tenia dudas él era de su misma raza. Algo que la asombro incluso mas fue verlo que esas heridas tan profundas y despues de un par de horas alli estaba entrenando como si nunca hubieran existido, parecia salido de un cuento donde el heroe se volvia a parar sin importar nada dispuesto a combatir una vez mas._

_A medida que entrenaba su juego de pies como si tuviera combatiendo, decidio abrir el enlace y llamara Kanshou y Byakuya. Comenzo a acelerar moviendo los sables contra un enemigo que no existia. Cada movimiento llevaba al siguiente, sin despercidiar movimientos, cada vez mas preciso, mas abrumador, sin aberturas, cambiando de forma natural de ataque a defensa soltando una danza mortal la cual le prometia la muerte a todos aquellos que se pusieran en su camino. Tsukune se sentia libre sin un pasado o un futuro solo el momento. Mientras danzaba agradecia profundamente haberse reencotrado con Gae Bolg ya que sino fuera por el hubiese sido imposible sentirse de esa manera, nunca habia disfrutado un combate como lo habia hecho contra los 3 lagartos._

_Las chicas miraban emocionadas (especialmente Kurumu por su empatia) como la danza mortal se desarrollaba hasta culminar. Cuando termino y callo de rodillas por el cansancio las tres estaban coloradas como un tomate. La Moka interna pensaba que si se volvia mas fuerte podia llegar a conciderarlo una posible pareja para el futuro._

_Al terminar le dio las gracias a Kanshou y Byakuya antes de cerrar el enlace y se paro para volver a su habiatacion, si las chicas despertaron y el no estaba alli se preocuparian. Pero al llegar a la puerta se encontro con las tres sumamente coloradas._

_-mmm...hola? Tsukune timidamente frotandose la nuca con la mano derecha._

_Ninguna pudo resistirlo y le saltaron encima a Tsukune. Repitiendo cosas como que era un idiota y porque no espero a que ellas llegaran. Yukari estaba llorando pidiendole perdon porque por su culpa el habia terminado con semejantes heridas a lo cual Tsukune respondio que no importaba._

_Despues de que Tsukune las calmara y se las sacara de encima. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para hablar porque las enfermeras llegaron desesperadas preguntandole que hacia fuera de la cama y agarrandolo de las orejas se lo llevaron de nuevo a su habitacion con las tres riendose._

_Estuvo media mañana en el hospital hasta que le dieran el permiso de irse. Los doctores lo inundaron de preguntas sobre como era que se habia curado tan rapido y sobre que nunca habian visto a un paciente volver practicamente de la muerte despues de un desangramiento de esa magnitud._

_Antes de salir del hospital fue a ver a los lagartos, los cuales estaban concientes. Hizo que Yukari se disculpara con ellos. Despues de aceptar la disculpas de ella y hacerle prometer que se disculparia con toda la clase. Estuvo charlando a solas con los tres y les ofrecio disculpas por el estado en que los habia dejado pero ellos insistieron en que habia sido la mejor pelea que habian tenido asique no tenian nada que perdonar._

* * *

_Habian pasado un mes desde la pelea con los Lagartos la cual fue publicada en el diario escolar, Yukari se habia unido al club de periodismo, se aproximaba su cumpleaños y Tsukune estaba en un dilema._

_-Que pasa Tsukune?-. Preguntaba Moka mientras caminaban hacia la escuela_

_-Sigues preocupado por la declaracion de amor de Yukari hacia a ti y Moka?-. Pregunto Kurumu burlandose_

_-No, eso es la menor de mis preocupaciones-. Contesto Tsukune preocupado_

_-Entonces?-. Volvio a preguntar Moka_

_-Se aproxima mi cumpleaños, no se si volver a casa y pasarlo con mi madre como todos los años o quedarme aquí y pasarlo con ustedes-. Volvio a contestar Tsukune poniendo la mano en su barbilla_

_Ninguna de las dos habia escuchado nada despues de CUMPLEAÑOS, se habian quedado congeladas y empezaron a planear que le regalarian para su cumpleaños sin escuchar una palabra mas de lo que decia. Y sigieron asi durante todo el dia. _

_Mientras estaban en el club donde Ginei se dedico a profesar su amor a Moka quien estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo un libro de arte hasta ese momento. Kurumu profesandole el suyo a Tsukune quien hasta ese momento estba mirando por la ventana pensando en que haria y Yukari golpeando a ambos mientras declaraba que Moka y Tsukune eran solo de ella, que no dejaria que nadie les pusiera sus manos encima y que pelearia con cualquiera para demostrarselo._

_Ante todo el ruido que habia Tsukune no podia pensar asique decidio salir temprano del club y dirigirse al lugar semi secreto que poseeia para meditar sobre sus acciones futuras._

_Durante un rato se la paso meditando miando el rojo oceano cuando una voz masculina lo quito e sus pensamientos:-Oye Tsukune que haces aquí?porque te fuiste del club?- Era Ginei quien hablaba_

_-Porque nesesitaba pensar-. Contesto tranquilamente volteandose lentamente sin pararse_

_-Tsk... la lengua Gin.- Las chicas se quedaron preocupadas por tu repentina salida-._

_Frotandose la cabeza con una sonrisa.- Lo siento pero habia mucho ruido en el club y estoy en un delicado dilema-._

_-Nesesitas ayuda?-. Pregunto Ginei sentandose a su lado_

_-No realmente- contesto_

_-Vamos vamos para eso esta el totalmente genial presidente de club que tienes-. Señalandose asi mismo con una sonrisa.- Hay veces que es mejor hablar con otro hombre cuando tienes problemas y mas si se trata de problemas con mujeres-._

_-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Tsukune muy ligeramente colorado._

_-entonces?-. Pregunto extrañado que no fuera esa la razon_

_-La semana que viene es mi cumpleañ _

_-Y? cual es el problema?-_

_-No se si volver a casa y pasarlo con mi madre o quedarme y pasarlo con las chicas-. Mostrandole cual era su dilema._

_-acaso eres idiota, por supuesto que tienes que pasarlo con las chicas ya pasaste la mayoria de los cumpleaños con tu familia-. Gin no podia creer lo que escuchaba_

_- No es tan facil, Gin-. Dijo Tsukune medio enojado mientras se paraba y caminaba para apoyarse en un árbol para ver mejor el mar rojo._

_-Porque?-. La reaccion de Tsukune no le habia gustado._

_-El dia de mi cumpleaños es el mismo dia que mi padre murio-. Contesto sin mirarlo_

_-Q-Que? Tu padre esta muerto?-. Pregunto algo shockeado.- ahora entiendo-. Dibujandosele una sonrisa compresiva.- Entonces ve con tu madre, no nesesitas pensarlo mucho, son circuntancias especiales-._

_-Ehehehe...Lo haces ver tan facil-. Dijo Tsukune riendo_

_-No deberia preguntar por la delicadesa del tema. Pero como murio?-. Pregunto con curiosidad_

_-Un Accidente de Auto en la autopista, estuvieron 50 autos involucrados-Esto shockeo a Gin no podia ser que se refiera a "ese" accidente._

_-Espera un segundo me estas hablando sobre el accidente de coches mas grande que a habido en el reino humano?-. Pregunto algo esceptico Ginei_

_-Si, como sabes sobre ese incidente? Pense que las noticias del mundo humano no llegaban aqui-. Pregunto curioso Tsukune_

_-Es uno de los eventos mas grandes de la ultima decada, por supuesto que llegaron las noticias. Pense que nadie habia sobrevivido-. Aun sin salir de shock_

_- Pues mi madre y yo si lo hicimos-._

_-Como?-_

_-No lo se, no tengo recuendos sobre ese dia- encogiendose entre hombros._

_Siguieron hablando durante un rato antes de volver al aula del club. Tsukune se entero que los mountruos mandaron un equipo de rescate para ayudar en la busqueda de sobrevivientes._

_Al dia siguiente despues de la escuela Moka le informo que no podria acompañarlo a los dormitorios porque haria de modelo para la profesora de arte durante una semana cosa que Kurumu aprovecho para pedirle que la entrenara. Al principio no le gustaba la idea pero en vista de la incistencia de la succubo termino aceptando y despues de que ambos se cambiaran de ropa era hora de empezar._

_Al llegar al acantilado se pusieron a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento. Mientras la ayudaba con los abdominales Tsukune le pregunto-¿Porque me pediste que te entrenara?_

_A la cual ella solo respondio -Quiero ser mas fuerte- mientras apoyaba otra vez la espalda en la tierra._

_A pesar de que se sorprendio aun faltaba la duda del ¿Para Que?. Desidio preguntar una vez que estuvieran enfrascados en el spar._

_A los 45 minutos despues de terminar de explicarle un poco de teoria sobre el combate y hacer una practica de kendo._

_-Muy bien, ya terminamos con el calentamiento y lo basico por hoy-. Dijo Tsukune con una muy ligera sonrisa. Kurumu habia dejado bien impresionado al adolecente espadachin. A ella le era comun aburrirse con la teoria de casi cualquier cosa que enseñaran en la escuela pero esta vez no solo habia prestado atencion a todo lo que dijo sino lo entendio a la perfeccion lo que decia y cada duda que tenia se la consultaba sin dudar.-Lo has hecho bastante bien para ser tu primera vez entrenando conmigo pero no importa que tanta teoria de enseñe o que tanto te haga practicar. Si cometes un error durante un combate real podria costarte la vida.- Siguio Seriamente_

_-Entonces?-. Pregunto asustada por el comentario de su nuevo profesor._

_-La unica forma en la cual minimizes la cantidad de fallos es simulando un combate real-. Dibujandosele una muy ligera y sadica sonrisa a Tsukune- Ahora adoptaras tu verdadera forma y me atacaras con toda tu fuerza y velocidad-._

_Aun no estaba muy segura de aceptar pelear con el con toda su velocidad y fuerza. Pero al recordar la pelea con los 3 lagartos y la forma en que se recupero.-De acuerdo-. Afirmo la Succubus dejando salir su verdadera forma(Alas, cola, y Garras/Uñas)._

_Ante esa afirmacion de Kurumu llamo a sus sables chinos y poniendose en posicion, Grito emocionado:-¡Adelante!- y se trenzaron en combate._

_Kurumu era demaciado rapida en el aire Pero a sus ataques le faltaba precision y en general eran muy predecibles asique podia bloquearlo con mucha facilidad y Golpearla con la parte sin filo de las espadas. La succubu habia nacido para volar eso era inegable porque en tierra su velocidad decresia bastante._

_-Vamos Kurumu, no solo utilizes tus garras, intentra tambien con las piernas- Corregia Tsukune Al bloquear un ataque que venia por la espalda. Contraatacando mientras girarba y golpeaba detras de las piernas. Ocacionando que callera sobre su propia cola-._

_- Hay!, Dolio-. Se quejaba Kurumu._

_-Eso es Natural- Decia Tsukune con una sonrisa mientras clavaba las espadas en el suelo a su lado-Ahora dime para que quieres ser mas fuerte?- cambiando a un tono serio y curioso._

_- Para poder pelear a tu lado y protegerte.-contesto con sinceridad_

_Esta declaracion puso colorado a Tsukune como un tomate, sabia que ella lo amaba pero aun no estaba listo para responder y menos en este momento. Tosiendo para mantener bajo control sus emociones se paro y camino hasta el acantilado._

_-Tsukune?_

_-Lo que dijiste lo tomo como un alago Kurumu Pero no me gusta que las personas importantes para mi peligren-hablo Tsukune muy seriamente.- No necesito que me protejan, nadie mas debe morir por mi- culmino con tristeza._

_Al ver a su amado en ese estado se lavanto y corrio para abrazarlo por la espalda- No se que te a pasado pero no morire por ti, morire contigo- la determinacion, la firmeza y la devocion en su voz le hizo imposible replicar por que quisiera.-Kurumu...- fue la unica palabra que pudo articular. Se sentia triste que una chica como ella estuviera dsipuesta a tirar a la basura su vida por estar con el._

_-Bueno basta de tanta charla sentimental, sigamos Tsukune- le ofresio Kurume con una sonrisa. No sabia que le habia pasado y el no se lo diria. Tendria que averiguarlo de alguna manera para poder curar esa tristeza en su amado._

_-De Acuerdo- Dijo Tsukune soltandose del abrazo, recogiendo sus espadas y poniendose de nuevo en posicion-Comenzemos!-_

_Mientras anochesia despues del spar. Kurumu meditaba como Tsukune le habia enseñado, el la vigilaba apoyado en un árbol, vio como Yukari se hacercaba a ellos. Antes de que la pequeña bruja pudiera pronunciar palabra Tsukune poso su dedo indice en sus labios en señal de silencio y se hacerco a la niña._

_-¿como nos encontraste?- pregunto en voz baja_

_-Los estuve vigilando todo el tiempo.- explico con una sonrisa.-a una distancia suficientemente prudente para que no me detectaras.-_

_-No hacia falta que te escondieras, simplemente te nos hubieras unido.-devolviendole la sonrisa._

_-No era el momento- sacudio la cabeza- tenia que confirmar algo-_

_-¿confirmar?-Prugunto con curiosidad_

_-Queria confirmar que clase de magia utilizaste en la pelea contra los 3 lagartos-_

_-Yo no utilize magia contra ellos-contraresto_

_-Entonces, como fue que invocaste la lanza y ese escudo?-pregunto mitad curiosa mitad confundida._

_-mmm...-poniendo cara pensativa- No sabria como explicarlo, los llamó y ellos aparacen-respondio, al instante se acordo que pasaria si descubrian que era humanoy instantaneamente deseo haberse mordido la lengua._

_-A eso se le llama Invocacion, Tsukune- no podia creer que gano una varias peleas sin saber lo que hacia-Eres un Hechisero bastante extraño-Termino ella clavando la vista en el piso de forma pensativa._

_-Yo...-empezo pero se callo antes de delatarse solo. Yukari acaba de darle la excusa perfecta-Porque crees que soy extraño?- recuperando la voz, medio nervioso medio enojo fingido._

_-Todos los hechiseros que conosco utlizan la energia de la naturaleza y el universo para crear y realizar hechisos- explico sin despegar la vista del piso- mientras que vos utilizas la energia de tu propio cuerpo para invocar-Ahora ella se habia ganado la completa atencion de él- Ademas por la respuesta que me diste, no tienes ninguna idea de lo que haces y utilizas magia de forma instintiva- Era oficial estaba soprendido por la inteligencia y la capacidad deductiva de la pequeña._

_-Eso es malo?- Pregunto sin mostrar su asombro._

_-Depende, si utlizas tu fuerza vital como fuente si es muy malo ya que basicamente estas utilizando tu tiempo de vida para hacer magia pero si estas utlizando tu energia fisica osea del tipo de energia que se recarga descansando entonces no habria problema, como nunca eh visto nada similar antes no sabria decirte con exactitud cual es.-Terminado su conferencia._

_-A ver si entiendo, el tiempo de vida son los años que tengo para vivir...osea que mientras mas invoque mi vida se ir acortando a medida que llame mis espadas? Y que la otra fuente posible es la energia natural que el cuerpo utiliza para mantenerse activo?-pregunto tratando de entender lo que la niña genio estaba tratando de decirle._

_-si, exactamente eso-_

_- hay alguna forma de determinar cual de los dos es?- pregunto Tsukune_

_-si la hay, contestando algunas preguntas deveria ser suficiente por ahora- contesto segura de si misma la pequeña- te sientes cansado cuando llamas tus armas?_

_-si- contesto inmediatamente_

_-Se te an decolorado algunos mechones desde que empezaste a llamarlas?-_

_-no-_

_-Que tan cansado te sientes cuando lo haces?_

_- depende-_

_-De que?-_

_-Del arma, al principio las cimitarras me cansaban bastante y el escudo me agotaba completamente pero ahora no tanto.- _

_-Tienes dolores musculares o te cuesta levantarte por las mañanas?-_

_-No-_

_-Que hay del cuchillo y la lanza?-_

_-el primero no me cansa en lo absoluto, pero la lanza me dejo al borde de la inconciencia durante la pelea-_

_-Para invocar algo debe conocerse lo que se esta llamando, en donde las conociste?-_

_-no se, pero cada vez que las llamo siento que estuvieron siempre conmigo-_

_-eso es raro, es algo asi como si estuvieran unidas a ti de una forma inexplicable?-_

_-si, ellas aparecen cada vez que las necesito-_

_-mmm...-pensaba a kilometros por hora-Te hablan?-Era rara la pregunta pero se decia que entre algunas brujas habia quien podian hablar con sus invocaciones via telaptica y mas raro si se trataban de cosas inanimadas como las armas._

_-Si, despues de todo son mis **fantasmas** protectores, **nobles **guardianes, mis **Nobles Fantasmas.**- respondio con una sonrisa de felicidad._

_Esto Shockeo a la pequeña bruja. Nobles fantasmas ella habia oido eso antes, en este momento no se acordaba donde pero lo habia oido antes. Tendria que investigar quizas pedirle sus padres si sabian algo relacionado con eso._

_-Pasa algo Yukari?- pregunto con preocupacion en su voz cortandole su tren de pensamiento._

_-No nada-respondio, luego se preocuparia por investigar, pero por ahora- tendria que realizar algunos experimentos para confirmarlo pero por lo que me as dicho estoy casi 100% segura que tu fuente es la energia fisica generado por tu cuerpo.-_

_- menos mal-dijo suspirando aliviado _

_-No cantes victoria, tadavia ahi esperimentos por realizar-_

_- si me permites preguntar, que clase de experimentos son los que vamos a hacer?- nesesitaba sacarse la duda._

_-nada del otro mundo control y proyeccion del maná-Respodio la pequeña levantando su dedo indice como si fuera una profesora enseñando a su alumno- ademas veo que por la forma en que la estas asiendo meditar a Kurumu, lo haces tu habitualmente y por lo que pude espiar es que lo hagas a diario de otra forma no podrias enseñale a alguien de esa manera.-_

_-Tu capacidad deductiva no de impresionarme- no estaba siendo sarcastico ni mucho menos, en verdad estaba sorprendido.-_

_-Por Supuesto, despues de todo soy una genio.-Dijo la niña inflando el pecho con orgullo-Bueno Tsukune me gustaria ver un poco de tu control del maná- _

_-Bien- y se coloco en posicion de meditacion de pie y empezo a mandar energia por todo el cuerpo para reforzarlo como lo hacia habitualmente. Como siempre sintio como esta se distribuia por todo su cuerpo haciendo mas fuertes cada fibra, musculo y nervio(los cuales seguian siendo dolorosos al inbuirlos con ella), Los esquemas en sus brazos estaban brillando como siempre._

_La niña empezo a caminar en circulos al rededor de Tsukune mirando impresionada el control que poseia del maná pero lo que mas la dejaba impresionada era la colocacion del mismo en el cuerpo en general volviendolo mas fuerte y eficiente. Los Brujos o seres del limite no hacian eso porque su cuerpo ya estaba reforzado desde su nacimiendo ademas era dañino hacerlo porque erocionaba mientras mas se utilizara. Encima era peligroso un error podria costarte muy caro pero aquí tenia enfrente a un hechisero que no solo lo estaba haciendo sino que no estaba dañandolo sino mejorandolo, por lo que ella podia observar no habia degradacion o corricion ya que ambas trabajanban de afuera hacia adentro deberia notarse a simple vista. Otra cosa que la dejo sin habla eran los conductos de Maná que se exteriorisaron de forma luminosa atravez de la manga de su camisa. Sabia que habia ciertas brujas/os que modificaban su cuerpo para crear conductos que llabaran maná atravez de ellas de esa forma se hacia mas facil y conveniente la manipulacion del mismo pero por lo que habia escuchado nadie creaba mas de uno o dos ya que era un procedimiento demaciado doloroso y aquí estaba el con sus brazos brillando como dos focos de baja tension._

_Pero eso eran las cosas buenas, desde un punto de vista mas critico Yukari se preguntaba como es que seguia vivo, no solo reforzaba el cuerpo sino que para ella era demaciado obio que el no poseia ningun entrenamiento o educacion magica-"que clase de padres no te enseñan a controlar tu magia de manera adecuada y menos suicida"- pensaba enojada...por dentro.-Muy bien ahora, realiza una invocacion-ordeno la niña._

_Casi instantaneamente despues de que la niña diese la orden. Hablo en voz baja pero mostrando seguridad:-Link Open! Kanshou y Byakuya!- y asi como lo ordeno asi aparecieron los sables gemelos en sus manos. _

_Ahora la niña no solo impresionada sino maravillada con los sables invocados, a su vista eran hermosos y perfectos. Sus ojos pasaban rapidamente desde el Kanshou para posarse en Byakuya para luego volver a Kanshou y asi sucesibamente. Era la primera vez que los veia de tan cerca y no le cabia ninguna duda eran magicos y ancestrales. No sabia donde las habia conocido Tsukune porque para poder invocar se debe saber que o quien se va a invocar. Pero tampoco le importaba...por ahora.-" Aono Tsukune sin duda eres impresionante y misterioso."-pensaba la niña saliendo de su atontamiento.-Bien, mañana te hare otros experimentos para eliminar cualquier clase de duda y te dire el resultado-la niña se veia muy verdad es que no hacia falta hacerle otro experimento bastaba solo con saber "como" utilizaba el maná para saber el "De Donde". Lo unico que queria era examinar esas espadas mas de cerca y con la ayuda de lo que lograra averiguar de sus padres podria determinar exactamente que eran realmente._

_-De Acuerdo- acepto Tsukune._

_Cuando Tsukune termino con el asunto con Yukari para volver a su alumna para avisarle que era todo por hoy solo para encontrarla dormida en la misma posicion que la dejo. Dejando salir un leve suspiro levanto a la Succubu al estilo princesa y disponerse a llevarla a su cuarto. Kurumu estaba muy agotada por todo el esfuerzo que hiso durante su primera sesion de entrenamiento._

_Durante el trajecto de regreso a los dormitorios ni Tsukune ni Yukari dijo nada(Kurumu por supuesto seguia dormida) no porque no hubiera nada de que hablar sino porque estaba fantaseando con Tsukune llevandola de la misma manera a ella con algunos toques no tan inocentes y menos si agregan a Moka dentro de la misma. Pero a pesar de toda su fantasia seguia intentando mantener la misma cara._

_Luego de entrar al dormitorio de chicas (aclarando que la mayoria de ellas los vio entrar), caminaron hacia la habitacion de Kurumu y despues de que Yukari revisara los bolsillos de la bella durmiente entraron en la habitancion la cual era muy femenina. Despues de dejarla en la cama, le quito las zapatillas, la tapo con las frasadas y antes de salir de la habitancion le dejo una nota arriba de la mesa de luz diciendole que la esperaba a las seis de la mañana en punto para seguir con el entrenamiento antes de ir a la escuela._

_A la mañana siguiente Kurumu(toda sonrojada al descubrir que él la habia llevado y la habia acostado en su cama) se unio a el a la hora acordada para comensar un nueva mañana de entrenamiento antes de ir a la escuela, la cual coincistia en acondisionamiento fisica y practica de formas con espada. Al terminar se bañaron y se cambiaron para ir ala escuela. En el camino vieron como hablaban las demas chicas en voz baja mirandolos sutilmente sonrojadas y emocionadas, a lo cual Tsukune no presto atencion._

_Durante la hora del club Moka no estaba porque seguia ocupada con el asunto de la profesora de arte. Ginei le informo sobre la desaparicion de algunas chicas por lo que les ordeno que se pusieran a investigar y asi lo hisieron. Pidieron una lista a la profesora nekonome de las desaparecidas y empezaron a buscar una conección. Kurumu y Yukari preguntaron por ellas a las chicas de sus cursos preguntadoles"donde las habian visto por ultimas vez", " si alguna de ellas tenia relacion con las otras victimas" y "De que fue lo ultimo que conversaron". Ginei empleo su red de imformacion(todo periodista tiene una red de imformantes para preguntar a personas que generalmente no le respoderian a ellos, ademas de que son ellos los que generalmente les avisan de las noticias), mientras Tsukune veia los lugares donde se avian visto antes de desaparecer. Al no descubrir nada desidieron seguir al dia siguiente._

_Durante varios dias de investigacion Tsukune noto que Moka no habia ido a la escuela. Lo cual era raro y preocupante asique temiendo que se hubiera enfermado se dirigia hacia el dormitoria de ella pero tras golpear un par de veces nadie contesto, empezo a asustarse de que su primer amiga le hubiera pasado algo corrio a la oficina del encargado del dormitorio e intento converserle de que le brindara la llave del cuarto, la encargada en un principio no quiso prestarsela pero despues de converserla alegando que era raro que ella que no fuera a la escuela y ella accedio a abrirle puerta del cuarto de Moka, en el cual no solo descubrieron que ella no solo no estaba alli sino que hacia varios dias que parecia que ella no habia dormido en el cuarto. Esto desespero a nuestro joven protagonista. Corriendo volvio al cuarto del club e informo a los demas de la desaparicion de Moka quienes inmediatamente empezaron a buscarla por la escuela._

_Casualmente en medio de la busqueda se acordo de lo que le dijo la ultima vez que hablaron -"No puedo acompañarlos porque estare asiendo de modelo para la profesora de arte"- la palabra ARTE, MODELO y PROFESORA resonaron varias veces en su cabeza y sin informales a sus compañeron corrio de regreso al cuarto del club para revisar las notas de la investigacion solo para descubrir la coneccion: 1 par de chicas se les habia visto en las inmediaciones del aula de arte, 1 de ellas se la vio en compañía de la profesora, 1 habia conversado con su amiga sobre lo genial que era la profesora de arte y por ultimo varias se fugaban de clase para ir a ver a la dicha profesora. Tsukune por en parte se sentia como un imbecil por no darse cuenta antes y la otra parte que era la que lo habia dominado en ese momento estaba enfurecido la hija de puta le hubiera puesto las manos en cima y preocupado que su presiada amiga alla sufrido algun daño. Como una flecha salio del cuarto del club y se dirigio al aula de arte._

_Ahora estaba parado aun lado de la puerta del aula, preparandose para cualquier cosa reforzo su cuerpo e invoco a Nanatsu Yoru, sigilosamente abrio la puerta solo para encontrar el cuarto vacio. Su prioridad era encontrar a Moka, encontrar pruebas y exponer a la perra. Apenas cruzo el portal empezo a escuchar sollosos tristes que venian de un locker a su izquierda. Su deseperacion se incremento y mandando a la mierda el sigilo abrio el locker estrpitosamente temiendo lo peor._

_-¡¿MOKA?!- Grito mientras lo abria de golpe temiendo casi lo peor(una violacion). Solo para encontrar una estatua que estaba llorando- ¡¿Que Demonios?!- en ese instante sintio una presencia asesina a sus espaldas. _

_-¿Que le estas haciendo a mi arte?- pregunto la mujer que devia ser la profesora_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces salto al lado derecho y despues de realizar un rol por el piso realizo un giro de 180° quedando con una rodilla en el piso con la mano derecha levantada enpuñando a Nanatsu Yoru de forma defensiba. El corazon latia agitadamente por el susto ocacionado por la profesora._

_La mujer frente a él estaba vestida con sandalias, pantalones negros, una camisa roja que llegaba al estomago, una bata de profesor desabrochado y el pelo trensado lo tenia recogido con una bandana negra, muy pocas trensas colgaban fuera de la bandana. El instinto asesino que salia de su cuerpo le informaba que era peligrosa._

_-Profesora Ishigami- Fue lo unico que sus furiosos lavios pudieron articular_

_La profesora tomo su mano izquierda y poso las llemas de sus dedos sobre su rostro de forma intimidante y sus ojos se afilaron casi instantaneamente- Aono Tsukune de la clase tres, no?- pregunto_

_Tsukune por primera vez tenia miedo, no de que esta loca lo matara sino de lo que prodia haber hecho a su amiga. Estaba en un colegio de Mounstruos y en solo un par de meses cinco idiotas habian tratado de matarlo apenas conocerlo. Sabia que este lugar tenia que cuidarse de todo el mundo, el que no era amigo era un potencial enemigo. Por ello la apalearia y si se equivocaba pediria disculpas luego.-¿Donde esta Moka?- Pregunto dejando claramente ver su furia_

_-oh!-Expreso en tono burlon sin quitar su expresion- ella no puede atenderte ya que se a convertido en una pieza mas de mi coleccion- respondio dejando ver una media sonrisa psicotica._

_-Explicate- Pidio Tsukune mientras se paraba lentamente y retrosedia hasta pararse en el pasillo del medio del aula._

_La mujer en cambio no respondio sino que solo lo miraba a el y luego sutilmente miro el casillero donde estaba la estatua. Fue todo lo que Tsukune necesito saber. Habia pasado lo peor la hija de puta habia matado y el la mataria a ella pero antes de abalanzarse sobre ella recordo que la estatua estaba llorando y no pudo evitar preguntar-¿Sigue con vida?-_

_-Por ahora...Quizas- respondio _

_Esto logro calmarlo un poco si habia una posibilidad de que aun estuviera con vida entonces tendria que terminar con esto rapido._

_Salto para atras un segundo depues que lanzo a Nanatsu Yoru directamente a su ojo derecho pero ella se esperaba que atacara en cualquier momento asique esquivo a un costado y lanzo sus cabellos con dentadura a donde hasta un segundo antes habia estado parado porque volvio a retroceder para agarrar una mesa y cargar a ella directamente con ella. La cual respondio agarrando la mesa y quitandosela de las manos algo que Tsukune si bien no lo esperaba estaba listo para responder._

_Al la mesa salir de sus manos grito:-**¡LINK OPEN! Kanshou y Byakuya** **respondan a mi llamado!**- y en sus manos el brillo blanco y negro dio lugar un segundo mas tarde a la llegada de los dos sables gemelos._

_Acelerando cerro distansia con la profesora que estaba claramente sorprendida de que atacara aprovechando el bloqueo de vision genarador por haberle quitado la mesa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Tsukune enterro su rodilla derecha en el pecho de la profesora mandandola contra la pared y sus doble cimitarras se clavaron en a cada lado de su cuello.-¿Dime donde esta Moka?- hablo el chico con acero en su voz intentando intimidarla._

_Ishigami fingiendo miedo señalo la puerta al lado del pizarron del otro lado de la habitacion. La verdad habia quedado muy impresionada con el chico y se moria por agregarlo a su colección, junto con esos sables que amenazaban con separar la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. El chico saco las espadas y ella se preparaba para atacalo en cuanto se diera vuelta._

_Tsukune se gira dejando a la supuesta aterrorizada profesora de arte pero antes de dar un paso volvio a girarse solo que esta vez el doble de rapido y asento un golpe doble en el costado de la cabeza con la parte si filo de la espada, ese golpe deberia matar a cualquier ser humano pero desgraciadamente ella no lo era y tampoco salio ileso ya que tres mechones-serpientes lo mordieron en la espalda. _

_Corrio hasta la puerta que la profesora habia señalado, intendo abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada asique la tiro abajo a embestidas. Alli encontro a las chicas desaparecidas y a Moka convertidas en piedra las cuales estaban llorando. Se hacerco hasta Moka y le pidio perdon por llegar tarde que encontraria una forma de salvarla. El cuerpo se le estaba entumeciendo, sentia como se estaba poniendo cada vez mas rigido y como le costaba cada vez mas el moverse. Las lagrimas de Moka poco a poco estaban empezando a terminarse y Tsukune a desesperarse- ¡Que hago que hago si intento romper la piedra podrian morir!-pensaba en voz alta a kilometros por segundo-Que hago...ya se …..no eso tambien podria matarlas,¡PIENSA, TSUKUNE, PIENSA!-gritaba Tsukune. En ese momento surgio dentro de su cabeza la voz de una mujer que intentaba seducirlo-**¡Usame como te plazca, llamame si me deseas!**-_

_Ni siquiera lo penso inmediatamente solto los sables y la llamo-** ¡LINK OPEN! ¡RULE BREAKER!**- y en su mano que aun seguia sin entumecerse aparecio un puñal Malayo con una hoja que parecia oxidada y brillaba en diferentes tonos, el mango era de madera, los decorados de oros con partes pintadas en esmalte rojo sangre. Y con ella sin pensarlo dos veces apuñalo el estomago convertido en piedra._

_Al instante la estuta brillo, despues de un rato la piedra desaparecia devolviendo a Moka a su estado original. La chica vampiro de pelo castaño claro miro a su salvador que luchaba para no perder la conciensia mientras se convertia en piedra.-Tsukune!- grito asustada_

_-Estas Bien?-Pregunto el chico_

_-Si, Gracias a ti-_

_-Me alegro-dijo sonriendole y se termino de convertir en piedra._

_Se desperto dos dias despues en el hospital apenas pudo abrir los ojos descubrio no solo donde estaba por los diversos aparatos sino a Ginei parado al lado de la puerta mirandolo._

_-¿Que...-empezo Tsukune_

_-¿Que paso despues que quedaran inconsiente?-interrumpio-mmm...Bueno...Ishigami desperto, Moka utilizo tu mano para quitarse el rosario y dejar en estado de coma a la profesora-enumerando los acontesimientos con sus dedos- Te trajimos aquí con las demas chicas que por suerte pudieron salvarles la vida, contigo tardaron menos pero como ellas estaban agonizando esperaron hasta hoy para despretificarte, expusimos a la profesora ante las autoridades a la cual el director expulso de la escuela. Y hoy es el dia de tu cumpleaños...Feliz Cumpleaños!-comento alegre._

_-Gracias y...MIERDA- dijo Tsukune sorprendiendose_

_-Tranquilo es la madrugada de tu cumpleaños- _

_Eso relajo al muchacho quien se levanto de la cama y empezo a buscar su ropa..._

_-Te piensas ir?-Pregunto Ginei_

_-No lo hagas sonar como si no fuera a volver- respondio_

_-ehehe- rio mientras le tiraba arriba de la cama la ropa para que se cambiara- con lo delicado que es este asunto para ti imagine que harias esto si llegabas a despertarte durante la noche asique ayer hable con el conductor del auto bus y te esta esperando-_

_-Gracias Ginei-dijo Tsukune. Realmente no esperaba esto de él_

_-Y no te preocupes por las chicas yo me ocupo de ellas-regalandole una sonrisa_

_-mmm...mientras no te pases de la raya-se burlo Tsukune de su amigo y presidente del club_

_ante ese comentario ambos rieron sabiendo que si lo hacia el hombre lobo terminaria en el hospital por la palisa que le darian las chicas y al no estar Tsukune ellas estarian nerviosas y no abria nadie que las detuviese si ellas explotaban. Terminandose de vestir salio a toda velocidad por la ventana entrando al bosque para dirijirse al acantilado donde estaba el autobus que lo llevaria a casa por un dia. Un Dia que esperaba que terminara tan rapido como habia llegado._


	4. Chapter 4

_Este Capitulo esta dedicado a mi hermano Andres que cumplio años y es mi primer fan...^^. me va matar cuando se entere que lo publique unos 5 meses despues...eheheh...pero el me va a saber entender..._

_Capitulo 4: Oscuridad al rojo vivo_

_Tsukune había vuelto una semana después del día de su cumpleaños y menos mal que lo hizo ya que las chicas estaban insoportables a pesar de que les explico los motivos de su salida. Al principio se mantenían calmadas pero después de tres días la paciencia se les acabo. Asique para mantenerlas ocupadas Gin las puso a investigar sobre los últimos rumores que si bien no eran tan importantes como el asunto de la profesora de arte las mantuvo ocupadas el resto de la semana. Ginei por su parte estuvo investigando un rumor inquietante. Aparentemente la comisión de seguridad estaba mostrando cierto interés en el joven hechicero y eso no podía ser bueno. Esto le hiso preguntarse si su amigo estaba maldito o algo parecido ya que su suerte empeoraba cada día. Siempre metido en algún problema._

_Respecto a ese tema no había logrado averiguar mucho solo habían hecho preguntas sobre Tsukune a sus compañeros de clase sobre sus combates y parecían especialmente enfocado en sus habilidades._

_Por su parte Tsukune se vio asediado por preguntas de parte de las tres chicas a las cuales solo respondió a las triviales, dando a entender que aun no estaba listo a responder las más delicadas. Esto solo logro que se enojaran y le prometieron que lo castigarían muy pronto. Después de eso se juntaron en una esquina para planificar cuales serian los castigos adecuados en voz baja._

_Por lo poco que llegaba a escuchar no le gustaba nada. Incluso la siempre amable, dulce y pacifica Moka podía ser una cruel villana cuando quería. Su herencia vampírica definitivamente tenía que ver con eso._

_Durante los siguientes 3 días tendría que pasar todo un día con cada una de ellas._

_Moka gravemente influenciada por su yo interna. Lo utilizo como sirviente personal. Hacerle el desayuno, limpiarle la habitación, acompañarla todo el día donde quiera que fuera, le hiso esperar en la puerta del baño de mujeres a que ella saliera, llevarle los útiles escolares todo el tiempo y llamarla "mi señora" en todo momento. Vestido de Mayordomo._

_Tsukune se sentía humillado pero sabía que se lo merecía por haberse demorado tanto en volver y trato de cumplir la tarea lo mejor que pudo._

_Clasificacion:5/10. Fracaso_

_No era muy bueno siguiendo órdenes_

_Por otro lado la Moka externa se sentía mal por hacerle pasar por todo eso. Pero la interna le decía que él se lo merecía por haberlas hecho preocuparse y que de esta manera ese impertinente hombre conocería su lugar (resumen: Venganza por impertinencia).Definitivamente la interna lo estaba disfrutando mucho muy Mucho…_

_Al acompañarla hasta la puerta de su habitación al final el horario de clases, le informo a Tsukune que su castigo había terminado y que podía retirarse. A lo cual él respondió –Si, mi señora- con la vista clavada en el rosario, burlándose claramente de la interna._

_Tenía tiempo para cambiarse e ir entrenar antes de bañarse y acostarse. Pero se había olvidado dos cosas la primera que tenía una alumna ahora a la que entrenaba y lo segunda que ella también le prometió un castigo._

_El entrenamiento de Kurumu esta vez consistió en combate con espadas utilizando el terreno a su favor. Recorrieron los bosques y cementerios cercanos al acantilado mientras se atacaban uno al otro. _

_ Yukari observaba todo el entrenamiento estudiando la forma en la que este utilizaba su magia y la implementación de la misma en combate. La forma de vida de los monstruos era tranquila pero eso no significaba que siempre fuera así. Como ya lo había demostrado Tsukune siempre había alguien buscando problemas y era mejor prevenir a lamentar. La forma de combate de Tsukune era ideal para esas situaciones combinando magia y arte físico. Realmente estaba planteándose aprender de él y crearse un estilo parecido. "Nunca eh estado en combate pero si las cosas siguen así podría llegar a estar involucrada en algún momento"- pensaba la brujita._

_Al terminar el entrenamiento Kurumu con una sonrisa seductora y aterradora le informo que la siguiente noche empezaba con su castigo y que se vistiera con sus ropas más elegantes._

_Esto aterrorizo a nuestro joven virgen ya que conociendo a la súcubo pensaba que hasta aquí había llegado su castidad._

_Y como ella le exigió se presento en la habitación de Kurumu vistiendo un traje negro con chaleco incluido, una camisa roja, una corbata que hacia juego con el traje y zapatos lustrados._

_Momentos después de golpear la puerta de Kurumu esta se abrió revelando algo que nunca se espero._

_Allí estaba Kurumu vistiendo un elegante vestido celeste muy hermoso y seductor de espalda descubierta, un corte en el costado inferior derecho del vestido revelaba una de sus piernas, zapatos de taco aguja y una cartera que asía juego con el color del vestido._

_Tsukune busco palabras para decir pero no podía articular ninguna._

_Kurumu lo llevo a cenar a un restaurante en el pueblo cercano al colegio. Y luego por un paseo a la luz de la luna de regreso a la habitación de ella. En el trayecto de ida ninguno hablo ya que se sentían muy avergonzados para hablar. Durante la cena hablaron de muchas cosas: las cosas que les gustaban y las que no, sus familias (Tsukune no hablo de la muerte de su padre), sobre la escuela, el club, sus amigos incluso el entrenamiento. Y al regreso la súcubo le confesó que ese no era su plan original pero que sería un crimen desperdiciar semejante oportunidad._

_Al llegar de nuevo a la habitación de ella le pidió que se quedara un rato mas pero Tsukune rechazo alegando que aunque al día siguiente era Domingo aun así tenían que levantarse temprano a entrenar y era mejor estar bien descansado. Pero al ver la cara decepcionada de Kurumu le prometió que la siguiente vez se quedaría un tiempo más._

_Kurumu de sonrojo instantáneamente y en su cabeza retumbaba la frase "Para la siguiente vez"._

_Mientras nuestro aun virgen héroe se preguntaba de camino a su habitación si había utilizado las palabras correctas._

_Al día siguiente se levanto temprano para aprovechar lo más que pudiera durante la mañana para entrenar con Kurumu. Pero a media mañana fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de Yukari que alego que era su turno de castigar a Tsukune. Este castigo no fue lo que esperaba hasta el medio día se encerraron en la habitación de Yukari a terminar las tareas del colegio y después de almuerzo se dedico durante la siguiente parte de la tarde a examinar el cuerpo de Tsukune y enseñarle sobre magia, pero Tsukune no tenía talento para ella. Cuando la clase finalizo hablaron sobre los nobles fantasmas. Por lo que los padres de ella habían averiguado "noble fantasma" era una categoría que se le daban a artefactos mágicos extremadamente poderosos, que habían hecho historia en manos de héroes y que no siempre eran armas además que todas ellas poseían habilidades que solo los héroes a los cuales sirvieron conocían. Tsukune estaba sorprendido por la coincidencia ya que él las había nombrado así. Yukari también le ofreció un trato el la ayudaría a encontrar su propio estilo de combate a cambio ella le enseñaría magia y le ayudaría a sacar el verdadero potencial de las mismas._

_-Lo siento Yukari no puedo aceptar ese trato- rechazo Tsukune_

_- Pero porque?- preguntaba la bruja genio sorprendida del rechazo- saldrías muy beneficiado-_

_-si, es verdad- concordó Tsukune serio con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados- pero no estamos hablando de los beneficios Yukari. Si te ayudo a entrenar significaría que planeas intervenir en los combates que puedan llegar a surgir y no me perdonaría si te pasara algo._

_-No Juegues Conmigo!- Grito enojada- Se perfectamente que estas entrenando a Kurumu para que pelee a tu lado si algo pasara-_

_-Si, es verdad- hablo serio Tsukune mientras abría los ojos y la miraba directo a los suyos- pero ella es una historia diferente ella es mayor que tu y conoce las repercusiones de sus actos-_

_-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la edad!- mientras más hablaba Tsukune mas furiosa se ponía- no soy una niña! Se perfectamente lo que podría pasar!_

_-No, no es cierto-contestaba Tsukune sin cambiar el tono de voz- Te coincídero como mi hermana menor Yukari si algo te pasara no podría perdonarme, ya es suficiente con que no pueda perdonarme el hecho de que Kurumu planee morir conmigo- levantándose tranquilamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_-Espera que aun no eh terminado contigo!-reprendió la enojada Bruja_

_-Pero yo si contigo-Deteniéndose en la puerta, girándose para mirarla de reojo directamente a los de la brujita-A parte que les tendría que decir a tus padres si te pasara algo y mas sabiendo que es culpa mía, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- y terminado eso se fue._

_-TSUKUNE…!- escucho el grito de la pequeña mientras bajaba la escalera._

_Al salir del edificio se dirigió al acantilado donde entrenaba. Estaba enojado pero no había querido mostrarle esa faceta a Yukari. Al llegar miro el atardecer sobre el mar rojo volviéndolo más rojo de lo que ya era. Dando la ilusión de un mar de fuego…FUEGO…_

_-!-de pronto empezó a sentir como si cerebro estuviera ardiendo. imágenes volvían a su mente…FUEGO...ACERO…UN HOMBRE MIRANDOLO DE REOJO MIENTRAS ESTABA RODEADO DE FUEGO Y ACERO…-Ahhhh!- empezó a gritar de dolor Tsukune por los recuerdos. Podía escuchar claramente el fuego quemando todo alrededor del hombre, el estallido de vidrios por la intensidad del mismo y como se retorcía el metal a su alrededor…y el pedido de la persona que nunca volvería a ver.-"Protege a tu madre"-_

_Mientras todo esto sucedía surgía de los más profundo de su ser la ira, la confusión, tristeza y la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada._

_Sin siquiera pedirlo sus nobles fantasmas se materializaron a su alrededor para recordarle que no estaba solo y el sin pensarlo cogía a Kanshou y Byakuya y empezó una frenética danza mortal. A medida que esta avanzaba intercambiaba las armas sin siquiera pensarlo y la velocidad aumentaba cada vez mas. Estaba frenético y pedía a gritos en su mente moverse más rápido para así sus lagrimas no tuvieran tiempo de salir.-"MAS RAPIDO, MAS RAPIDO…"-pensaba mientras intercambiaba a Gae Bolg por Nanatsu Yoru-"TENGO QUE SER MAS RAPIDO, MAS FUERTE NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESO PASE OTRA VEZ…"- sin desperdicio de movimiento sin compasión consigo mismo llevo a su cuerpo al límite y lo sobrepaso. El dolor no existía, no sentía a su cuerpo quejarse del esfuerzo y tampoco le importaba. Las esquemas de sus brazos estaban extendiéndose hacia su espalda a medida que el maná recorría todo su cuerpo con la misma furia con la que él se movía._

_Todo estaba siendo observado por Moka, Kurumu y Gin que estaban estupefactos viendo la danza letal desarrollarse. Los tres se habían enterado por diferentes medios que algo había hecho enloquecer a Tsukune y habían acudido de inmediato: La Moka interna sintió la fluctuación de energía en el aire y le pidió a la externa que se dirigiera hacia allá. Kurumu estaba yendo al acantilado que era donde generalmente entrenaban al no verlo llegar a la hora acordada cuando escucho el grito de dolor seguido por el ruido del acero cortando el aire. Y Gin había escuchado el grito de Tsukune gracias a ser un hombre lobo._

_Los tres estaban preguntándose qué había pasado para que Tsukune llegara a estar enojado a ese nivel. Justo cuando Moka y Gin iban a intervenir, Kurumu los detuvo interponiendo sus brazos en el camino de los dos._

_-Kurumu?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Gin y Moka_

_-Ginei-Hablo seria sin mirarlos a ninguno para que no la vieran llorar- agarra a Gae Bolg y bloquéalo por el frente, Moka Agarra a Kanshou y bloquéalo por atrás mas el flanco izquierdo, Yo me quedo con Byakuya y también bloqueare por atrás mas el flanco derecho. Romperemos su defensa y cuando lo hagamos entre Moka y Yo lo sujetáremos de esa forma lo calmaremos-Gracias a su empatía sentía toda su ira, confusión y sobre todo impotencia, pero había algo mas entremedio de todos esas emociones -"soledad"-pensaba Kurumu._

_Y como lo planeo la Succubus se movieron. Y en un instante apareció Ginei frente a Tsukune y comenzó a bloquear los golpes que inmediatamente empezaron a lloverle. Moka y Kurumu aparecieron unos momentos después a sus espaldas y ni bien entraron en su rango los golpes también les llovieron. A Gin le parecía increíble la velocidad con la que ataco a tres monstruos ni bien entraron en el rango de su cuchillo pero aun así era lento para el hombre lobo. Moka estaba Bloqueando exitosamente los ataques gracias a su contraparte interna que le indicaba donde iban los golpes antes de que este los lance pero también la interna estaba sorprendida no por la velocidad sino de que mantuviera la lucidez suficiente para batallar contra ellos 3. Y Kurumu conocía perfectamente como atacaba, como se movía y como pensaba en batalla gracias a eso bloqueaba como él le había enseñado._

_Y en el momento justo gracias a un descuido ocasionado por Moka. Ginei vio una abertura en la Danza Mortal y le golpeo la mano con el palo de Gae Bolg, resultando en que el cuchillo saliera disparado de la mano de Tsukune. En el instante que el Hombre lobo lo desarmo Moka Y Kurumu soltaron a Kanshou y Byakuya para abrazarlo mientras inmovilizaban sus brazos en el mismo._

_-calma, Tsukune calma-hablaba Moka tranquilizándolo_

_-Ya paso, tranquilo-le susurraba Kurumu_

_Poco a poco Tsukune se tranquilizaba, su respiración se normalizaba, su cuerpo se relajaba, todo gracias al abrazo de las dos chicas._

_Por otro lado Ginei miraba con celos y envidia la escena -"ese bastardo con suerte"-pensaba-"algún día me las vas a pagar Tsukune o si y con intereses esta envidia"-_

_Apenas Tsukune termino de calmarse perdió la conciencia._

_-Se desmayo-dijo Moka-"que habrá pasado para que se pusiera así?"-pensaba_

_-No sé que lo pudo poner en ese estado pero definitivamente estaba furioso -respondió la interna- Ahora puedo dar fe que Tsukune esconde más poder de que me imaginaba-_

_Viendo la cara que hacia Moka y el ojo del rosario brillando. Kurumu supuso que estaba conversando con su yo interna._

_-Que es lo que dice la interna, Moka?-pregunto _

_-Dice que no puede deducir que lo puso en ese estado, definitivamente estaba furioso. Pero me cuesta imaginar que algo pudiera enojarlo para ponerlo en ese estado -_

_-Todos explotamos algunas veces y por la actitud habitual de Tsukune podría creer que esta fue su primera vez- contesto Ginei_

_-si, estoy de acuerdo-secundo Kurumu-pude sentir como todas sus emociones reprimidas - comento la misma_

_-Es mejor que llevemos a Tsukune a su cuarto para que descanse- sugirió Moka_

_Mientras Ginei cargaba con el cuerpo de Tsukune a su habitación. Moka y Kurumu se prometieron a si mismas que no dejarían que esto pasara de nuevo._

_Esa noche volvió a soñar como hacía tiempo que no soñaba. Estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de un auto, levanto la vista para ver el asiento delantero pero algo lo detenía. Estaba mareado pero levanto la vista para encontrarse con su madre que estaba haciendo de escudo para algo que atravesaba su estomago. Quería hablar pero sus labios no se movían de lo aterrado que estaba, desvió la vista justo para ver una silueta sosteniendo algo alargado de espaldas a él en medio de la calle entre todos los autos prendidos fuego. Llamo a esa figura pidiéndole que lo ayudara con su madre aunque no podía escuchar el sonido de su propia voz pero la figura solo lo miro de reojo y sonrió -no te preocupes ella estará bien es más fuerte de lo aparenta. Protege a tu madre- La silueta se inclino y…._

_El sueño cambia _

_Estaba parado de nuevo en esa colina verde cuya luna llena alumbraba como si fuera el único sitio del mundo que mereciera su luz…_

_-Oye chico- llamo su atención una voz masculina. Y justo cuando estaba por darse vuelta recibió un puñetazo de lleno en la quijada._

_-Eso duele!- dijo Tsukune sosteniendo su adolorida mandíbula_

_-Por supuesto que debe dolerte tu estupidez- dijo otra voz masculina a su lado y por el tono no estaba feliz._

_-Chicos dejen en paz al maestro- Dijo una voz femenina con una tonalidad seductora._

_Levantado la vista pudo ver a quienes tenía alrededor. La voz femenina era de una mujer que debía medir un metro sesenta. Vestía una capa morada y negro abrochada en mitad del pecho por un broche circular dorado. Debajo parecía tener un vertido morado medias blancas y sandalias negras. A pesar de que la capa parecía venir con capucha incluida la mujer no la tenía puesta dejando ver la delicada forma de su rostro, ojos azules muy hermosos, el pelo celeste con una única trenza que pasaba por detrás de su oreja puntiaguda y caía sobre sus hombros y un tatuaje de una daga con un filo irregular que tenía en el cuello. Por el tatuaje podía deducir que era Rule Breaker._

_El segundo hombre era Rho Ayax._

_El Tercer hombre y la persona que lo golpeo era más alto que Rho por lo menos media cabeza de cabello Azul Noche con cola de caballo aretes plateado en las orejas con forma de lagrima. Tenía un leotardo azul oscuro con hombreras de metal y un tatuaje que formaba una lanza que se extendía desde la muñeca derecha hasta la muñeca izquierda pasando por su espalda. Pero lo que lo impresiono fueron esos ojos rojos de pupila rasgada como la de un gato esto último lo hacía ver más peligroso. Como había pasado con Rule Breaker el tatuaje lo identificaba como Gae Bolg._

_-Que crees que haces mocoso?!- Hablo Gae-Enfadándote por esa estupidez- levantado el puño para pegarle de nuevo pero fue detenido por la mano de Rho._

_-Cálmate- digo sereno el escudo- te deje golpearlo antes pero no es para que se te haga costumbre-_

_-está bien- digo de mala gana _

_Tsukune solo podía mirarlos._

_Rule Breaker se acerco a Tsukune y lo abrazo por la espalda sorprendiendo al muchacho. -Generalmente nunca estoy de acuerdo con el palo doblado pero esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con Gae, entiendo que tengas toda esa ira por no haber podido hacer nada por el pero no dejes que el pasado te pase por encima, solo debes seguir adelante y nosotros estaremos contigo- digo con una voz muy tierna y sensual- como no tenemos mucho tiempo, te seduciré la próxima vez que pases por aquí.- volviendo su voz más sensual que tierna._

_-No te pases, Rule- Dijo Rho- Escucha Tsukune nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para protegerte, Todos nosotros- en ese instante una infinita cantidad de figuras se materializaron por todo el lugar-pero debes seguir adelante y volverte más fuerte para cumplir la promesa que hiciste la primera vez que viniste acá-_

_-Espera que…-pero Rule Breaker tapo su boca con uno de sus dedos_

_-Sabemos que no recuerdas pero esperaremos a que lo hagas-_

_Parándose al lado de Tsukune posando su mano derecha en la cabeza mientras que con la izquierda señalaba a las figuras- Ese día no solo nosotros, Kanshou, Byakuya y Nanatsu seremos los que saldremos a ayudarte sino todos ellos estarán más que gustosos de prestarte sus habilidades- Dijo Gae Bolg con una sonrisa- Pero recuerda debes seguir adelante-_

_-Me alegra que te hayas calmado Gae- Dijo Tsukune-Gracias por todo, se que siempre podre contar con ustedes-_

_-pero si vuelves a perder el control así te daré la golpiza de tu vida- Afirmo con una sonrisa mientras estrellaba su puño contra su palma.- es hora que despiertes-_

_Riiing Riiing Riiing. Es sonido de la alarma lo despertó_

_Al despertar estaba en su habitación –Como llegue acá?- se preguntaba mientras se levantaba de su cama_

_-Yo y las chicas te trajimos- Se escucho una voz muy familiar a su lado._

_-Ginei- exclamo al ver al hombre lobo que estaba sentado-Que haces aquí?-_

_- Viendo como estabas- decía con una sonrisa Gin –Ayer enloqueciste en el acantilado, no nos reconociste y tuvimos que crear una abertura en tus ataques para pararte los pies-_

_Tsukune se levanto de inmediato –No los lastime cierto?- Pregunto preocupado_

_-Ahahaha, hace falta mucho más que un idiota enloquecido para lastimarnos- se reía Gin- pero estuve muy sorprendido ayer al igual que la Moka interna. Tu velocidad, fuerza y precisión fueron mucho más grandes que las que mostraste en tu anteriores batallas-_

_-Ah…- Suspiro tranquilo por no haberle hecho daño a sus amigos_

_-Pero antes de que partamos hacia la escuela que recuerda que hoy es lunes y hay que repartir los periódicos. Tengo que preguntarte algo-Digo Ginei poniéndose serio- Porque te pusiste así?-_

_ Tsukune no quería decir nada, pero el que Gin se ponga serio significaba que no aceptaría dejar el tema así como así.-Ayer tuve una discusión con Yukari- dijo tranquilamente serio mientras caminaba al baño para bañarse._

_-Solo por eso?, ciertamente no te ves como una persona que perdería los estribos solo con discutir con nuestra mini-bruja -comento Ginei mientras se apoyaba en la pared del lado de afuera del baño para poder hablar mientras Tsukune se bañaba._

_-No, no fue por eso- negaba triste al recordar fragmentos de su momento de locura mientras estos se mesclaban con las imágenes de "esa" noche. Al entrar a la ducha._

_-Entonces no entiendo- confundido de las palabras de su amigo espadachín_

_-La cuestión es que con lo enfadado que estaba ayer por la discusión, recordé algo sobre esa noche-_

_-QUE?- esto había sorprendido al hombre lobo- quieres contarme? Quizás te ayude el quitarte algo del peso que llevas- pregunto con amabilidad._

_- No es mucho- quedándose callando un segundo mientras dejaba que el agua y sus recuerdo fluyeran en su mente y cuerpo- recuerdo estar sentado en la parte trasera del auto sin poder moverme con mi madre sobre mi y la silueta de mi padre de pie entre el fuego que salían de los autos , me miro sonrió hablo y nada más. También recuerdo el sonido de los vidrios reventarse por la intensidad del fuego, el olor de los cuerpo quemados y los gritos de dolor y agonía que inundaban el ambiente-La ira e impotencia empezaba a volver solo por recordar esos pequeños fragmentos- Y no pude hacer nada para ayudar- golpeando los azulejos de la pared del baño._

_-No es tu culpa Tsukune, tenias cuanto? cinco, seis años?- era una pregunta cuya respuesta no era necesaria._

_- Tenia siete-respondía mientras se calmaba y terminaba de bañarse- pero si hubiera sido más fuerte posiblemente hubiera podido salvarlo- con una mescla de tristeza e ira._

_-Aun eras un niño- repitió Ginei- y probablemente hubieras muerto tu también. Aparte si hubieras muerto no te hubiera conocido y en este momento estaría espiando a las chicas mientras se cambian o me abría cuesto de novio con Moka- comento divertido tratando de alegrar el ambiente._

_Cosa que resulto ya que Tsukune empezó a reírse- ahahah, como se eso fuera a pasar idiota-mientras apagaba el agua de la ducha y empezaba a secarse- ahora sal, lobo degenerado que me voy a cambiar-_

_-hooo…asique el gran Tsukune es tímido- burlándose Ginei_

_-Oh, por dios-Fingiendo sorpresa Tsukune -Te volviste gay!-devolviéndole la burla_

_-QUE NO SOY GAY!-exclamo enojado mientras salía del cuarto de Tsukune- Y apúrate que tenemos que ir a la academia-_

_En cuanto se coloco el uniforme de la escuela salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Ginei apoyado en la pared al lado de su puerta.-Listo?-pregunto el mismo_

_-Si espera a que cierre la puerta con llave- respondió Tsukune_

_Al llegar a la academia empezaron a preparar todo para repartir los periódicos que habían hecho con tanto esfuerzo. Al rato llegaron las chicas. Las tres juntas para ser mas especifico._

_De inmediato Kurumu y Moka lo atacaron con preguntas de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Yukari se había enterado de todo en el camino a la academia por sus amigas y se echaba la culpa de que Tsukune terminara volviéndose loco asique se mantuvo alejada pero ella no contaba con que él se diera cuenta._

_El se acerco a la joven bruja y apoyo una de sus manos en su pequeño hombro._

_-Tsukune….yo…-empezó Yukari tratando de disculparse, pero fue detenida por Tsukune._

_-No te preocupes, Yukari. no fue culpa tuya- dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante. Quizás era cierto que era culpa suya pero gracias a eso pudo recordar algo más sobre esa noche._

_En otro lugar dentro de la Academia una mujer entraba en una habitación oscura para encontrar un hombre de uniforme negro mirando por una ventana con los brazos detrás de la espalda. La mujer se arrodilla ante el –Mi señor eh terminado la investigación de Aono Tsukune- con total respeto._

_-Y cuál fue el resultado de tu investigación?- pregunto el hombre volteando para ver a su subordinada._

_La mujer saco abrió el expediente que traía en la mano mientras se ponía de pie-Aono Tsukune Alumno del tercer curso de Primer año, raza desconocida, calificaciones normales, habilidades físicas inferiores. Y esos son sus datos académicos ya que los últimos cambian considerablemente en combate.-_

_El hombre la miraba interesado –explícate, Keito-_

_-Aono Tsukune en combate cambia totalmente, según mis investigaciones muestra un alto grado de entrenamiento de combate con armas, su capacidad estratégica es algo para tener en cuenta también…-se queda callada Keito por un segundo como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas._

_ Esto no paso desapercibido por su jefe –Pero?- pregunto_

_-Es difícil de explicar señor…su fuerza, velocidad y agilidad se incrementan considerablemente durante un combate, sus sentidos se agudizan permitiéndole seguir combatiendo contra enemigos más fuertes, veloces incluso contra varios enemigos a la vez- respondió _

_-Se contiene durante sus clases normales?, interesante-_

_-No, señor. Aono no se contiene durante sus clases, yo misma lo he visto en las clases de educación física e incluso lo eh espiado durante algunos de sus entrenamientos matutinos, se cansa igual que un humano. Por eso es que no puedo explicarlo- contradijo la mujer_

_-Magia?- preguntaba el hombre_

_-No descarto la posibilidad, pero eh mandado a investigar a algunos subordinados a la biblioteca de la escuela pero ninguno encontró nada parecido a lo que él es capaz de hacer- sin despegar los ojos del informe como tratando de encontrarle una lógica- Además de tener la capacidad de materializar armas, la cual yo misma me eh encerrado en la biblioteca buscando alguna pista sobre esta habilidad he leído libros de magia esperando que esa fuera la respuesta pero…-_

_-No encontraste nada, verdad?- interrumpió su jefe._

_- así es- asiendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza._

_-Bien, creo que es hora de hacerle una visita, no crees Keito?- dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía asía la puerta-_

_-Si, señor- mientras caminaba detrás de el. _

_El reparto de periódicos había sido un gran éxito, con las chicas ahí los periódicos empezaron a acabarse con rapidez incluso habían hecho 4 enormes filas para poder obtener el periódico. Era muy gracioso para Tsukune el ver a varios estudiantes sentados en las mesas del patio al lado de la expendedora leyendo el diario como lo hacían los adultos en las confiterías (bares) del mundo humano._

_Ginei por supuesto no trabajaba estaba apoyado en un árbol cerca del puesto leyendo el diario haciéndose el chico genial seguramente para intentar atraer a alguna chica o por costumbre ya que cada vez que repartían periódicos posaba de la misma manera._

_ -Nos esta yendo bien, no?- comento contento Tsukune mientras abría otra caja de periódicos._

_-si, se están agotando con rapidez- comento Moka con una sonrisa._

_-la verdad es que podríamos cobrar por los periódicos así obtendríamos más fondos para el club- comento Yukari._

_-Pero eso perdería el enfoque del porque existe este club- comento Ginei sin perder su pose._

_-Tu deberías dejar de estar ahí ocupando espacio y podrías venir a ayudar- ataco Kurumu a Gin._

_-Ustedes están haciendo un excelente trabajo, no me necesitan ahí para repartir los periódicos- se defendió Gin levantando un pulgar._

_Al poco tiempo después se empezó a escuchar murmullos provenientes de los estudiantes que llegaban a la entrada de la escuela._

_-lo viste?-pregunto un varón no humano a su compañera_

_-si los vi-respondió la chica- que hacen aquí?_

_-Los uniformes negros- dijo otro mientras miraba hacia la entrada_

_Caminando atravez del portón de entrada se veían a 10 personas vestidas de negro con espadas de madera que se aproximaban a ellos mientras apartaban gente bruscamente. El que parecía ser el líder de este grupo un varón alto, de cabello largo rubio que a diferencia de los demás del grupo utilizaba un sobretodo negro envés de la chaqueta negra que utilizaban los demás varones del grupo se acerco a la mesa del club de periodismo con una sonrisa arrogante._

_Gin lo conocía demasiado bien para su gusto y sin perder un segundo se coloco en frente de sus compañeros._

_ -Buenos días, soy Kuyou el presidente de la comisión de seguridad publica un placer en conocerlos- se presento el hombre._

_- Buenos días, soy Ginei el presidente del club de periodismo- contesto la presentación Ginei. Ambos ya se conocían, habían batallado antes. Cuando la comisión de seguridad aniquilo a los antiguos miembros de club el año anterior. Pero por cuestiones de etiqueta se volvieron a presentar. - que es lo que desea la comisión de nosotros?- pregunto ocultando su enojo temiendo saber la respuesta_

_-Normalmente hubiera venido aquí a preguntar el porqué no nos pidieron autorización para publicar estos contenidos y a exigir que quemaran los periódicos de inmediato-contesto tranquilamente Kuyou ._

_-Pero?-pregunto cortante Ginei. Algo no estaba bien, sabía que normalmente Kuyou hubiera destrozado el pequeño puesto para demostrar su autoridad._

_-Pero esta vez me trae un asunto oficial, respecto a uno de sus integrantes- Respondió posando su mirada en Tsukune.- Así que por esta vez dejare la falta de autorización para otro momento-_

_Ginei lo miro desafiante- Que Asuntos tienes con uno de los miembros de mi club?-_

_-Eso no asunto tuyo, Marioka- Contesto con la misma mirada desafiante- Ahora volviendo a los asuntos, Señor Aono Tsukune podría seguirme para poder conversar en un lugar tranquilo?.- Mas que una pregunta parecía una orden._

_Tsukune que junto con las chicas se habían mantenido callados todo el tiempo miro a su amigo que apretaba los puños, le asintió con la cabeza a Kuyou y se dispuso a seguirlo al pasar al lado coloco su mano en el Hombro de Ginei para hacerle entender que estaría bien. Las chicas intentaron replicar pero el Hombre Lobo levanto la mano para impedirles el paso._

_-Pero…-Empezó Kurumu_

_-Está Bien, el estará bien-Corto Gin. Pero lo decía mas para tranquilizarse el que para tranquilizarlas a ellas.- ahora volvamos al trabajo ya que es raro que la comisión de estas oportunidades- siguió serio mientras seguía con la mirada a Tsukune que era rodeado y escoltado por la gente de Kuyou._

_Tsukune y la comisión caminaron hasta el patio trasero. Siendo seguidos por las miradas y murmullos de todos los estudiantes que se cruzaron en el camino._

_Cuando llegaron Kuyou chasqueo los dedos y sus subordinados colocaron una mesa y un par de sillas enfrentadas. Antes de sentarse le señalo a Tsukune la silla contraria para que se sentara a lo cual sin decir una palabra ni quitar la vista de los ojos de Kuyou se sentó. El resto del grupo se paro alrededor de la mesa dándoles la espalda para evitar interrupciones. Excepto una mujer de mirada arrogante que permaneció detrás de Kuyou como si fuera su secretaria._

_Pasaron unos minutos mirándose mutuamente en silencio, más que mirándose se estaban analizando el uno a otro._

_-"al ver la forma en que reacciono Gin al interactuar con este sujeto, estoy seguro que es peligroso, tengo tres hombres en mi espalda, dos en mi derecha , otros dos a mi izquierda y el no tiene a nadie más que esa chica. Intenta mantenerme cercado y vigilado aparte se ve que tiene mucha confianza en sus propias habilidades y en las de la chica."-analizaba Tsukune en su mente –" escuchemos lo que tiene que decir"-_

_-Veo que lo que escuche no se acerca a la verdad- hablo por primera vez Kuyou_

_-Que quiere decir?- Pregunto Confundido Tsukune_

_-Me habían dicho que eres un guerrero entrenado- contesto- me estuviste analizando a mí y a mis subordinados desde que nos sentamos-_

_-es una costumbre-Dijo secamente Tsukune –vamos directamente al grano, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-_

_-Que persona más directa- dijo con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro-Bien, pero antes de eso quiero hacerte una preguntas-_

_-Adelante- asiéndole un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera. _

_ -Quien eres exactamente?- pregunto_

_-Aono Tsukune, alumno de 1 año 3° grupo-contesto inmediatamente_

_- no me refería a eso- extendiéndole la mano a su secretaria, la cual inmediatamente saco el expediente y se lo entrego- Según nuestros informes tus habilidades académicas y físicas son iguales a las de un humano- _

_Esto puso nervioso a Tsukune pero no dejo que se le viera en la cara.-"como me descubrieron?, rayos van a matarme"-Maldecía por dentro_

_-Pero tus habilidades de combate son extraordinarias- siguió Kuyou sin notar el nerviosismo de Tsukune al tener la vista en el expediente- Durante los altercados que has tenido desde que ingresaste. Has demostrado un alto grado en entrenamiento con armas, tus capacidades físicas y mentales están en otro nivel, uno que no demuestras durante las clases. Si las comparamos con tu rendimiento académico podrían deducir que te haces el tonto apropósito, pero después de investigarte podemos decir que al menos en la clase de educación física lo que demuestras son tus limitaciones reales que son casualmente iguales a las humanas- cerrando el expediente- aparte tenemos esta habilidad nunca antes vista de materializar armas. Asique de aquí viene mi pregunta ¿Quién eres realmente Aono Tsukune? O más precisamente ¿Qué eres?-._

_- Ahora entiendo- afiliando los ojos- lo que realmente quieres saber es cuál es mi raza y cómo funcionan mis habilidades, cierto? En otras palabras mi verdadera forma –Había entrado en modo de Batalla_

_-Precisamente- respondió_

_-Lo siento, pero las reglas de la escuela prohíben que revele cualquier información sobre mi verdadera forma eso implica también mis habilidades- respondió serio Tsukune. El ambiente se estaba poniendo pesado asique empezó a mandar energía atravez de su cuerpo y visualizo a Gae Bolg, si este tipo quería forzarlo a que hablara de sus habilidades tendría que sacárselo por la fuerza._

_-Estas tratando de ir en contra de la comisión, nosotros somos la ley aquí, somos los que mantienen la paz en la academia, todo aquel que vaya en contra nuestra…-afilando sus ojos- le espera la muerte-_

_-Es una amenaza?- Pregunto mientras cerraba el puño para sostener a Gae Bolg apenas fuera materializada._

_Kuyou solo entrecerró mas los ojos de forma amenazante-"vamos demuéstrame esas habilidades, demuéstrame que vale la pena que allá venido verte"-_

_Apenas los hombres a sus espaldas se dieron vuelta para atacar a Tsukune. Este se levanto de su silla, la pateo hacia atrás y le dio en las rodillas a uno de los subordinados asiendo que callera al piso, en el mismo movimiento con el mismo pie pateo la punta de la mesa asiendo que se pare en dos patas obstruyéndole la vista a Kuyou para materializar la lanza roja en sus manos. Los otros dos subordinados se lanzaron contra él pero Tsukune se agacho dejándolos pasar de largo, giro sobre su pie izquierdo mientras cortaba con la punta de lanza cortaba detrás de las rodillas y con la otra punta los golpeo en la cabeza dejándolos inconsciente. Cuando el tercero se intentaba levantar del piso por el golpe de la silla se encontró a Tsukune con la lanza pasando detrás de la espalda y con la punta de la misma posando suavemente en su cuello. -Muévete y te mando al hospital- amenazo nuestro héroe. _

_ Clap clap clap clap_

_Los aplausos solitarios se escucharon de parte de la persona detrás de la mesa.-Sin duda valió la pena que viniera a verte personalmente en vez de dejar que mi secretaria hiciera el trabajo- alago Kuyou sentado desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras la secretaria volvía a poner la mesa en su lugar. –siéntate por favor aun no hemos terminado- pidió amablemente_

_ Obedientemente Tsukune levanto su silla y se volvió a sentar cercano a la mesa y apoyo la lanza en su hombro señalando que estaba listo para el siguiente round. –ahora que viste de la que soy capaz dime qué quieres de mi-_

_Kuyou se inclino en la mesa –no vi de lo que eres capaz, ya que levantaste la mesa para obstruir mi visión y la de mi secretaria. No obstante puedo deducirlo vagamente por la forma en que mis subordinados terminaron inconscientes en el piso- digo con sinceridad –eso lo hace mas excitante, asique iré directo al grano- digo poniendo cara seria._

_Tsukune solo se quedo callado esperando a que prosiguiera_

_-El deber de la comisión de seguridad pública es hacer respetar las reglas de la academia. Y desde que has llegado has roto al menos media docena de ellas…-espero un momento por si Tsukune replicaba algo en contra pero este quedo callado esperando que prosiguiera con la acusación- desde atacar miembros del cuerpo estudiantil hasta portación de armas letales, mi deber como el presidente es arrestarte inmediatamente.- siguió con gravedad_

_-pero?- pregunto con cautela. Esas acusaciones eran ciertas en las escuelas humanas era igual, lógicamente lo tendrían que castigar por ello pero no podía dejar de pensar que había algo más._

_-ahí está mi problema Aono Tsukune…-dijo sin dejar la gravedad en su vos- Me interesas-concluyo con una sonrisa arrogante-_

_-Perdón?- no entendía que quería decir con eso._

_- me explico- volviendo a tomar el expediente- Tus habilidades son preciosas para mi, quiero que te unas a la comisión de seguridad y entrenes a mis subordinados- concluyo_

_Tsukune ahora entendía este tipo quería un ejército.-Porque? Para ello tienes a los clubes de la escuela que pueden entrenar a tus subordinados-_

_-Tus habilidades de combate son mejores de las de cualquier estudiante y apuesto que podrías ganarle a cualquiera de las maestros que enseñan en esos clubes. Haciendo uso de tus habilidades podría mantener la paz de esta academia mucho más fácilmente- dijo sacando un papel de expediente y pasándoselo _

_Tsukune tomo el papel y comenzó a leerlo mientras agarraba con mas firmeza a Gae Bolg -"me mando a seguir"-estaba enojado _

_–te eh investigado desde que mandaste al hospital a Komiya Saizou, la forma de sus heridas demostrabas que fueron hechas por un profesional, mas allá de eso un especialista- mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldar de la silla- después tenemos el asunto del Hombre lobo y los tres lagartos idiotas- sonriendo maliciosamente._

_-"mierda, se adonde va esto"- pensaba Tsukune volviendo a ver a Kuyou a los ojos. -"está tratando de extorsionarme para que me una a él, su modo de pensamiento es igual al de los Yakusas que secuestraron a Kyoko hace un año atrás"-_

_- Si te nos unes y entrenas a mis hombre puedo hacer desaparecer los cargos en tu contra, incluyendo los cargos por atacar a mis hombres con un arma claramente letal- declaro con una sonrisa oscura de satisfacción al sentir que había acorralado a Tsukune._

_-"este hijo de puta me provoco apropósito para que reaccionara, atacara a sus hombre y tener más armas en mi contra"- no dejaba que su preocupación escara de su rostro de piedra analítica-Y si acepto que pasara? El único que tiene poder para desaparecer los cargos así como así es el director- preocupado por la respuesta de Kuyou._

_-Eso es cierto, Ellos(Gin y los lagartos) tomaran tu lugar y tu serás libre de toda culpa.- contesto agrandando su sonrisa oscura un poco mas -si te niegas tendría que arrestarte y matarte. Lo cual sería una lástima porque se perderían esas habilidades- concluyo Kuyou –si peleas, te derrotare y matare a los miembros de club de periodismo enfrente de tus ojos.- _

_ -" maldito Hijo de puta, Cabron de porquería, no importa que elija terminare en sus manos, solo queda…"- Bajo la mirada, la lanza empezó a soltar una niebla roja, a vibrar y silbar amenazadoramente –"Gae Bolg?"-_

_-__**QUE CREES QUE HACES NIÑATO…!-**__grito la lanza en sus manos-__**NO DEJAREMOS QUE TOMES ESE CAMINO…MORIR POR TUS AMIGOS? TE VAS A RENDIR TAN FACIL ESTUPIDO…AUN PODEMOS PELEAR Y MORIR COMO GUERREROS!-**__Grito Gae Bolg claramente enojado, no Furioso._

_-"No lo entiendes verdad, si aceptas encarcelaran a Ginei y a los lagartos por mi culpa, posiblemente los ejecuten y no puedo dejar que eso pase…"-pensaba con calma -" y si peleo mataran a Ginei, las chicas y posiblemente también a los lagartos por traidores. Ya lo dije recién estos tipos son más parecidos a los Yakusas, que a los policías. La única forma…no me gusta pero no hay de otra"-._

_-__**IMBECIL SIEMPRE HAY OTRA FORMA! SIEMPRE HAY UN CAMINO!-**__Gae Bolg no podía dejar de estar furioso._

_Mientras Tsukune con los ojos cerrado y la cabeza gacha discutía con la amenazadoramente letal lanza. Kuyou miraba con admiración y satisfacción la escena, sabía que Tsukune aceptaría su propuesta a nadie le gusta la muerte, era igual que los demás vendería su propia alma para preservar su vida. La había acorralado solo había una solución y al final escogería aceptar su propuesta…_

_Por otro lado Keito no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando su jefe había desencadenado algo muy malo, la forma que se comporta esa lanza no era normal, parecía como si estuviera viva retorciéndose de furia por la situación en la que habían dejado a su maestro._

_Keito podía ser arrogante y gustarle demasiado la autoridad pero incluso ella sabía que habían puertas que no se debían abrir. Ella que había vendido su alma por poder estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por su presidente pero ahora tenía demasiado miedo del hombre sentado frente a ella._

_De repente Tsukune se paro sorprendiendo a Keito, asustándola más de la que estaba porque una sonrisa oscura y sádica estaba en el rostro del chico…mientras la lanza seguía aullando-"realmente va a aceptar?"-se preguntaba la secretaria. –"va a vender su alma igual que yo?"- tenía muchas preguntas que serian respondidas con una sola palabra._

_Kuyou por otro lado sonrió en victoria a lo que pasaba enfrente de sus ojos. –"lo acepto…sabia que aceptaría…todos aceptan al final y el no es diferentes a los demás…todos prefieren su vida a la de los demás"-pensaba satisfecho. - ¿y qué decidiste?-conociendo la respuesta. –si aceptas arrodíllate ante mi-._

_Tsukune solo dio un paso adelante y se inclino como para arrodillarse. Cuando de repente estiro su brazo hacia el cielo y hiso desaparecer a Gae Bolg en contra de la voluntad de la lanza. _

_-Veo que inclinaste para arrodillarte ante mi-Dijo Kuyou con arrogancia- y hiciste desaparecer tu lanza asique no vas a pelear, vamos termina de arrodillarte-_

_Pero Tsukune se detuvo a mitad de arrodillarse y levanto la vista con una mirada desafiante –solo me incline para disculparme con mi lanza por desmaterializarla a en contra de su voluntad- Dijo con acero en voz, sorprendiendo los presentes._

_-Las armas no tienen voluntad, Tsukune. Es que eres idiota?- pregunto Kuyou-y que respondes?-_

_-Púdrete- dijo levantándose y escupiendo al piso con cara de asco –te metiste con la persona equivocada, no voy a vender mi alma para salvar mi culo- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa._

_Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que acababa de hacer Tsukune, no solo había desafiado a la persona más poderosa de la academia y escupido en su proposición, literalmente. Sino que se había preferido la vida de los demás a la suya._

_Kuyou por su parte estaba furioso porque la basura enfrente suyo lo había desafiado y había preferido a los demás que su vida…si así quería jugar entonces no tenía otra opción más que hacer cumplir la ley. Se paró de la mesa inmediatamente –Keito arresta inmediatamente a Aono Tsukune y enciérralo en las celdas de la central. Mañana lo ejecutaremos por los cargos que se le imputan- dijo furioso. De repente se dio cuenta que había otra forma de convencerlo. –Tienes hasta mañana a la mañana para cambiar de opinión Tsukune antes de que te ejecute-_

_-No la cambiare idiota corrupto-dijo con una voz desafiante._

_-Ya lo veremos- exclamo furioso –Keito llama a Haruo dile que tengo trabajo para el- Keito por su parte estaba estupefacta mirando como Tsukune era arrestado por los otros miembros de la comisión y aun así se mantenía desafiante. -Keito?- llamo Kuyou._

_Inmediatamente volvió a sus cabales. –Si, señor de inmediato- ordeno a los subordinados llevarlo a la central por un camino en que toda la escuela pudiera ver que nadie escapa a la autoridad de la comisión e inmediatamente después agarro su teléfono celular y empezó a hacer llamadas._

_Por otro lado Tsukune sin oponer resistencia dejo que lo arrestaran manteniendo su mirada desafiante y su sonrisa orgullosa. En cuanto intentaron empujarlo para que caminara Tsukune golpeo con el codo al subordinado rompiéndole la nariz y dejando fluir la sangre. –Puedo caminar solo, no soy paralitico- declaro manteniendo su tono desafiante e impertinente. Empezó a caminar exactamente por la ruta que Keito había establecido con las manos esposadas y sus tres guardias mas el ensangrentado que lo miraban atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera. Keito los acompañaba lejos de ellos perdida en sus pensamientos._

_ Kuyou caminaba furioso hacia su clase -" Tsukune resulto alguien más difícil de roer de lo que había pensado"-._

_Tsukune camina con tranquilidad sin dejar su desafiante mirada y orgullosa sonrisa por los costados exteriores de las aulas. Los alumnos pegados a las ventanas no podían creer lo que veían que el chico mantuviera esa mirada y sonrisa mientras era escoltado a la prisión de la comisión. Todos sabían lo que significaba el ser arrestado por la comisión…: MUERTE. y aun así no se veía preocupación en su rostro como si no le importara morir. Moka y Kurumu estaban llorando tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros de curso tratando de ir a ayudarlo pero estos no las soltaban. Yukari estaba igual solo que era detenida por los tres lagartos que miraban con furia a los miembros de la comisión. Ginei por su parte no era detenido por nadie sino por el mismo sabía que si actuaba antes de tiempo los matarían a todos y sin poder contener su ira golpea el banco incrustando su puño en el hasta la muñeca asustando a sus compañeros. Ahora entendía un poco como Tsukune se sentía por no poder salvar a su padre...: impotencia. _

_Mikogami miraba por la bola de cristal orgulloso mientras reía maniáticamente. Había visto todo, lo venia vigilando desde que llego a la escuela –Tiene tu misma mirada, tú misma actitud y sobre todo es igual de fiel a su alma, debes sentirte orgulloso de él. verdad Takumi?-_

_Tsukune paso por el infierno durante esas eternas horas mientras era torturado por un alumno llamado Haruo. Quien trataba de doblegarle su voluntad para que jurara lealtad a Kuyou pero Tsukune era de acero. Cada vez que lo torturaba y luego le preguntaba si juraba lealtad a Kuyou el solo respondía cosas como: -tu madre llamo dices que vuelvas a casa y dejes de avergonzarlos- mientras reía forzadamente. o también cosas como: -A la única que le jurare lealtad es a tu hermana-. Al ver que no estaba funcionando hiso preguntas de control para ver evaluar el estado de la mente del chico pero el solo respondía cosas como: - de donde vengo? Pues del mismo lado que tu. De estar con tu hermana- o también –deberías rendirte idiota. Si tus padres te enseñaron a torturar pues deben estar muy decepcionados-. No importaba que tanto lo golpeara el solo seguía insultando a su familia. No importaba donde lo golpeara o hiriera el solo seguía gritando de dolor primero y luego reía. Era muy frustrante para el torturador. _

_Al final solo una hora antes de la hora programada para la ejecución fue cuando lo soltaron en una celda. Los demás prisioneros no podían creer lo lejos que había llegado la comisión. Pero lo más impresionante era la resistencia del chico. Todos habían escuchado los gritos de dolor y las risas que le venían después. Los presos se acercaban a sus rejas para ver la de Tsukune y le preguntaban si estaba aun con vida, otros los felicitaban por su resistencia pero Tsukune no respondía ya que estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para mantener bajo control todos los furiosos nobles fantasmas que pedían a gritos que les dejara matar a todos esos malditos Pero lo que evito que sucumbiera fue un noble fantasma que no pudo ver su forma pero pudo escuchar su voz más clara que los numerosos pedidos de sangre. Era una voz masculina muy amable pero se notaba que era sumamente experimentado, ya que lo instruía con lo que tenía que pensar para no volverse loco, lo que tenía que decir y como debía actuar, incluso sugirió que le escupiera la cara al torturador lo cual Tsukune ejecuto diligentemente._

_Tsukune se acomodo contra la pared de la celda jurando que Kuyou y Haruo se las pagarían todas y cada una, no solo sus nobles fantasmas querían la sangre de sus enemigos él también la deseaba. Poso su brazo derecho estirado sobre una de sus rodillas flexionadas mientras concentraba su mirada furiosa en un punto. Gracias a lo que él pensaba que era uno de sus nobles fantasmas el dolor de la tortura no había sido tanta y los brillos dorados que antes eran tan tenues que solo Tsukune había podido divisar mientras lo torturaban se hicieron muy intensos y sus heridas comenzaron a curarse mucho más rápido de lo que alguna vez había sido. _

_Sus nobles fantasmas se calmaron después de un rato como si alguien les hubiese cerrado la boca. Pero una nueva voz surgió de su interior –__**Resististe muy bien joven-**__ era la voz delicada como la de una mujer pero al mismo tiempo firme, autoritaria–__**estoy sumamente impresionada, me demostraste que eres digno de portarme pero debes usarme con cuidado ya que podría corromperte si no controlas tus emociones cuando me tengas en tus manos-**__dijo la voz_

_-"Tranquila no me dejare corromper"- respondió con tranquilidad. Sus emociones se habían calmado en el instante que la espada hablo. Ya no quería sangre pero si castigo para Kuyou._

**_-Soy un arma de doble filo y cumpliste muy bien mi requisitos, Tsukune-_**_ Proclamo con orgullo en su voz._

_-"Y estas cuales eran?"- pregunto curioso_

_-__**Una lealtad y una voluntad digna de un Caballero-**__ respondió con simpleza_

_-"Solo eso?"-respondió incrédulo-" pensé que serian mas y mucho más complicados"-_

_-__**Si solo eso-**__ respondió –__**Veras, tuve dos maestros antes que tu a la primera la corrompí hasta la medula después de que destruyeran sistemáticamente su mente y el segundo nunca llego a portarme ya que nunca se dio cuenta de nuestra conexión.-**__dijo con pesar._

_-Con lo de doble filo quisiste referirte a la corrupción?- pregunto curioso_

**_-Mas o menos, veras pertenezco tanto a la Luz como a la Oscuridad mientras más poderosas sean tus emociones más poderosa seré yo y depende cuál de ellas tengas al momento de llamarme será la forma que adoptare-_**_explico el noble fantasma._

_-Cual de ellas?-pregunto confundido_

_-__**Emociones positivas o negativas a eso me refiero. Si tienes emociones positivas saldré con mi forma original, si tienes pensamientos negativos saldré corrupta lo cual es peligroso- **__contesto el arma._

_-Si mis emociones cambian a lo largo del combate?-_

_-__**también lo hare yo, asique debes tener cuidado, de acuerdo?-**__ la última parte fue con voz amable y preocupada pero sin dejar de ser firme y autoritaria._

_Después de la charla con el Noble Fantasma. Quizás debería haberle hecho caso a Gae Bolg pero inmediatamente descarto la idea, ya que si lo hubiera hecho sus amigos estarían en su lugar, aparte de eso nunca podría haber cumplido con los requisitos de su antigua amiga y haberla escuchado al final. Por su parte los demás Nobles Fantasmas estaban enojados con el por idiota pero en especial con Kuyou y su subordinado. Personalmente hablando hubieran seguido tratando de convencerlo de que los dejara salir para acabar con el torturador y con cualquiera que se metiera en medio pero la voluntad de Tsukune había demostrado ser más fuerte que cualquier intento de persuasión de su parte. Además estaba el asunto de la repentina aparición de ella. Todos pensaban que tardaría más tiempo en cumplir con los requisitos de ella pero allí estaba parada hablando con tranquilidad con su maestro. Y si ella no estaba enfadada que era la más emocional y explosiva de todos ellos entonces no tenían que preocuparse. Apartando eso también estaba la aparición de su líder, El maestro de todos los nobles fantasmas quien nunca había dejado su colina para presentarse a su nuevo amo (no tiene requisitos. Nunca bajo porque su presencia no era necesaria). Quien sin molestarse por los gritos detrás suyo instruyo a su maestro sobre como debería actuar en la situación que se encontraba. Pero por lejos el más afectado fue Nanatsu Yoru quien a pesar de ser el más enojado y sediento de sangre no dijo ni una palabra obligándose así mismo a no desobedecer a su amo para salir y empezar a cortar gargantas (ver Aclas).Mientras esperaba la hora de ejecución y que sus heridas terminaran de curarse(al menos interiormente)(Ver Aclas) se quedo dormido durante un instante pero un sintió un ruido provenientes de la puerta de la celda. Al levantar la vista se encontró con Keito allí parada analizándole._

_-Que quieres?- pregunto Hostilmente_

_-Quiero saber por qué no te rendiste- Contesto Keito._

_ -Para convertirme en juguete de Kuyou y ayudarle a armar un ejército para quien sabe qué intención?-no era una pregunta-…no gracias._

_-Porque perder la vida por uno idiotas que algún día van a traicionarte?-Estaba sufriendo en remolino de emociones contrariadas. Por un lado sentía admiración por la voluntad que presencio durante la tortura y su lealtad a esas personas que él llama amigos. Además los envidiaba ya que si lo hubiese conocido antes tal vez ella nunca se hubiese involucrado con la comisión. Por otro lado odiaba esa maldita lealtad ciega que el chico tenia, si a ella la habían traicionado por qué sería distinto con él. Además de la culpa que sentía por haber reportado el incidente de Saizou con Kuyou y luego ofrecerse a investigarlo. Si no fuera por ella Tsukune seria libre y no tendría que haber pasado por todo esto._

_Tsukune podía ver claramente atravez de sus ojos como ella(a pesar de que mantiene expresión neutral) sufría por todas esas emociones. Así que se paro dificultosamente y camino hacia ella sin salir de la penumbra donde se sentó –No sé qué clase de pasado tengas pero lo hecho, hecho esta. La culpa no va llevarte a ningún lado. Deberías seguir con tu vida- dejando de lado la Hostilidad para reemplazarla con una sinceridad fría mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella pudo durante un instante sentir que él también se sentía culpable por algo. Al terminar lo que tenía que decir se volvía a meter en la oscuridad sin cortar el vinculo visual para sentarse en la misma posición que antes._

_Keito estaba impactada no por las palabras que el pronuncio sino como las pronuncio, no había hostilidad en ellas siendo sincero con ella al dar el consejo._

_-por cierto, la comida de aquí es exquisita- continuo con sarcasmo mientras su estomago gruñía._

_-Creo que podría traerte tu ultimo desayuno- dijo ella mientras salía de impacto y se alejaba de la celda._

_Al tiempo volvió con varias bandejas que entrego a los demás prisioneros. Cuando ella le entrego el suyo miro asombrado lo que le había traído: Café negro sin azúcar, Jugo de naranja y galletas (un desayuno ligero que el tomaba desde hacía 4 años cada mañana)._

_-Como supiste lo que desayuno todos los días?- pregunto curioso al entregar la bandeja después de terminarlo._

_-Te investigue, recuerdas?- Respondió Keito al recoger la misma._

_-Si, lo sé pero no imagine que hubieras investigado mis gustos también- sorprendido._

_-Tenia que formal un perfil de tu personalidad. Investigar sobre gustos es esencial para formar uno- dijo con neutralidad- pero esa parte nunca lo entregué- concluyo mostrando su culpa. Mientras desayunaba Tsukune y Keito charlaron sobre varias cosas en voz baja._

_Incluso lo demás presos se dieron cuenta mientras esas hablaban, que ella no estaba mostrando su arrogante sonrisa sino una muy ligera pero verdadera y sincera sonrisa. Ellos no sabían como la había cambiado tan rápido pero le estaban agradecidos._

_Después de terminar de recoger el resto de las bandejas Keito lanzo una mirada culpable y preocupada a Tsukune._

_-ya te dije que no te preocupes- dijo Tsukune manteniendo una ligera pizca de frialdad en su voz- Debes seguir con tu vida sin importar que pase hoy.-_

_-Solo lo podría hacer si salieras con vida- contesto Keito con resignación._

_-que ya te enamoraste de el?- pregunto uno de los presos._

_-No seas Idiota- contesto ella- es verdad que siento admiración por Tsukune pero eh estado enamorada antes y esto no se parece en nada-_

_-Quieres limpiar tu conciencia y recuperar tu alma, no es verdad?- pregunto el prisionero de más edad. Para ser preciso parecía ser un poco más grande que Keito._

_-Si, es verdad- Admitió secamente_

_-entonces conviértete en su sirvienta personal- ofreció una solución otro de los presos._

_-Eh?- simplemente articulo sorprendido Tsukune_

_-Estoy de acuerdo- secundo la chica del grupo de prisioneros._

_-Yo igual- dijo el de más edad_

_-es la decisión correcta- dijo el cuarto integrante- después de todo te devolvió tu hermosa sonrisa, Keito-_

_- No deberían decidir por mi- respondió cómicamente frio Tsukune, pero sintió que había algo raro en todo esto- Ustedes se conocen de antes de caer aquí?- pregunto_

_- si- respondió el mayor- nosotros la dejamos en esa posición de perra despiadada y arrogante, nosotros fuimos quienes jugaron con ella- contesto mostrando la culpa que sentía._

_-Nosotros fuimos quienes la abandonaron- siguió la chica_

_-Nosotros fuimos quienes condenamos su alma- siguió el tercero_

_-Nosotros fuimos quienes la traicionaron- siguió el cuarto_

_- y ahora estamos pagando esa traición- siguió el mayor- ciertamente fue nuestra culpa pero nos alegramos de que recuperara su sonrisa característica- culmino con satisfacción._

_Tsukune se vio tentado a preguntar qué fue lo hicieron para utilizar tales palabras pero sus expresiones decían que era mejor no preguntar._

_-es una buena idea- dijo secamente Keito_

_-eh?- sorprendido- Tu también?- no podía creer que ella estuviera de acuerdo con eso._

_-Era broma- dijo ligeramente sonriente mientras se retiraba con las bandejas._

_La hora al fin había llegado y Tsukune ya había terminado de curarse interiormente cuando los hombres de Kuyou vinieron a buscarlo. Bruscamente entraron en la celda y lo pusieron boca abajo en el piso. Luego de colocarle las esposas y que uno de ellos recibiera un talonazo en las BOLAS salieron del edificio que la comisión usaba como base. Los Guardias lo guiaron hasta el patio central de la academia donde estaba todo el cuerpo estudiantil reunido(de forma Obligatoria) para ver la ejecución de Tsukune._

_Todos los estudiantes pudieron apreciar las magulladuras, golpes y cortes que Tsukune poseía en las escasas partes que se podía ver su cuerpo al pasar por el pasillo entre todos los estudiantes. A pesar de todas las heridas que poseía mantenía una mirada fría pero orgullosa y aun sabiendo que le esperaba la muerte no mostraba ningún miedo con lo cual se gano la admiración de la mayoría de los estudiantes presentes. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Ginei y los 3 lagartos ninguno creía poder contenerse por mucho tiempo. Ahora las chicas estaban mucho más tranquilas que el día anterior ya que Ginei las ayudo a calmarse al decirles que si se enfurecían no podrían ayudarlo. _

_Cuando se tranquilizaron empezaron a planear la forma de rescatar a Tsukune pero Gin las detuvo en seco alejando que no era muy inteligente hacer eso y que debían esperar a que Tsukune actuara ya que no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente sin pelear, si él no había hecho algo debía ser por una muy buena razón. Al final de toda la discusión las chicas aceptaron que tenía razón a regañadientes y que actuarían cuando él lo hiciera. Pero eso era una cosa y esto era otra. Estaban viendo con sus propios ojos las múltiples heridas que la parte visible (cara y manos) del cuerpo de Tsukune. Ninguna de las 3 podía aguantar pero Ginei las freno pidiéndoles que observaran la expresión en su cara, no sus heridas y las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus rostros: -"¿Cómo puedes mostrar orgullosa mirada después de lo que te hicieron?"- pensaba Yukari. –"¿Por qué no está enojado?"- se preguntaba Kurumu. –"¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo?"-pensaba Moka. La interna por otro lado se sentía orgullosa de considerar a Tsukune como futuro marido ya que no solo era fuerte, hábil y una buena persona sino también tenía una voluntad increbrantable-"demuéstrame que eres digno de ser mío"-._

_Si bien las chicas no entendía porque el orgullo en su mirada Gin si. Esa era la mirada de alguien que nunca dejaría atrás a nadie. Esa era la mirada de alguien con quien podías contar en cualquier momento. Esa era la mirada de quien no traicionaría a los demás, pero sobre todo a si mismo._

_Tsukune llego hasta el Final del camino donde estaba un Gran árbol viejo, muerto y seco. Al lado del árbol estaba Kuyou con Keito subidos a un escenario. El primero le dio una mirada de llena de furia ya que sus planes no había salido como él quería y tenía que matar a la persona que podía convertir a sus subordinados en soldados entrenados que seguirían sus ordenes sin inmutarse. Y la segunda le dio una mirada culpable y enseguida aparto la mirada mientras le ataban las manos con cadenas al árbol y lo suspendían a un metro del piso._

_Kuyou daba un discurso sobre como el reglamento de la academia debía ser respetado y BLA BLA BLA y como Tsukune quien las había roto debía pagar el precio BLA BLA BLA y que si ninguno quería terminar como el (Torturado y Ejecutado) debían respetar el código escolar y brindar tributo a la comisión que eran sus guardianes BLA BLA BLA. A decir verdad Tsukune no lo estaba escuchando, solo esperando el momento justo para castigar al bastardo mal nacido por todo lo que le hiso pasar.. Aunque también podría decirse lo mismo de algunos del cuerpo estudiantil (en lo que se refiere a no escuchar) ya que algunos gritaban cosas como que se estaba pasando de la raya, que era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, que había llegado demasiado lejos. A lo cual desafortunadamente para los que gritaban, Kuyou tenía poca paciencia e inmediatamente ordeno silenciar los focos de interrupción a lo cual diligente y Felizmente los miembros de la comisión apalearon._

_Para cuando Kuyou termino su largo y aburrido discurso. Sus subordinados había golpeado a casi un cuarto del cuerpo estudiantil y Tsukune estaba harto del imbécil._

_-"Creo que ya es hora"- pensaba por dentro Tsukune con los ojos cerrados._

_-Es hora de la ejecución!-grito Kuyou y en sus manos apareció una pequeña bola de fuego que salió disparada hacia la parte baja del árbol. La pequeña llama se extendía lentamente como si quisiera verlo sufrir antes de convertirlo en cenizas._

_-TSUKUNE!- los gritos de sus cuatro amigos se sumaron a los instantáneos gritos de Horror del resto del alumnado. No pudieron aguantar más y en cuanto quisieron actuar fueron detenidos por la guardia anti-motines de Kuyou que estaban parados al frente creando una pared divisoria entre los alumnos y Kuyou._

_Los 4 se dispusieron a pelear con los matones de Kuyou intentando avanzar hasta donde estaba Tsukune siendo ayudados por los lagartos._

_Pero a pesar de que eran más fuertes los de la comisión era más en número y rápidamente los dominaron e inmovilizaron quedando solo Kurumu y Ginei combatiendo._

_Kurumu deflectaba, bloqueaba y contraatacaba con sus garras lo mejor que podía pero era nueva en esto del combate mientras que los hombres de Kuyou no (no es que fueran por ahí apaleando a todo aquel que mirara o hablara mal de la comisión…ok en realidad si). Ginei que tenía muchas más experiencia en combate comparándolo con la Succubus la estaba pasando peor. Lo habían acorralado y lo atacaban de forma sincronizada uno tras otro sin darle tiempo a preparar un contraataque asique se mantenía a la defensiva._

_Tsukune que estaba aclarando su mente para no llamarla en su forma corrupta no pudo aguantar más y abrió los ojos: __**LINK OPEN: Gae Bolg! Responde a mi llamado!-**__ Grito y la lanza carmesí apareció una vez más._

_-Que?!- Dijo Kuyou sorprendido-"No debería tener fuerzas para materializar un arma"-._

_Keito sin perder tiempo corrió a lado de Tsukune y abrió los grilletes que lo tenían sujeto sacándolo del fuego que casi había alcanzado sus zapatillas._

_-Keito que estás haciendo?!- Pregunto Kuyou sorprendido y enojado._

_-recuperando una parte de mi alma- respondió ella fríamente._

_-Kuyou maldito hijo de puta!- Grito enfurecido Tsukune._

_-Vas a pelear contra mí?- Pregunto Kuyou enojado._

_-Si- si respondió con veneno, empuñando la lanza con las dos manos._

_-entonces cumpliré mi palabra-Apuntando una bola de fuego hacia los amigos de Tsukune._

_-No!- Grito este mientras lanzaba a Gae Bolg como una jabalina hacia Kuyou pero ya era tarde este ya la había lanzado mientras que con gran agilidad esquivaba la lanza que se dirigía a su pecho._

_Todos los presentes se paralizaron(incluyendo a los de la comisión y aquellos estudiantes que empezaron a combatir a la misma) mientras veían en cámara lenta la bola de fuego que se aproximaba a los amigos de Tsukune y los miembros de la misma comisión._

_Desesperado Tsukune corrió con todo lo que se cuerpo podía dar e incluso mas gracias al refuerzo pero era demasiado tarde la bola de fuego ya había impactado 30 segundo antes de su llegada. La explosión genero una onda expansiva lo suficientemente grande para mandar a Tsukune y a cualquier otro que estuviera cerca volando un metro y medio para atrás._

_Otra vez había fallado…_

_-Ahhh…!-Grito de horror y furia Tsukune ante la escena enfrente de sus ojos, sin pensarlo se paro y corrió directamente hacia Gae Bolg mientras Kuyou, quien reía maniáticamente…_

_-JAJAJAJA, LOS VISTE COMO ARDIERON EN UN SEGUNDO JAJAJA…-reía Kuyou_

_-BASTARDO!- Gritaba Tsukune al entrar en el rango de Kuyou mientras empezaba a atacarlo._

_-Esto les sucede a todos aquellos que van en mi contra- declaro mientras esquivaba los sucesivos ataques que el cegado lancero habían empezado a lloverle desde que entro en su rango- Te lo dije, no?, te advertí que esto pasaría si peleabas contra mía-._

_-Solo Cállate y Muere!- gritaba Tsukune sumergido en la Ira y Angustia completamente. Tsukune se había ido y en su lagar había una bestia sedienta de sangra y venganza que atacaba sin pensar pero estos eran demasiado predecibles para Kuyou._

_Por su parte Kuyou estaba decepcionado- creo que te sobreestime-Declaro sin un ápice de la risa maniática de antes mientas esquivaba uno de los ataques que iba directamente a su cuello- Esto es tu culpa- dijo mientras conectaba un poderoso derechazo en la cara de Tsukune y lo mando contra el árbol prendido fuego-Muere igual que ellos- mientras se giraba dándole la espalda al árbol y bajaba del escenario._

_Pero la victoria le duro muy poco porque Tsukune prendido fuego y todo por el impacto se volvió a levantar rugiendo de ira y desprendiendo un aura de combate, sangre y muerte impresionante. No se rendiría hasta matar al bastardo que mato a sus amigos-Kuyou!-Rugía mientras clavaba la lanza en el suelo y caminaba como una bestia enloquecida –"necesito más poder, Te necesito"-_

**_-Entonces llámame bajo tu riesgo -_**_ declaro la voz femenina con la que había hablado antes._

**_-LINK OPEN: Espada de la victoria prometida!- _**_grito Tsukune como sus brazos empezaron a brillar como dos reflectores en un tono verde oscuro casi negro dejando visibles sus esquemas atravez de sus ropas._

_Kuyou no entendía que estaba pasando debería haberle roto el cuello con la fuerza de ese golpe y las llamas deberían haber terminado el trabajo pero hay estaba prendido fuego con sus brazos extendidos hacia delante y brillando. Por primera vez en su vida desde que llego a la academia tenía miedo._

_**-EX - **__empezó la parte final del llamado mientras flexionaba los dedos de ambas manos listas para agarrar la empuñadura__**-CALIBUR!-**__termino la frase como un brillo dorado casi enceguecedor se presento en sus manos creando la forma de una espada pero el brillo fue reemplazado por uno oscuro que inmediatamente después de consumir el brillo dorado se rompió como si de cristales se tratase revelando una espada una hermosa espada medieval de doble filo negra con Cuatro círculos rojos conectados por una línea que terminada en un semicírculo en la punta del cual salía otra línea que terminaba donde empezaba el filo._

_Al tener la espada en sus manos los ojos de Tsukune empezaron a brillar en un tono Amarillento casi dorado y su ira fue enfocada para que pudiera pensar con claridad.-Ahora voy a Matarte Kuyou- declaro con una frialdad que les helos hasta la medula a todos los presentes –Asique prepárate- dijo bajando su manos hacia el costado izquierdo._

_ Kuyou bajo de escenario de un salto, se alejo de él y se transformo en una especie de Zorro cubierto de fuego con cinco colas. Las levanto y el fuego se arremolino en la punta de ellas creando una especie de aro de fuego que posteriormente la lanzo al grito de-MUERE!-_

_Tsukune empezó a correr sin impórtale el que sus ropas estuvieran en llamas directo hacia el disco incinerador y en el último instante salto ligeramente hacia la izquierda mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el mismo lado dejando pasar el disco resultando que se estrellara en el árbol en llamas y siguió corriendo directo hacia su objetivo. Al ver que su círculo de fuego había esquiva tan fácilmente estiro su espalda con las patas traseras flexionadas y las delanteras rectas, levanto el hocico hacia el cielo y tomo aire muy profundamente. Cuando lleno sus pulmones la posición de las patas se invirtieron y exhalo todo ese aire convirtiéndolo en una llamarada que viajaba directamente hacia Tsukune quien solo salto la llamarada y cayo segundos después atacando de forma descendente con ambas manos. Al colocar la espada detrás de su cabeza sintió como el filo se separaba para cuando el ataque toco tierra el filo se hacía separado en secciones a todo lo ancho de la misma revelando que era una espada-encadenada (o espada-látigo no sé el termino real) generando que la llamarada se dividiera por la mitad llegando a su fuente causando un corte en el hocico del zorro._

_Kuyou chillo de dolor mientras agitaba su cabeza provocando que perdiera de vista a Tsukune. Quien sin perder tiempo después del impacto rodo por el suelo y siguió corriendo en dirección al zorro mientras la espada se volvía a unir automáticamente. Para cuando pudo reaccionar solo pudo saltar hacia la derecha saliendo del camino de la espada que había amenazado con dividirlo a la mitad desde la cabeza al pecho._

_Al ver lo cerca que estuvo de morir Kuyou no tuvo otra opción más que pasar a la segunda parte de su transformación parándose en dos patas y reconfigurando la mitad superior de su cuerpo en un forma más humanoide._

_Todo el mundo miraba sorprendido la pelea. Ya estaban aterrorizados con todo lo que había pasado y más ahora que Kuyou habían mostrado su verdadera forma un espíritu zorro o Youko (Kitsune también si prefieren) una criatura súper natural que fue reverenciado como un dios en el Japón antiguo._

_Entre los Monstruos se creía que los zorros estaban al nivel de un vampiro en cuanto poder pero ahí estaba Tsukune un Monstruo que no había mostrado su verdadera forma combatiendo con una espada nunca antes vista, cuyo nombre era todo el mundo(humano y no-humano) conocía, respetaba y admiraba. Además el hecho que había podido herirlo con suma facilidad._

_Ahora la tensión entre los dos combatientes quienes se miraban fijamente uno al otro aumentaba como el calor de las llamas del infierno._

_Sin previo aviso como si ambos se leyeran la mente se lanzaron al ataque. Kuyou era más rápido asique Tsukune fue el que tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva esta vez para bloquear el puñetazo prendido fuego con el lomo de la espada luego Kuyou tuvo que agacharse para evitar que la espada separara su cabeza de su cuelo al Tsukune utilizar el impacto del puñetazo para girar en 360°._

_Después de que la espada paso por arriba de su cabeza desde esa posición junto sus 5 colas y lanzo una bola de fuego que impacto al espadachín a quemarropa mandándolo a volar por los aires sin la mitad superior de lo que quedaba de sus ropas y con grandes quemadoras en su pecho. En el aire Tsukune giro su cuerpo paralelamente al suelo lanzando una estocada al aire ocasionando que esta volviera a separarse dirigiéndose hacia el pecho de Kuyou._

_El Zorro humanoide solo esquivo la estocada moviéndose hacia el costado izquierdo y corrió hacia Tsukune mientras este impactaba contra el suelo. Al hacer contacto con el suelo siguió rodando hasta estabilizarse lo que le ayudo a evitar la patada descendente proveniente de Kuyou. Cuando al fin pudo estabilizarse aun en el suelo levanto su piernas en el aire poniendo el peso en su espalda y las hiso girar con la suficiente fuerza para girar su cuerpo completo y ponerse de pie nuevamente mientras utilizaba ese impulso para desencadenar dos ataque casi simultáneos de la espada encadenada de los cuales el Zorro Bastardo solo pudo esquivar el primero terminando con una herida de hombro a hombro que cruzaba por su pecho el cual no era suficientemente profundo para matarlo o incapacitarlo pero lo suficientemente doloroso para hacerlo retroceder algunos pasos._

_El espadachín no le dio tiempo al zorro para volver a levantar su defensa porque giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha en 360° desencadenando un nuevo ataque a distancia de la espada encadenada cortándolo nuevamente en todo lo ancho del pecho, luego siguiendo el envión lanzo un ataque descendente desde el hombro derecho hasta la parte superior de la pierna izquierda y siguió con un girando en el mismo sentido mientras avanzaba un paso con el pie contrario quedando de costado a Kuyou largando un ataque ascendente desde la parte superior de la pierna derecha hasta el hombro izquierdo para terminar el combo mortal con un salto mientras giraba casi en paralelo al suelo, cortando desde la rodilla derecha pasando por el pecho hasta llegar a la clavícula izquierda. Un instante después cayó al piso con el pie izquierdo, giro una vez más para detenerse con una rodilla en el piso dándole la espalda a un Kuyou que yacía inmóvil. Al instante que la espada término de rearmarse los tres cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo del Zorro humanoide con una lluvia de sangre ocasionando que cayera de rodillas._

_Los ataques habían sido a una distancia lo suficientemente grande para que sus heridas no sean mortales pero si muy profundas._

_Tsukune lentamente se paro y camino amenazadoramente lento hasta su enemigo ya vencido._

_Kuyou no podía enfocar la vista pero escuchaba bien los pasos de la persona que lo mataría. Cada paso que daba el ejecutor para Kuyou era como los trece pasos de la horca (irónicamente estaba a trece pasos)._

_-Ultimas palabras?- pregunto Tsukune al llegar hasta Kuyou._

_-No me arrepiento de nada- contesto el mencionado._

_El ejecutor levanto la espada sobre su cabeza (la cual esta vez no se dividió) sujetándola con ambas manos –entonces te veré en el infierno- mientras se preparaba para cortarle la cabeza. El alumnado contuvo el aire que no tenían después de semejante batalla y a pesar de que muchos no estaban de acuerdo no podían pedirle que se detuviera después de lo que había hecho merecía su venganza._

_Kuyou cerró los ojos esperando ser ejecutado._

_-Nooo!- tres voces femeninas se escucharon gritar._

_Después de los gritos Kuyou quien seguía con los ojos no entendía porque su muerte no llegaba - -"tal vez espera a que abra los ojos para poder ejecutarme"-pensó este. Pero cuando los abrió se encontró con algo que nunca se esperaba. Las tres amigas de Tsukune los sujetaban mientras lloraban y su ejecutor que seguía en la misma posición tenía los ojos abiertos como platos._

_-Es…Están Vivas- solo pudo articular Tsukune sorprendido con una voz temblorosa mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y se humedecían amenazando con llenarse de lagrimas._

_-Si, lo estamos- dijo Moka mientras apretaba su abrazo y seguía llorando –ya termino no hace falta que lo mates-_

_-Suelta la espada, Tsukune-Decía Kurumu sollozando –nadie ha muerto, todos están bien- al posar suavemente una de sus manos en las de Tsukune sin soltar el abrazo. Yukari no sabía que decir solo lloraba mientras enterraba su rostro en el estomago._

_El espadachín soltó su espada que con un brillo dorado volvió a la normalidad, abrazo a las tres al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas, se largo a llorar dejando salir toda esa angustia y tristeza que venía sintiendo para ser reemplazadas con alivio y felicidad. Las chicas dejaron que llorara sin soltarlo._

_ Kuyou no podía dar crédito a sus ojos esas tres deberían haberse convertido en cenizas. Había estado tan seguro que los había eliminado que no se molesto en confirmarlo._

_Algunos miembros del alumnado estaban conmovidos por la escena ante sus ojos. Otros seguían en shock por la increíble pelea que habían presenciado. Otros suspiraban de alivio porque todo había terminado._

_-Como sobrevivieron?- Pregunto Tsukune cuando se calmo un poco sin soltarlas._

_-Cree un escudo basado en la teoría multicapas que da forma a tu Rho Ayax- dijo Yukari orgullosa mientras limpiaba su rostro de lagrimas- lamentablemente no solo es costoso de lanzar sino que se necesita ejercer fuerza física para mantenerlo en pie y es tan pesado como una pared de Hormigón y Acero- siguió un poco decepcionada- aun así gracias a ellos pudimos mantenerlo en pie mientras la llamarada seguía ardiendo- dijo Con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a Ginei, los lagartos y los miembros de la comisión que habían quedado atrapados que yacían desmallados por el esfuerzo físico de mantener el conjuro en pie._

_Tsukune, Moka y Kurumu la miraban fijamente demostrando que claramente…_

_ No habían entendido nada._

_-Bueno no importa- dijo ella recordando que ellos no tenían idea de magia –lo importante es que el hechizo que lance nos salvo-._

_-Ahora levantémonos, que te llevaremos al hospital para que vean esas quemaduras- Dijo Kurumu recuperando su sonrisa mientras limpiaba su rostro de lagrimas._

_-Si, es cierto- dijo Moka ayudándolo a ponerse de pie- Estas todo quemado y semi desnudo- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo (30 segundo más tarde) se puso colorada hasta las orejas contagiando a Kurumu y Generando una ola de fantasías no-inocentes en la mente de la exageradamente precoz Bruja niña genio._

_-Si, pero antes- dijo seriamente al terminar de pararse, agarrar la hermosa espada dorada que se había clavado en el suelo cuando la soltó y la poso en el cuello de Kuyou._

_El Zorro que no había vuelto a su forma humana yacía en el suelo boca arriba pero vio a Tsukune aproximarse pero no tenia energía para hacer nada y cuando sintió el acero en el cuello pregunto- Al fin vas a matarme?-_

_-No, no lo hare- respondió Tsukune secamente- pero la próxima vez que juegues con la vida de mis seres queridos- al tiempo que hacia un corte en cuello del zorro –Iré de tras tuyo y te matare- termino fríamente al mismo tiempo que un brillo negro recorrió la espada por un instante._

_-Eres demasiado compasivo, sabias? Algún día eso se puede volver en tu contra- dijo Kuyou levantando una ceja._

_-Preferirías que termine ahora?- pregunto sin cambiar el tono de voz_

_-Tranquilo entendí el mensaje- respondió._

_El espadachín se dio media vuelta para irse cuando Kuyou hablo una vez más- Me dijiste que no dañara a tus seres queridos pero no dijiste nada sobre ti- con tono amenazador._

_- Excalibur y yo te estaremos esperando- respondió sin cambiar de tono de voz antes de seguir su camino._

_Kuyou después de oír esas palabras cayo inconsciente. _

_-Que haremos con él?- pregunto Moka señalando a Kuyou_

_-Dejémoselo a las autoridades competentes- respondió Tsukune con una media sonrisa señalando con el pulgar a Keito que se aproximaba._

_Keito que había escuchado la ultima parte- lo llevare ante el director, el sabrá que hacer con Kuyou- con una sonrisa que se debatía entre la arrogancia y la felicidad._

_-Te lo encargo- dijo Tsukune mientras caminaba hacia Gin._

_-Como ordene, maestro- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia sorprendiendo a Tsukune y las chicas._

_-Maestro?- se preguntaron las chicas en voz alta mientras se miraban unas a otras y luego lo miraban a él._

_-No habías dicho que era una broma?- dijo Tsukune alzando una ceja._

_-Mentí- simplemente contesto._

_Antes de poder replicar los quejidos que avisaban que Ginei había despertado provocaron que se olvidara del asunto y sin prestarle más atención a Keito fue adonde estaba tirado su amigo._

_-Como estas?- le pregunto Tsukune._

_-Como si hubiera sido apaleado por un grupo de chicas enfurecidas- respondió el hombre lobo agarrándose la cabeza con una mano._

_Tsukune y las chicas se rieron ante el comentario del hombre perro pervertido._

_-¿y Kuyou?- Pregunto Gin_

_-Apaleado- respondió Kurumu._

_-Herido- siguió Yukari._

_-Derrotado- continúo Moka_

_-E inconsciente- termino Tsukune._

_- Wow!, ustedes realmente se entienden- bromeo el perro faldero- y tu como estas?- dejando de lado la broma mirando las quemaduras._

_-Ahora que la adrenalina bajo, voy a caer inconsciente de seguro- y con una sonrisa cayo de cara al suelo y Excalibur se desmaterializo._

_Tsukune despertó algunas horas después otra vez en el hospital justo a tiempo para ver a una enfermera introduciendo la ajuga de una jeringa a punto de inyectarle algo en su suero._

_-Espero que sean antibióticos- dijo en broma._

_La enfermera se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del paciente- Ah…!- gimió asustada volteando su cabeza para verlo- Ah… solo iba a inyectar un calmante para sus quemaduras- dijo nerviosa._

_Tsukune sonrió mientras se reincorporaba y se sacaba la aguja del suero._

_-No hace falta- dijo Tsukune mientras se levantaba de la cama._

_-señor no debería moverse todavía- tratando de impedir que se levantara –sus quemaduras son graves…- decía con una dulce voz preocupada tratando de convencerlo de que se quedara acostado cuando él la interrumpió._

_-Quédese tranquila no es tan grave como parece- quitándosela de encima suavemente mientras sonreía- donde están mis cosas?- pregunto con suavidad._

_-En el armario- Respondió resignada la enfermera ya sabiendo que no lo convencería de quedarse acostado – Su esposa, su hermanita menor, su amante y su sirvienta le trajeron ropa nueva- dijo burlándose._

_- Ya veo, gracias- Dijo con simpleza antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella había dicho- Espere un momento Esposa? Hermana? Amante? Sirvienta?- pregunto tan sorprendido como confundido por las palabras que uso._

_-Si, las chicas que estuvieron cuidándolo hasta ahora- respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras se guardaba la jeringa en el bolsillo y salía de la habitación- quédese en la habitación hasta que venga el médico y lo revise, de acuerdo?-_

_-Emmm…de acuerdo?- respondió Tsukune su cerebro se quedo en blanco. Hasta que un llamado lo saco del trance._

_-Señor Aono?- Era el médico que estaba enfrente suyo- parece que está reaccionando. Menos mal ya pensaba que lo habías roto Akemi- dijo el medico_

_- Lo siento doctor no pensé que jugarle una broma lo pusiera en ese estado- la enfermera estaba muy apenada y preocupada -discúlpeme señor Aono no volveré a jugarle una broma así- haciéndole una reverencia. _

_-Está bien- dijo Tsukune aceptando las disculpas- cuanto estuve perdido? –_

_-Cerca de 10 minutos- contesto el doctor con una sonrisa- es la primera vez que veo a alguien en un trance tan profundo que no podíamos volverlo en si-_

_- Ah, siento eso- se disculpo Tsukune_

_- no hay problema, empezamos con la revisión?- pregunto el médico._

_-Claro- contesto_

_Pasaron 10 minutos en los cuales el doctor lo reviso de pies a cabeza sin encontrar rastro de las quemaduras u otras lesiones exteriores._

_-Bueno muchacho- empezó con una sonrisa- estas perfecto tu regeneración es asombrosa si no fuera porque la regeneración de los vampiros es casi instantánea diría que estas a su nivel.-_

_-Gracias, supongo- dijo Tsukune ligeramente avergonzado por el comentario del doctor mientras rascaba su nuca._

_- Pero hay algo que me preocupa- dijo el médico mientras se recargaba en la silla y encendía un cigarrillo._

_-si, que es?- pregunto Tsukune preocupado._

_-Los tatuajes de tus brazos, no son tatuajes verdad?- pregunto directamente borrando su sonrisa y tomándoselo serio. Sorprendiendo tanto a Tsukune como a la enfermera_

_-…- Tsukune simplemente no respondió solo afilo sus ojos y lo miro de forma analítica. No era como si fuera un secreto pero la forma en que pregunto por alguna extraña razón no le gusto ni un poco._

_- no importa de verdad que sean- relajándose y volviendo poco a poco su sonrisa –pero ten cuidado con ellos-_

_- Gracias por el consejo doctor- parándose de la silla enfilando hacia la puerta- Nos vemos después- despidiéndose del doctor y la enfermera._

_Apenas Tsukune salió del hospital no se dirigió a la escuela sino a su dormitorio, Tenia mucho en que pensar. El doctor lo veía alejarse por la ventana mientras fumaba un cigarrillo con la enfermera a su lado –Akemi, llámala y dile que está a punto de despertar- dijo calmadamente el doctor._

_-Si, doctor- asintió la enfermera saliendo de la habitación para cumplir sus órdenes._

_Aclas: _

_Me disculpo por los errores de ortografia mostrados en los capitulos anteriores. tratare de corregirlos antes de publicar. anteriormente tambien tube problemas al momento de subir los capitulos porque por alguna extraña razon palabras desaparecian, si eso vuelve a pasar los corregire en cuanto pueda._

_tambien me disculpo en el atraso de este capitulo pero varias cosas pasaron en mi vida desde la publicacion de mi ultimo capitulo. entre los cuales esta el hecho de que ya no tengo internet en casa asique eso ayuda en la demora en las actualizaciones._

_ y por ultimo les agradesco a todos los que siguen este fanfic y les estare siempre agradecido por eso. gracias por todo. y pongan algun review que todos sus consejos me son utiles y sus opiniones me alegran el dia. _

_ Atte. ExiliaS_


End file.
